Darkest before Dawn
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Caroline has to leave Mystic Falls and for some reason she feels the need to let Damon know he should get out of town too. Will he go with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just to point out for this story Caroline never left with Tyler and that abysmal scene where Damon was the first to see elena and compelled her to forget about meeting him before stefan never happened and klaus is also not in Tyler's body. hope you enjoy.**

**there also wont be smut scenes in this fic because ive heard that the site is deleting fics that have smut scenes in them and i have heard of some fics actually being deleted without warning. so id rather be safe then sorry.**

* * *

Caroline left her house after finding out she was found out to the council who now knew she was a vampire and Tyler had already left after she told him she wasn't going with him because he hurt her and she also didn't trust him not to bite her again and since Klaus was out of the picture there was no way any cure was available.

Also she didn't fancy her chances in this town anymore as the council was sure to come after her so she decided to leave in the dark of night but there was one thing holding her back and that was Damon.

She didn't know why but she felt like she should tell him the council knew about him being a vampire, but she also knew that she was the last person in the town to ever warn Damon about anything considering he didn't like her from the second he met her, but then she wasn't Elena so no surprises there.

She walked down the street in the direction of the grill figuring she would give him a heads up and tell him to get out of town while he still could and then she would leave forever and never look back.

* * *

Damon walked into the lowly lit nearly empty grill and sat at the bar ordering a bourbon and compelling the bartender to leave the bottle. He hated feeling nothing but empty but then it was all he ever felt and it was somehow worse because he just watched Alaric die in his arms and immediately regretted ever choosing Elena over everyone else considering she chose Stefan (again) for the millionth time and now she was also a vampire.

He didn't know what was worse, losing his friend or that the girl that didn't want him was now a vampire which meant he would never get away from her, as if Katherine still existing wasn't bad enough but now her doppelganger was also immortal.

He tossed back the drink as a voice whispered maybe he should just kill them both and be done with it but then Stefan would never get off his back if he done it so he filed it away for later consideration.

He sighed before bringing the bottle to his lips taking a long drink feeling exhausted which was unusual considering he was a vampire but he realized he hadn't fed in a while which would explain it all plus he just got his ass kicked by Evilaric.

He felt the thirst for blood as the events of the night replayed in his head and he was surprised to find he was more bothered about Alaric being dead then Elena now being in transition, he last saw her at the hospital where Meredith told him she had to give her vampire blood to heal her but there was too much damage, so Elena was now in transition and Stefan as always was right there by her side to help her through it.

Damon remembered as he watched them through the glass window from a distance in the hospital and he knew that somehow he would get the blame for this, so he left, he just walked away, Elena made her choice and she was the one who would have to live with it because he was done with her treating him like a puppet and he was no one's puppet or at least not anymore.

He knew he was a masochist asking her if she had to make a choice and he knew she would choose Stefan but for some reason he wanted to put himself out of his misery and as predicted she practically ripped his undead heart out and fed it to him for the millionth time.

He took a drink from the bottle feeling a sense of desolation when he thought he would never see Alaric again realizing he lost his only friend in over a hundred and fifty years, feeling a sense of hopelessness and he hated feeling what he felt wishing he could just switch it all off and go back to the way he was before he came back to mystic falls.

But it was too late because now he felt everything and he couldn't turn it all off no matter how hard he tried and he did try plus he wanted to but the switch thing as Rose told him was just a myth and how he wished she was wrong.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice and looked up to see Caroline ordering a bourbon as she sat beside him and immediately the memory of Alaric flashed before his eyes as he remembered their countless nights just getting drunk and talking crap most of the time.

He felt a tidal wave of pain and desolation rip right through him and it somehow felt worse then before he ever came back to town and he wished he could just go to sleep and wake up tomorrow in a world where the last few days never happened.

He looked at Caroline who was looking straight ahead and was surprised she didn't start the pity party he was sure to receive from Elena.

He broke the silence softly speaking "_Blondie, what can I do for you"_ in a tired voice wishing she would go away so he could drown in his own pool of self pity to which no one was invited.

Caroline looked over at him noticing that he wasn't being his usual sarcastic self and she saw something in his expression that she never thought could ever be there but she didn't comment.

What she did say was "_I'll cut the crap and let you know the council found out about us being vampires, I'm leaving town now but I thought I would warn you to get out while you still can before the council come for you" _in a soft voice before taking a drink from the glass.

Damon rolled his eyes retorting with sarcasm "_so go, I don't care" _with a bitter smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes angrily retorting "_fuck you Damon, I was only trying to be nice, its not like you have any friends anyway" _with a cold glare as she stood up and walked away.

Damon sighed as a voice whispered she was right, he had no friends for the simple reason being anyone he ever trusted fucked him over and the one person he did trust and considered a friend just got killed.

He whispered "_Elena is a vampire" _knowing she would hear it.

Caroline was at the door when she heard his words and her jaw dropped before she walked back over retaking her seat as he filled her in on everything that happened.

Caroline looked at him replying "_I'm sorry Damon, you didn't deserve that" _in a soft voice.

He looked up at her with a soft smile which quickly faded and was surprised to see she genuinely meant it as he remembered treating her like crap and was surprised he felt bad about it but he didn't say anything.

Damon replied "_it is Stefan, there is a reason they all choose him, although I don't know why" _with bitter sarcasm which she didn't miss.

Damon didn't know why he said it replying "_my love was a problem for Elena just like it was for Katherine, so I'm done loving anyone, I'm going it alone from now on" _in a bitter tone.

Caroline quickly replied "_their loss, not yours" _in a genuine tone giving a soft smile and he found he believed her even if he didn't know why she was being nice to him.

She also added "_Elena's way too boring for someone like you anyway" _before gulping down her drink in one go. Damon refilled her glass replying "_do tell" _in a curious tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes before looking at him as she told him "_well Elena doesn't like to have fun anymore, ever since her parents got killed all she ever does is sit and brood about it, before that she was fun but now…..well lets just say her and Stefan are perfect as the broody twosome" _to which he slightly laughed.

She laughed before adding "_and you like to have fun, make fun of people and be sarcastic, Elena doesn't like any of those things and its what annoys her too about you and that's why I don't think she was right for you" _in a genuine tone.

He picked up on it and was surprised to see she wasn't being nasty or sarcastic to him as she continued "_I cant picture you sitting in every night with her, I think you would go crazy after five minutes" _as she looked at him.

He smirked as he thought about it before replying "_I think your right" _before tossing back a drink and refilling both their glasses wondering how he never saw it before now.

He looked up at her curiously replying "_I thought you'd be all team Stefan like everyone else in this town, after all you have more reason to hate me then anyone" _to which she inwardly flinched at the memory of him using her to do his dirty work.

She slowly shook her head replying "_that I do but you were always upfront about being a complete asshole, Stefan just hides it until he gets some human blood in him and goes all Stefan the ripper and then no one is safe" _to which he slightly laughed at her choice of words.

A tense silence fell and they were both silently hoping that the issue of when he first came back to town wouldn't come up and she sighed in relief when he spoke "_good point" _before slightly laughing.

She tossed back the rest of her drink and he refilled her glass curiously asking "_are you really leaving tonight" _as he looked at her.

She grimaced replying "_I have to, my mom told me the council will be coming after me now that Klaus is incapacitated" _as she looked at him.

Damon replied "_Klaus isn't actually dead, he's just binded and incapacitated by a spell but me and Stefan hid the body, just hope Elijah and Rebekah don't find it" _in a serious tone.

Caroline needed to know asking "_do you really think its true, that me, you and Stefan are from his line of vampires" _in a curious tone. Damon smirked thinking she had a point as he replied "_I don't know, I think he was bluffing but I wouldn't want to find out" _before tossing back a drink.

Caroline sighed curiously replying "_does that not mean we would be werewolves or hybrids or a ripper like Stefan" _immediately wishing she never said anything and waited for him to tell her she was being annoying.

It never happened as he knew she had a point looking at her replying "_I honestly don't know and I never thought of that, but it doesn't make sense" _giving her a soft smile.

He didn't know why he was being nice to her but he figured it was due to the fact he was just too tired to be argumentative right now but what he did notice was that he felt comfortable talking to her and it surprised him that she didn't ask endless questions like Elena or Stefan always did and he liked that.

He could tell she was rattled as he watched her finish her drink and look around uneasily and noticed a member of the council walk in the door and she whispered "_I have to go, bye Damon, I guess I will see you around sometime" _before standing up and leaving as quickly as she could before she was noticed.

* * *

She got out into the street and sighed in relief but quickly walked away keeping her guard up as she wasn't sure if she was spotted but a hand on her shoulder told her she was so she quickly turned grabbing the hand and slamming the person against a wall with her other hand on their throat.

Damon stared at her in surprised as he totally wasn't expecting that reaction especially when she sighed in relief whispering "_thank hell its you, I thought it was someone else" _letting go of his throat and stepped back.

Damon fixed himself flexing his arm replying "_they really got you rattled, haven't they" _in a curious tone.

She noticed there was no hint of sarcasm as she replied "_well they do want to kill me and I quite like being a living dead person so I don't want to die just yet and if I can survive Klaus there is no way a mere petty mortal is going to finish me off" _in a firm voice as she looked at him.

He slightly laughed again much to his surprise as she had made him laugh so much since she showed up and he was surprised he had forgotten about the last few days when he was in her company for the while.

He replied "_I'm sure they don't stand a chance against you after all you did throw me across a room, twice and also broke my arm" _in an amused tone.

She rolled her eyes replying "_come on, we both know both times you were caught off guard" _in a teasing tone to which he just rolled his eyes knowing she was right.

She was surprised he followed her out here and she was curious if he wanted to leave with her but she didn't want to ask to have him throw it in her face.

A silence fell and her question was answered or she thought it was when he spoke "_I'm gonna leave too, if the council are on alert, I'm done, I'm not risking my life anymore" _but he didn't add for a girl that never loved him and never would even though he though it.

Caroline picked up on his hesitation replying "_you done nothing wrong Damon, you loved her and nearly died for her and if she cant see that, its her fault and she doesn't deserve your love" _in a genuine voice.

He was shocked as she surprised him once again and she noticed it on his expression softly asking "_no one has ever been nice to you without wanting something in return, have they" _in a curious tone.

She looked at him as he rolled his eyes deflecting her words replying "_there is a reason people don't like me, I'm an asshole, I thought you knew that" _in a defensive tone hating she was right.

She slightly raised her eyebrow replying "_oh I did" _in a teasing tone as she slightly laughed at him seeing through his deflection and she knew she hit a nerve.

He feigned a look of mock hurt before rolling his eyes and laughing at her waiting for her to see sense and leave him like everyone else did but he pushed that thought away feeling surprised at how much he liked her company so he was enjoying while it lasted.

They walked down the street away from the grill in a comfortable silence and it was out before she could stop it "_come with me Damon, I mean there is no reason for us to stay here" _looking at him wishing she kept her mouth shut.

He thought about it and figured there was a reason he followed her out here and while he did find himself wanting to leave with her, he didn't think she would ask and he certainly wasn't going to ask as he didn't want to sound desperate.

He looked at her and noticed her serious expression before she looked away and he could tell she was regretting saying anything so he replied "_fuck it, why not, its not like anything is keeping us here" _flashing a mischievous smirk at her to which she slightly laughed.

She was glad he was going with her as she really didn't want to leave alone as she didn't want to go through eternity alone but at least with Damon, he was better then no one.

Damon added "_but we're taking my car and there is bottles of bourbon in the house I want" _to which she laughed knowing he was serious.

They went to her house and she got herself a bag of clothes before they walked to the boarding house as Damon told her stories of his adventures over the years some of which made her laugh and she wasn't shocked at most of them considering the person who was telling them.

* * *

They walked into the boarding house and she let her bag fall on the floor before they walked into the living area to see Stefan and Elena sitting on one of the chairs with a blood bag on the table and Caroline figured Elena still hadn't decided what to do.

Damon rolled his eyes in disgust as he walked upstairs to put some clothes in a bag and get a few bottles of bourbon for the road figuring he was going back to feeding fresh as the bagged stuff didn't taste as good. He left his room walking back into the living area and cleaned out the press where he kept all his bourbon and put them into his bag and went to where Caroline was sitting down and gave her a soft smile which she returned.

There was a tense silence and he knew Caroline probably didn't want to be here and he couldn't blame her because neither did he if he was honest and he was about to ask Caroline if she was ready to go when Elena coldly spat "_this is your fault Damon" _to which he let his eyes close and swallowed down his anger.

Caroline saw the flash of hurt on his face but it was gone just as quick and Stefan and Elena didn't noticed it because he had his back to them.

Elena kept her gaze at the fire as Damon inwardly flinched at her coldness towards him but didn't let it show as he drank from the bottle in his hand.

Stefan was sitting beside Elena as she softly spoke "_I don't want to be a monster Stefan, I never asked for this, I never wanted this" _as tears escaped from her eyes.

Damon glared ahead of him waiting for the scathing attack from either of them, blaming him for what happened and right on cue Elena added "_this would never have happened if it weren't for you Damon trying to force me to chose, it wasn't right and you know it" _in a harsh accusing tone.

Caroline looked at Elena letting her jaw drop at Elena's harshness while Damon said nothing instead tossing back a drink as Stefan told her "_it was no ones fault it happened, it was Rebekah that was standing in the road and Meredith was just trying to save your life" _glancing over at Damon.

Elena bitterly retorted "_with Damon's blood which I never wanted" _to which Damon scoffed rolling his eyes.

Stefan told her "_it wasn't Damon's blood, that was destroyed, we don't know who it was from but you have a choice to make or you will just die" _leaving the bag beside her before getting up and leaving the room.

There was a tense silence in the room as Damon finished off the bottle before putting it on the table looking at Caroline and she took the hint that they were leaving and she thought she couldn't wait to get away from Elena's brooding and it surprised her but then she knew her and Elena weren't really on speaking terms anymore.

She got up following him as Elena called him back telling him "_can we talk" _to which he stood with his back to her.

Caroline turned to see Damon's cold expression and didn't know if she should leave but found her feet were stuck to the floor and looking at Damon as she wasn't sure if he wanted her to leave so she stayed to support him.

Damon could tell she wasn't sure if she should stay or go but he was glad she didn't leave as he wasn't in the mood for Elena's blame game right now so he decided on telling her the truth as he turned to face her replying "_no, we're done, you made your choice, besides you just remind me too much of Katherine now" _coldly as he glared at her.

He kept an emotionless expression before adding "_I think all I ever saw in you was Katherine, what I wanted Katherine to be like" _falling silent feeling glad he was able to hide just how hurt he was.

He felt like she constantly smashed his heart with her words so he just finished off with "_I don't need you Elena, I think its best if you just stay away from me from now on" _with a blank expression before turning and leaving the house feeling a sense of freedom that he was done with her.

* * *

Caroline looked at Elena in shock asking "_that's a bit much Elena, it was bit harsh what you said" _in a surprised tone.

Elena snorted before sitting back down replying "_well its true, I never wanted this, why did he ever have to come back to this town, if he didn't then Klaus wouldn't have found out I was even alive" _running her hand through her hair in frustration.

Caroline replied "_yeah he would have found out because eventually another vampire would have seen you and told Klaus about you and all Damon ever done was protect you, okay yeah his choices are a bit sketchy but we all wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Damon getting the job done" _feeling surprised at her defensiveness of him.

It didn't go unmissed by Elena who retorted "_its his fault you're a vampire" _not hiding the jealousy in her voice.

Caroline internally rolled her eyes and it finally clicked that Elena just liked stringing Damon along and she was about to retort when Stefan walked back in interjecting "_she has a point Elena, Damon done what I never had the balls to do" _in a defeated tone of voice as he sat beside her.

Elena scoffed again but remained silent as Caroline softly pushed "_what are you gonna do, there isn't much time left before" _falling silent as they all knew what she meant.

Elena shook her head whispering "_I cant be a monster" _to which Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline added "_you don't have to be one, just because you live on human blood doesn't mean you are a monster but if you turn and keep denying it like this then you will become one" _as she looked at Elena.

Elena pulled her knees up to her chest still denying Caroline's words and even more so when Stefan interjected "_she's right" _in a soft voice.

Caroline couldn't push away the feeling that Damon was all alone and she hated it so she decided she'd rather comfort someone who deserved it and with the way Elena was acting she didn't want to be around her so she stood up telling them "_whatever Elena, maybe you shouldn't be a vampire if you think you cant handle it and for the record if you wanna blame someone for me being a vampire, then blame Bonnie since she's the one who told Katherine because you failed to mention to Bonnie that Katherine was back in town, but I'm done blame Bonnie for it or Damon so you've got no right to blame anyone for it considering I'm glad it happened because its better then being dead and I quite like being a vampire even if you think we're all monsters" _in a firm voice before walking out of the house to find Damon not seeing Elena and Stefan's shocked expression.

* * *

When Damon left he didn't know how far he walked, he just kept walking and walking until he found himself at the crypt where Alaric chose to die but the Esther intervened and possessed Bonnie to get Alaric to complete her spell.

Damon sighed as he sat on the ground outside the crypt not able to bring himself to go into it as it was just too much, even for him. Instead he looked blankly up at the night sky and seeing the shooting stars finding himself wishing Alaric would just come back but it never happened as he just slowly drank from the bottle.

He thought back to when Evilaric was dying and the human Alaric made an appearance, Damon wished he told him what he really felt but it was too late, he never got the chance as Alaric was there and then gone in a heartbeat.

He ran through every scenario he could where he could have done things differently but it didn't change anything, it didn't change the feeling of agony and desolation he felt inside and he didn't know ho w to deal with it and even more so when Caroline was also being nice to him.

He just wanted to snap and kill someone but there was no humans around plus the council were already hunting him and his brother down as he sat there contemplating his existence also wondering if Stefan had left town already.

Damon didn't know how long he was sitting there but it must have been hours as he could sense the dawn coming even though it was still dark in the forest, he felt the pain inside was like a deep dark sea that he was just constantly struggling against, so he just accepted it, he was done fighting and accepted maybe he was never meant to be happy.

He rubbed his eyes deciding there and then he was done with this town, Stefan could deal with Elena and whatever she chose to do, he was going to travel for a while and just wander aimlessly across the states and maybe even across the continents.

He got up and threw the empty bottle against the wall and crushed his phone in his hand and snapped the card as he walked out of the forest towards the main road, where he lay down on the ground waiting for a car to stop and when it did and the person came over to check on him, he pounced like a lion waiting for its prey and drank the person dry of blood before tossing the body into the ditch.

He looked at the car willing himself to get into it and leave mystic falls forever and not tell anyone knowing they would be glad he is gone, he would be untraceable, unreachable and it was just the way he liked it.

And he never wanted to see anyone from mystic falls again especially Elena and Stefan but there was a certain someone holding him back and he found he didn't really want to leave without her considering she was so nice to him in the grill and after it until they got back to the boarding house but he figured she would be long gone by now.

Damon lay down in the middle of the road staring up at the sky wondering why the hell everything went to shit figuring his whole life was a pile of shit anyway especially with the way he was always treated.

He heard a car coming in the distance but ignored it as it got closer thinking it might me another human blood bag that he would take pleasure in killing.

The car stopped not far from him and he heard footsteps getting closer and he was surprised to see it was Caroline who was now kneeling beside him whispering "_what happened" _after seeing an abandoned car on the side of the road and the smell of fresh blood in the air told her there was a body lying in the ditch which meant he killed someone.

It didn't surprise her especially when he softly replied "_oh you know, I snapped, got drunk and ripped a throat out, the usual" _sarcastically with a slight laugh.

She rolled her eyes pulling him up by the arm as she replied "_your lucky it was me and not someone from the council" _in a teasing tone to which he rolled his eyes.

He stood up with her replying "_I thought it was another free meal, okay" _smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes again pulling him towards his car which noticed so he told her "_hey you took my car so you can drive" _as he got into the passenger side.

She got in the other side and noticed he opened a fresh bottle of bourbon taking a long drink from it before telling her "_can we get out of here" _trying but failing to hide the vulnerability in his voice but she didn't comment as she knew he hated feeling like this and part of her knew she was likely to snap at her if she said anything so she decided say nothing.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and alerts. just to point out from this chapter on it will have nothing to do with the show.**

* * *

They had been driving for a few hours and the sun was already up when she looked over to see him awake in the seat beside her and she noticed his broken expression but she didn't comment so she replayed the events of last night in her head.

As she thought about it she was surprised he actually came with her but she didn't dare question it as she was sort of glad she wasn't alone and for some reason she felt safer with him then she ever did with Tyler who was now a hybrid.

Caroline looked over at him again softly asking "_you look upset" _in a concerned tone.

Damon didn't move to look at her but rather kept his eyes on the road in front of him as he quietly replied "_just been thinking" _in a soft tone hating the way he was feeling so lost inside himself.

Caroline glanced at him again softly replying "_enlighten me" _in a soft tone.

There was a silence as Damon wondered why she was being nice to him when he didn't give her a reason to be nice to him in the first place but he found he just couldn't get it off his mind so he kept looking ahead of him softly replying "_I never apologized"_ in a serious tone.

Caroline curiously asked "_to who" _as she looked at him. Damon looked up at her nodding towards her and she knew he meant her so she added "_oh, to me" _slightly moving her head.

She kept her eyes on him as he looked over at her with a serious expression replying _"I'm sorry by the way, for what I did_" in a genuine tone.

There was a silence as they both looked at each other and Damon expected her to tell him where to go but it didn't happen as she slightly shook her head looking at him replying "_I only ever wanted an apology, so thank you" _in a genuine tone.

She looked back at the road surprised she finally got an apology and even more he meant it and Elena didn't make him do which meant that much more to her because he made the effort to say it to her.

She was surprised she saw this side to Damon as no one ever saw it and she couldn't say if Elena ever did see it considering all Elena ever said about him was that he was a monster but since last night Caroline knew she was seeing a completely different side to him, she just wondered when he would see sense and tell her to go away and leave him alone but she hoped it wouldn't happen.

Damon was surprised that she let him leave with her as he was drunk when he followed her out of the grill last night and if he was honest he thought she would tell him to fuck off but she didn't and even more surprising was that she came to find him when he thought she would have been long gone but no she turned up when he was off having a snapping moment and killed someone.

He glanced at her deciding not to question it as she was the last person to ever give him another chance even if she did just accept his apology but he knew from experience things always backfired on him so he stayed quiet and he felt glad someone wanted his company plus he knew her well enough to know if she didn't want his company she would have told him to fuck off last night.

She felt his eyes on her and glanced over at him to see him with his head lying back against the seat but staring out the window and before she knew it he quipped "_where are we and how long have we been driving" _as he watched the scenery whiz by.

Caroline kept her eyes on the road replying "_a few hours and I just kept driving north of mystic falls, I figured any direction would do" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

He slightly chuckled replying "_where do you have in mind" _looking over at her.

She thought about it before replying "_uh…Alaska, Canada or anywhere that has a bar really" _before slightly laughing. Damon rolled his eyes replying "_once there's a bar and somewhere to feed fresh, I'm happy" _sarcastically.

She looked over at him as he added "_did you take any blood bags" _in a serious tone. She shook her head replying "_no I figured we would probably feed fresh although I have to add no way am I staying in a dingy motel, I will compel myself into a hotel if I have to" _in an amused tone.

Damon laughed replying "_you've been in my room, does that look like someone who would stay in a dingy motel, I know we're vampires but even I have standards" _raising his eyebrow at her.

She looked at him and laughed at his expression before replying "_now that I wasn't aware of but I'm glad you think the same and about the blood bag thing, we don't need it, we're better off feeding fresh even though I cant really do it without killing anyone" _simply shrugging her shoulder.

He laughed feeling completely speechless at her reaction but managed to lightly quip "_didn't know you had it in you Blondie" _with a hint of sarcasm.

He added "_but I wont let you kill anyone if you don't want to plus you need to know how to do it because you might not have access to blood bags especially in other parts of the world" _in a genuine tone. She looked at him giving a slight smile replying "_thanks" _to which he nodded in acceptance.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_to be honest I want to, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie don't get it, its who I am and I cant change that and like you said I need to learn how to feed without killing" _as she looked over at him with a soft smile.

He looked at her replying "_I get it and they will never understand so from now on we feed fresh and I don't care if you want to kill someone so just do it if you want to and I will do it too, that's the only condition I have and you know I wont judge you for it" _in a serious voice.

She knew he meant it so she replied "_it's a deal plus I know you completely accept you nature unlike a certain brother of yours" _as she felt herself relax knowing he would never judge her like they would back in mystic falls.

Damon slightly laughed sitting up and turned a bit to face her lightly quipping "_how come your really quiet, its not like you" _in a curious voice.

She rolled her eyes replying "_I'm not who I used to be and I don't feel the need to talk incessantly anymore" _in an indifferent tone wishing she never said anything considering his apology but it was out before she could stop it.

He inwardly flinched knowing she was having a dig at him as a voice in the back of his mind told him he deserved it and he knew he did considering he was horrible to her when all she ever done was be nice to him.

He decided to say something softly adding "_I know I was an asshole to you back then" _in a genuine voice. She picked up on it looking over at him replying "_really" _in a sarcastic tone.

He replied "_I really hurt you and its something I really regret, you didn't deserve it" _before falling silent.

She sighed before looking at him to replying "_look I'm sorry for snapping considering you did apologize and I don't hate you, I can understand why you did it, besides like I can talk, I done the same thing when all that Klaus drama happened but if you ever do something like that to me again I will rip your fucking heart out" _firmly before looking back on the road in front of her.

It caught his attention and he didn't blame her for her threat as he curiously asked "_what do you mean" _as he looked at her.

She thought about it before replying "_I had someone for a feed and fuck in the next town over after Tyler bit me, I was just so pissed off that Klaus used Tyler to bite me just to get back at Stefan and the fact none of you even told me about Klaus so I didn't know who he was or what he looked like until he came into my house that night to give me his blood for the cure" _with slight anger in her voice.

She looked over continuing "_that was low of all of you and it just proves none of you gave a crap about me just once your precious Elena was safe, I really don't know what is so special about her" _in a bitter tone.

She angrily added "_and if I had of known about everything then I wouldn't have been bitten and Klaus wouldn't have one over on me with the blood thing and he wouldn't have one over on my mom and be able to get into her house, so thanks for that by the way" _looking back in front of her.

Damon flinched and he didn't know why he felt bad about leaving her out of the loop but then all he cared about was Elena and he hated himself for it now.

He replied "_if it makes you feel any better Klaus has one over on me too since it was Stefan that got his blood for me" _in a light tone.

She looked over at him to see he was slightly smirking and she figured it was the closet to an apology she would ever get out of him so she accepted it with a slight nod of her head but remained silent. Damon glanced over at her noticing she had an angry expression and as he thought about it, he knew she had a point that if he had of told her about everything then she could have been more aware of everything and maybe she wouldn't have gotten bitten but it was too late now but he couldn't understand why she would let him come with her if she was still pissed off at him over everything that happened.

There was a silence as she thought about all the questions in her head and he could tell she wanted to know something so he told her "_ask I know you want to" _keeping his eyes on her.

She glanced at him softly replying "_why did you do it" _in a curious voice with no anger.

He knew what she was referring too and he thought about it before replying "_as you know I had my emotions turned off, all I saw was Katherine and I didn't care who got hurt in the process and its something I regret and always will, but then I ruined it all by going after Elena when she was just a Katherine replacement and she was even worse then Katherine, so I got what I deserved with that one" _in a soft voice. He looked at her continuing "_and with the Klaus thing, it was Elena that wanted to keep you out of the loop because she thought you would be safer and I honestly thought Bonnie would have told you and if I knew they didn't, then I would have told you, so I'm sorry again" _in a genuine voice.

She looked at him giving a slight nod in acknowledgement as he fell into silence and she had a feeling he would say it in his own time so she remained silent as he added "_Katherine knew she was a bitch but Elena just used me and strung me along and then denied ever doing it so they were both the same really, I was just too stupid to see it" _falling silent hating that he had revealed so much about himself since last night.

Something told her he was done talking and she knew he wasn't one for talking and that he probably hated himself for saying so much to her and the look on his face confirmed it for her when she looked at him to see he was staring out the window but she noticed the look of vulnerability on his face so she told him "_as I said I'm not Elena, so I'm not gonna hold it over you but can we just forget it ever happened and start again, we left mystic falls we should leave all that crap behind, we were both different people back then so it never happened" _in a genuine voice.

He knew she meant it so he looked at her replying "_deal, mystic falls is forgotten about, it never happened" _with a slight smirk.

There was a silence and he was surprised she didn't go on at him and lecture him and hold it over him like Elena would, he was expecting Caroline to give him a lecture but it didn't happen and he realized he had her all wrong and she had really grown up since she turned.

Caroline was glad he was back as this was the Damon she liked, the sarcastic one not the broody one so she quipped "_good, I was beginning to think you were replaced by broody Stefan for a second" _in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes replying "_never" _in an amused tone.

She was curious and asked "_I'm surprised your even letting me drive your car, Elena told me you wouldn't let her drive it" _in a curious tone.

He looked at her replying "_Elena always crashes a car, you think I would trust her with this considering it was straight off the factory line when it was first made" _in a firm voice.

Caroline laughed replying "_yeah that makes sense, Elena is a crap driver" _as she looked at him.

Damon added "_besides I am quite enjoying it here for a change so you can drive for now" _shrugging his shoulder.

He leaned forward to put on the radio that played pop music before he picked up the half empty bottle of bourbon and started drinking it.

Caroline looked at him and laughed replying "_it's a bit early for that isn't it" _rolling her eyes. Damon flashed a grin at her replying "_its five o' clock somewhere, besides we're vampires, its not like we'll die from it" _with sarcasm.

Caroline looked at him replying "_can you at least put on a decent radio station, I thought you were too cool to be listening to crap music" _slightly shaking her head in disbelief.

Damon chuckled replying "_and what would you have" _before turning the knob on the radio to a different station.

He stopped when he came across a rock music station when Caroline teasingly quipped "_that's better" _while slightly laughing. Damon replied "_I happen to like rock music, I didn't know you did" _in a curious tone.

Caroline softly replied "_I may be blonde and was a cheerleader but that doesn't dictate my tastes, you cant judge a book by its cover, you should know that and besides I just let whatever people in mystic falls think whatever they want about me, they don't know the real me" _as she looked at him.

He replied "_that's true" _knowing she was right as he was always judged by his cover and no one ever looked past the surface. He couldn't help asking "_I really had you all wrong, didn't I" _in a regretful tone.

She looked over at him replying "_I could say the same about you but I think we both had each other wrong" _in a soft voice.

He kept his eyes on her remaining silent not wanting to say he wanted to be her friend as he wasn't going to put himself out there for her to knock him back so replied "_lets not make the same mistake this time" _in a genuine tone.

She looked at him softly replying "_you got it Salvatore" _giving a soft smile.

She was surprised he made some effort and she couldn't help wonder if they could be friends as she knew he didn't do friends because everyone always screwed him over but she found she actually thought of him as a friend and she hoped maybe he would see her as a friend and that he could trust her.

Damon was surprised she didn't laugh at him and her reaction left him a little confused especially when she said people always judged her by her cover and he found he could relate to that and it surprised him more that she knew that about him.

He was always so used to people judging him but here she was willing to just forget the past and start again when normally people always just left him and hated him but she seemed to not hate him and it was hard for him to get used to.

He found himself wishing he never left with her as he could feel her getting too close or that she could get too close and it scared him and it left him vulnerable to her hurting him but he found he actually wanted to know her.

He wasn't sure why and he knew it wasn't the blood bond they shared but he found that she didn't judge him like everyone else and it was a refreshing change plus she also said she could understand why he did what he did to her and with her admission to using a feed and fuck he thought maybe they were more alike then he previously thought.

* * *

A week later they were in New York and after compelling themselves into a hotel they went into a bar down the street like they had been doing over the past week. They walked in and Caroline sat down in one of the booths in the corner while Damon went to the bar and compelled a bottle of bourbon and two glasses which didn't surprised Caroline as she knew he always used compulsion.

As she waited Caroline couldn't help think just exactly what were Damon's reasons for leaving with her and she knew the doppelganger probably had something to do with it and she knew if Elena turned there was no stopping her from following Damon.

Caroline didn't know why she was so affected by these thoughts as she wondered could it be possible she was falling for Damon. She looked over in his direction to see he was flirting with the female bartender as he ordered their drink and she rolled her eyes thinking there is no way in hell Damon would feel anything for her judging by the way he was flirting with the bartender.

She couldn't help remember the last week where they slowly made their way up the east coast stopping to feed fresh and then going to get smashed in some bar before they either crashed in a hotel or with some random hook up they individually met in the bar that night before meeting up the next day to continue on their road trip.

She was surprised to find Damon didn't judge her for using a feed and fuck for the night like Stefan or Elena would but she knew Damon would be the last person to comment on something like that since he done it himself his whole vampire life and she found his lack of judgeyness was the one thing she liked about him.

She remembered over the last week how much he made her laugh and also showed her how to hunt properly as well as teaching her how to fight incase she ever needed too and that was another thing that surprised her as back in mystic falls he was a completely different person.

She put it down to the fact that Elena had him totally whipped but now that he was away from the town he was behaving more like he was when Caroline first met him that night in the car park for the first time before he got all caught up Katherine not being in the tomb and in Elena's web of manipulation.

She glanced at him again overhearing him talk hidden innuendo to the girl behind the bar and she couldn't help but slightly laugh to herself thinking it was nice to see him so carefree and relaxed for a change rather then seeing him all defensive, sarcastic and mean to everyone all the time.

She realized that she liked him so much more then she did in mystic falls now that she got to know him better but she knew there was no way she could go there again as she knew just how unpredictable he was and she knew that he probably didn't feel anything for her at all and even worse then that she didn't want to be an Elena replacement and she wasn't even sure if they were friends.

She was broken from her thoughts when he sat down beside her lightly quipping "_drink up Blondie" _the glasses and the bottle of bourbon on the table as he sat down.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_going straight for the hard stuff" _with sarcasm as he filled both their glasses slightly laughing at her comment.

They started to talk about their road trip and Damon told her stories of what he got up to over the years and Caroline thought some of them were insane and Damon promised to make sure she had some of her own insane stories to tell in the future.

Caroline found she was glad she let Damon come with her and was looking forward to spending time with Damon until he got bored of her but she pushed that thought away but she didn't know that Damon was actually looking forward to being with her as he didn't like the thought of being on his own anymore, not after the last century and a half alone.

* * *

A few hours had passed and they were already through a bottle of bourbon when Caroline's phone rang she took it out of her pocket looking at the screen and muttered "_its Elena again, she really cant take a hint, can she" _before she answered it.

Damon rolled his eyes feeling glad he destroyed his phone and he knew the only reason Elena was ringing Caroline all week was to find out where he was but it surprised him that Caroline had also been avoiding Elena too as this was the first time she answered her phone.

She never got the chance to say hello as Elena just snapped "_Caroline, I've been calling you all week, where is Damon and where are you, is he with you, a dead body was found on the main road last week and I know he had something to do with it" _angrily.

Caroline replied "_I'm out of town and instead of just assuming it was Damon why don't you ask him and did you choose to turn, I thought you didn't want to be a vampire" _firmly.

Elena retorted "_I don't but I don't want to die besides I've chosen animal blood because I don't want to kill innocent people" _in a judgey tone.

Caroline and Damon rolled their eyes at Elena's choice of diet and Caroline told her "_have you not learned anything from the Stefan diet, your better off on the human blood and you don't have to kill people, there is the blood bags and by denying your nature it will backfire and then you will end up killing someone" _as she wondered was Elena nuts to think she could go on animal blood and not end up killing someone.

Elena simply replied "_Stefan will help me, I don't want to be a monster, that's what Damon is and I don't want to be that" _as Caroline shook her head in disbelief at Elena's attitude.

Elena continued "_and because its Damon, he snaps and then someone gets killed because of it and he wonders why I will never choose him over Stefan, remember what he done to you and Jeremy, its his fault that everything happened since he came back for Katherine" _not knowing Damon was with Caroline and he could hear every word.

Caroline noticed the flash of hurt on his face but it quickly disappeared as he tossed back a drink so she replied "_that's between me and Damon and besides its not like you deserve him anyway or know anything about him in the first place and its not his fault all that happened, it probably would have happened anyway" _keeping her voice calm.

They both heard Elena scoff as she retorted "_what's that supposed to mean and you know where Damon is don't you, tell me Caroline, I need him" _innocently.

Caroline replied "_he obviously doesn't want to talk to you if you cant reach him, so just leave him alone, haven't you hurt him enough" _before she tossed back a drink.

Caroline knew Damon was listening in as Elena retorted "_he hurt me a lot and yet I still forgave him and he knows it plus its not like anyone else cares about him so he should just be glad I care about him since no one else will" _firmly.

Caroline saw Damon tense up on the spot and she knew Elena's words hurt him so she retorted "_your not innocent yourself, you know, you hurt him too and most of those things he done was because of you and the way you treat him and you know it, you know you don't want him but will just string him along for your own gain, remember you told him his love was a problem, and for the record I do care about him because he is my friend which is something you will never be to him and just remember Stefan has killed way more people then Damon ever did, you seem to forget Stefan is a ripper"_ in an angry tone not realizing what she said.

Damon didn't miss that Caroline said she cared about him and she was his friend and it surprised him that she defended him like that to Elena but it just confirmed it for him as he sort of thought they were friends but he didn't dare go there as it always backfired on him.

He listened in as Elena spat back on the phone "_so Damon is with you, I knew it, I wanna talk to him Caroline, you know I had him first" _in a bitter tone.

Caroline smugly replied "_actually I seem to remember it was me that had him long before you got your claws into him" _slightly laughing not seeing Damon looking at her.

Damon's expression was one of complete surprise that she was so defensive of him and indirectly claimed him right in front of him and he couldn't help the small smile on his face but tried to push it away even though he didn't want to.

He couldn't believe Elena tried to pull the 'she had him first' line when it was Caroline that he showed an interest in when he first came back to town even if it was only to get him the crystal he needed to get Katherine from the tomb which had nothing to do with Elena so he made a mental note to point that out to Elena sometime in the future.

Caroline was so angry her grip tightened on the phone as she looked at Damon who silently told her to give him the phone which she did as she was losing all patience with Elena really hating that she was stuck with the doppelganger for eternity.

Damon took the phone of her and spoke "_what do you want and for the record I was interested in Caroline long before I ever set my sights on you, so she had me first and if Katherine had been in the tomb like she was supposed to be, then I never would have looked at you, so you were only a Katherine replacement" _in a bored tone wishing she would go away and die somewhere.

He hated that she was going to be around for eternity and if that wasn't bad enough, Katherine was also going to be around too and he didn't know which was worse.

Damon swore he could her offended expression over the phone as she softly replied "_Damon we need to talk, I remember everything, that you compelled me, I know you love me" _as sweetly as she could.

Damon seen Caroline's shocked and slightly hurt expression and he wished he never told Elena that as he knew now that he didn't love her at all but found himself feeling something for Caroline and hating the look on her face as he also wished she never heard Elena say that.

Damon replied "_a lots changed since then, I don't love you anymore, I see you for what you really are, you don't accept me as a vampire, you want me to be Stefan and I'm not Stefan, so I'm done wasting everything on you, I'd rather enjoy eternity not waste it pining over a Katherine replica like you, I already wasted a 145 years doing just that" _still sounding bored.

They could both picture Elena turning on the waterworks as she replied over the phone "_so that's it, your moving on" _in a teary voice.

Damon looked at Caroline replying "_that's exactly what I'm doing" _flashing her a smile which she didn't see as she tossed back a drink.

Elena quickly replied "_who is she" _angrily.

Damon replied "_oh I'm looking right at her and she's hot plus she's so much more fun then you, I wish I'd seen it before, she would have made the whole Katherine drama more bearable unlike you who just makes me miserable" _keeping his eyes on Caroline.

Caroline looked at him wondering was he talking about her as he talked to Elena but she pushed that thought away even though the way he was looking at her lustfully said something different to what she was thinking.

Elena bit back "_so that's it, your not even gonna give us a chance" _angrily.

Damon smirked as he told Elena "_nope, your way too boring and I've found someone much more exciting especially when it comes to hunting down humans, the killing and partying so I don't think you could ever match up to her especially in that department, if you know what I mean" _in a drawling tone as Caroline's eyes widened and she bit back a laugh at his words.

Caroline was surprised there was no sarcasm in what he said and she couldn't hide the feeling that she hoped he was talking about her but she pushed it away because she knew Damon was probably only saying it to annoy Elena.

Elena hated he wasn't choosing her anymore and that he saw her for what she was as she spat back on the phone "_and you wonder why I will never choose you" _angrily.

Caroline leaned forward putting her hand on Damon's arm as Damon darkly chuckled coolly replying "_whatever Katherine" _in a nonchalant tone before hanging up the phone and putting it on the table.

* * *

Caroline couldn't help laughing at him calling her Katherine as he refilled both their glasses emptying the contents of the bottle. Caroline couldn't help ask "_are you really over Elena" _in a curious tone.

She wasn't afraid to ask as they had both become quite close over the last week but she knew there was always a danger of overstepping and she just hoped she hadn't overstepped.

Damon took a drink before replying "_I think so, the last week away from mystic falls, I haven't thought about her once until she rang you so I don't think I ever did love her, I think it just wanting to see Katherine in her, the idea of Katherine, Katherine wasn't in the tomb and then Elena looks just like her and is nice to me" _as he looked at her.

He paused before adding "_I didn't see it at the time but I think she was just a Katherine replacement, you know what I mean" _with a furrowed expression.

Caroline shook her head slightly replying "_I know what you mean" _in a soft tone as she looked at him. Damon replied "_the fact she wanted me to be something I'm not should have told me something" _in a self deprecating tone as he rolled his eyes.

Caroline softly replied "_at least you see it now but maybe it was what you needed to get over Katherine too" _as she looked at him.

Damon thought about it thinking maybe she was right and replied "_you may be right" _before falling silent.

He added "_can we not talk about those two doppelganger bitches, its bad enough I wasted all that time on them and we may run into them in the future which is even worse" _slightly laughing.

Caroline laughed replying "_yeah you're right, they so aren't worth talking about" _in a teasing tone before finishing off her drink.

Damon tossed back his own drink and went to the bar for another bottle and found himself starting to feel something for Caroline but he was afraid to go there as she may not see him that way and he wanted to be sure he genuinely felt something for her and that she wasn't a replacement for Elena but he didn't know that Caroline was having the same thoughts.

They spent the rest of the night in the bar, talking and flirting with innuendos towards each other and they found they really enjoyed each others company. Before they knew it, it was closing time and they were been asked to leave so they bought another few bottles to take back to the hotel. Damon was surprised to find he wanted to spend time with her and not have a random girl for the night and he was even more surprised to find that Caroline wasn't talking to any guys like she normally did.

* * *

They got back to the hotel room they were sharing as they figured they had already seen each other naked so it was no big deal plus they liked each others company and they were both as drunk as vampires could get.

Caroline lay down on the bed as Damon switched on the television and put it on a rock music channel and turned up the volume before opening the fresh bottle lightly quipping "_not quitting on me now, are you Blondie" _in an amused tone as he walked over to her with an amused smirk.

She looked at him replying "_in your dreams Salvatore" _before sitting up and taking the bottle off him and she didn't miss the way he let his fingers brush against hers and she couldn't hide the feeling she got when he let his fingers linger against hers.

She took a long drink from it before passing it back to him lightly quipping "_you've had 145 years of practice and it may be a while before I can keep up with you, but you know I love to try" _in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes replying "_I know you do and to think I thought you were boring" _before smirking at her as he sat beside her.

She hit him on the shoulder playfully replying "_shut up, I'm not boring" _slightly laughing as he passed her the bottle looking at her in a lustful way which she didn't miss.

She sat back on the bed with her back against the headrest and he moved to sit beside her curiously asking "_do you regret letting me come with you" _in a vulnerable tone.

She didn't miss it and the look of vulnerability in his expression and she knew he was drunk as he always opened up when he was like this so she replied "_no I don't, I like you Damon and I think of you as a friend" _in a serious tone not adding she liked him more then a friend and she didn't miss his surprised expression either.

He softly replied "_me too and I'm glad you like being a vampire too, " _giving a soft smile.

She was surprised he thought of her as a friend as she looked at him replying "_when I was dying of the werewolf bite, Klaus told me that vampires don't have to live by human rules and now I have to say I agree although I don't go to the same extremes if you know what I mean_" before taking a drink from the bottle in his hand.

He replied "_I do and its good you see it that way" _as she passed him the bottle letting her fingers brush against his and they fell into an awkward silence as they couldn't look away from each other.

They both felt slightly weirded out by it and she was relieved when Damon looked at the television to see a Metallica video and quipped "_you know I worked as a roadie for them for a while in the 80's, man they knew how to party, there is days I cant even remember so that will tell you how much I drank" _slightly smiling at the memory.

Caroline's eyes widened as she replied "_you toured and partied with Metallica also one of my favorite bands" _in disbelief looking at him in slight awe.

Damon rolled his eyes nodding as she added "_they were nicknamed Alcoholica because they drank so much, I think you would have fitted right in" _slightly laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes before replying "_they probably got that from me because I could always drink more then them so they would try and keep up and they done well too and its a shame I had to leave after a few years because of the no ageing thing and people were starting to comment on it, I really got on with all of them" _as he looked at her.

Caroline asked "_what's your favorite album" _with curiosity.

Damon replied "_I would say Ride the Lightening and Master of Puppets" _as he looked at her.

She replied "_me too but I think Justice for All is overrated and I don't get why people hate Reload, at least with Reload they weren't afraid to try something different" _as she looked at him.

Damon replied "_I agree" _as he took a drink from the bottle before passing it to her.

She took a drink before she teasingly quipped "_I can see now where you get your man slut reputation from, all those endless groupies and blood supply too" _to which Damon rolled his eyes.

Damon teasingly quipped "_it was worth it and I don't remember you complaining when you met me, you practically were eye fucking me at the table in the grill like a piece of meat" _before smirking at her.

Caroline laughed replying "_you loved it and from what I remember you weren't complaining and didn't exactly try to get into my head to compel me because it was me that invited you back to mine so it wasn't all you" _teasingly.

Damon looked at her lustfully quipping "_your head wasn't my target" _in a seductive tone as she fell silent.

She saw the way he was looking at her lustfully and she was surprised by it as she didn't think he was interested in her but she couldn't help the feeling that she was starting to fall for him again.

She broke the silence replying "_I could say the same for you" _not sounding as flirtatious as she would have liked as she looked at him feeling her arousal and she knew he could smell it because she could smell it off him and he knew it too judging by the way he was looking at her.

She took the bottle off him and took a long drink before she leaned over him putting it on the table before straddling him and slightly laughing at him quipping "_forward much" _in a flirtatious tone but she could see he didn't mind it.

She rolled her eyes almost whispering "_very much, so do something about it if you have a problem with it" _to which he slightly laughed.

He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him as she put her hands on his shoulders as he replied "_I m not complaining" _as she tangled a hand in his hair before crashing her lips to his much to his own surprise but he wasn't complaining as he wondered just how long it would take for it to happen figuring it was better late then never.

He deepened the kiss as she slid her hands under his t-shirt working letting her hands run up his body before she pulled it over his head letting her eyes drag over his body as she pulled off her own top before she kissed him again.

Before she knew it he flipped her onto her back to which she slightly laughed replying "_who's forward now" _in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he pulled off her jeans and the rest of her underwear before he started kissing her neckline, working his way down her body and she knew where he was going and how good it would be. She knew it was probably a bad idea to get involved with him again but they way he was making her feel right now she didn't care and she was going to enjoy every bit of him for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for all your reviews and alerts.**

* * *

The next day Damon woke first and was freaking out as he didn't know what to do, he just had amazing sex with Caroline and now she knew he liked her and he was just waiting for her to tell him it meant nothing when she woke up even though she said she liked him back.

He looked over at her feeling really stupid in letting her get so close to him and even worse he found he was starting to let her in which scared him because it meant she had the power to shatter him because she had seen in him what he kept hidden from everyone else.

He decided to push her away before she could hurt him so he got up and called room service and when the girl appeared he took her into the room and fed on her hoping Caroline would see it and decide she wanted nothing more to do with him before he got hurt.

He glanced over at her thinking he was doing them both a favor before he compelled the girl to stay quiet and not to move and fed on the girl.

* * *

Caroline stirred and swore she could smell blood and woke to find him with just his jeans on snacking on the girl that brought room service and the tray full of food that was by the door and she slightly laughed at him thinking he looked hot with bed hair.

When he finished feeding he looked over at her with a smile which surprised her but then he kept surprising her since they left mystic falls.

He figured his plan was complete as he read the blank expression on her face and he waited for her to freak out and leave but she surprised him by reaching over and picking his t-shirt off the ground and put it on as she walked over to him slightly laughing at his frown and she playfully rolled her eyes at him before sinking her teeth into the girls neck not knowing his plan to get her to leave backfired.

When she had her fill she pulled back and wiped the blood from her lips with her finger and licking it off with her tongue as she kept her gaze on him.

She had an amused expression as he faltered slightly thinking she looked so hot and how did she not fall for his plan so he compelled the girl to leave and closed the door, turning to see her lying on the bed smirking at him and before she knew it he was on top of her in the bed and she knew he was ready to continue what happened last night.

* * *

It was dark when they both left the bar and went to Central Park as Caroline wanted to go hunting and Damon told her it used to be one of his hunting grounds at night as it was easier to do as very few people were around.

They walked through the grounds before spotting a couple sitting on one of the benches so Damon walked towards one of the clusters of trees that was not far from the bench but out of human hearing range and Caroline followed him as they hid in the shadows behind the trees out of sight.

Damon liked that she picked up on what he was doing straight away but he knew Stefan taught her a little about hunting which sickened him so he quipped "_and we're hunting my way not Stefan's way" _as he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes whispering "_get over it Damon, I'm with you, not Stefan which means I want to hunt using the snatch, eat and erase thing you do or did" _firmly as she looked at him.

Damon nodded his head sarcastically replying "_I didn't think you had it in you" _with a soft smirk.

Caroline coldly retorted "_there's a lot of things you don't know about me" _as she looked over at the couple on the bench.

Damon silently looked at her before softly replying "_I know" _in a small voice hating that he clearly underestimated her and decided it was not a mistake he would be repeating as she already proved herself to be more then what he thought she was all along.

Caroline impatiently replied "_can we just get on with it before they leave" _still watching the bench.

Damon softly replied "_patience, remember we're much faster then them so they aren't going anywhere" _as he watched the bench. Caroline looked at him slightly laughing "_you, patience, that's a first, even Elijah said you were impatient" _in a teasing tone.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_I can be patient when I want to be…and…..he may have….had a point" _as he looked at her. Caroline raised her eyebrow at him replying "_you weren't the other night when I was doing that thing to you" _in a teasing tone.

Damon was lost for words and he knew she knew he was lost for words as she was starting to smirk at him teasingly so he snapped back "_whatever Blondie, now are we doing this or what" _in a firm voice before shaking his head in disbelief.

Caroline replied "_ooh hit a nerve" _in a teasing tone to which he just turned to face the humans sitting on the bench.

Damon glared ahead of him hating that she caught him out and if it was anyone else she caught out he would have laughed but the fact it was him she was making fun of, he really didn't like it and wondered is that how people felt every time he had a sarcastic comment to throw at them.

He pushed it away deciding that he meant every single word he said to those people but he knew that Caroline was only teasing him as she always did since they left mystic falls but the real reason he was pissed off was because when she turned he left her to fend for herself and he hated that it was Stefan who helped her and not him.

Caroline noticed his change in behavior as he was now all tense and defensive and she figure it was probably because she had to rely on Stefan to show her all this.

She told him "_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, how about you show me the way you hunt, personally I wouldn't wish Stefan's way on anyone and I stopped going with him after the first time when he made me kill a bunny after that I just went alone or got a blood bag from your stash" _to which he turned and looked at her.

His expression softened when he realized she wasn't setting out to be mean or having a dig at him and softly replied "_its okay and I thought it was you taking it" _with an amused expression.

She replied "_you knew" _slightly raising her eyebrow. He rolled his eyes replying "_I live with an in the closet ripper who is in denial and eats Thumper and friends so I have to keep a check on what is in the cellar"_ with slight sarcasm to which she slightly laughed.

He added "_I'm glad you didn't go on the Stefan diet, it wouldn't have worked out too well" _in a genuine tone and she believed him.

There was a comfortable silence as she remembered something Bonnie told her one day and she figured now was her chance curiously asking"_out of curiosity how do you do the fog and the crow thing which I think is awesome" _slightly smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes replying "_after I turned I heard stories of some vampires being able to control nature but I didn't believe it and then I met Sage and she confirmed it for me so after I left her I tried to do it and after a while I was able to do it and then I used the fog for hunting and the crow to be my spy, although I don't know why I don't use it anymore, I blame Elena for that one" _in a disgusted tone to which they both softly laughed.

Caroline thought about it and remembered when he used the crow to get her to get him out of the cell when Stefan put him there when she was human and at the time it freaked her out but now she thought it would be cool to do.

Damon watched her in amusement as he could see the cogs turn in her brain and he knew she was thinking about it and wasn't surprised when she looked at him asking "_feel like showing me how to do it" _with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Damon rolled his eyes smirking back at her replying "_fine, but I don't know if you will be able to do it because it took me a long time but its worth a shot" _thinking he loved her already which shocked him.

He moved standing behind her putting his hands on her shoulders whispering "_keep your eyes on the humans" _looking straight ahead of him.

Caroline whispered "_now your straight down to business, makes a change so I cant complain" _in a teasing tone.

Damon chuckled pulling her right up against him whispering "_I thought you liked it when I was straight down to business" _in her ear running his hand down her arm before kissing her on the neck as she softly laughed.

He stopped what he was doing putting his arms around her waist adding "_just try to picture the fog coming in around them" _in a soft voice.

Caroline done what she told him and followed what he was telling her but nothing happened and after a few attempts there was still nothing so she sighed replying "_its not working" _slightly shaking her head.

Damon moved to stand in front of her replying "_it takes time but just keep trying and I know you will so I will show you how its done" _before turning to look at the couple who were still on the bench.

Caroline watched as Damon focused on the two humans and she could see the fog slowly start to creep in on the two humans who didn't notice it until it was all around them and that was when Damon moved in and Caroline followed him.

They compelled the humans not to scream and took their fill of blood before compelling the humans to forget about them being vampires and they never saw them before leaving the park.

When the humans left Caroline turned to face him watching as he licked the blood of his lips as he looked at her intensively with his vampire face.

She found herself wanting him again thinking he looked so hot as she slowly walked forward and crashing her lips to his which he returned as she tangled her hand in his hair tasting the blood on their lips as he pulled her closer.

Damon pulled back whispering "_that was new" _in a surprised tone as she never done that before when they went hunting. She slightly laughed replying "_you looked hot with your true face showing and I couldn't resist"_ in a teasing tone.

He chuckled replying "_I could say the same for you" _doing the eye thing as he kissed her again.

She pulled back replying "_so what's next" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes replying _well there is the bar we've been frequenting since we got here so I suggest bourbon, dancing on the bar and body shots" _in a teasing tone.

She laughed replying "_yeah you might wanna compel people to not notice the last two before that happens" _as she rolled her eyes.

Damon lightly quipped "_I can be very persuasive" _in a flirtatious tone.

She looked at him lustfully replying "_can you now" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

He kissed her again before replying "_you know I can" _before smirking at her.

She laughed knowing he was right as they left the park and walked down the street to the bar as Caroline excitedly told Damon "_I have to say that was so cool, I cant wait until I can do it" _as Damon put his arm over her shoulder which they both thought was unlike him to do but neither commented.

Damon chuckled replying "_it is cool and I'm glad you think so but I do sometimes use it just to make humans scared even if I'm not actually looking to feed because its funny" _as he looked at her.

She laughed replying "_I am not surprised but we should do it more often" _shaking her head in slight disbelief.

Damon wasn't surprised she suggested that simply replying "_eternity is a long time, gotta amuse yourself in some way and I figure why not use it to do that, plus the looks on their faces is priceless as they wonder where the hell the fog came from or why the crow is staring at them" _shrugging his shoulder to which she laughed.

She replied "_something tells me eternity will not be boring" _as she looked at him.

He replied "_not with me it wont" _as he looked at her.

* * *

They had been in the bar they were in the night before for a few hours and they were sitting in the booth in the corner deep in conversation with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses along with a bottle of tequila for some shots when they heard someone walk up to them quipping "_well look what we have here" _and they looked up to see it was Katherine.

Damon rolled his eyes in disgust turning back to toss back a drink before replying "_Katherine what the fuck do you want" _hating that she ran off and left him to deal with Klaus and Michael on his own.

Katherine giggled replying "_still alive I see" _as she looked between Damon and Caroline.

Caroline sitting across from Damon looking at Katherine replying "_could say the same for you, unfortunately, I was hoping you would be dead" _in a cold tone of voice.

Katherine raised her eyebrow replying "_ouch" _in a teasing tone looking at Caroline who tossed back a shot of tequila.

Damon was glaring at his glass furious that Katherine of all people found them as he was really hoping he would never see her again so he looked at her retorting "_Michael is dead thanks to Stefan, Klaus is binded by a spell and the originals are still alive and kicking" _with a cool smirk.

He slightly chuckled at the last bit of information amusingly adding "_and Elena is a vampire and she choose Stefan, so you've got an eternity of competition" _finishing off with a smirk at Katherine who was stunned silent.

Caroline glanced between them as Katherine thought there was more to it so she replied "_there is something your not telling me, there is more, what is it Damon" _in a firm voice as she pulled a stool over and sat at the end of the table.

Damon nonchalantly replied "_don't know what you mean, why don't you run along and ask Stefan, I know he would love to see you again" _with slight sarcasm.

Katherine replied "_I had to leave Damon, Michael nearly killed me, he drained me of my blood, there was no way I was sticking around if he killed Klaus because then he would come after me so I figured I would be safer if I got the hell out of town while I still could" _as she looked at them both.

Caroline scoffed angrily replying "_typical Katherine, always looking out for yourself, you know this whole mess could have been avoided if you never came back to town or let Damon know you weren't in the tomb all along" _as she glared at Katherine.

Katherine glared at Caroline replying "_oh it speaks, I always look out for myself and if you're smart you will do the same, both of you and remember I made you, I can kill you" _in a threatening tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes retorting "_I've survived worse then you, I'm not scared of you" _in a cool tone of voice.

Katherine raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner but Damon interjected "_Katherine just go away and if you touch Blondie I will kill you myself or will personally bring Klaus back and hand you over to him" _in a cool tone as he glared at Katherine.

Katherine wasn't deterred softly laughing before picking up the bottle of bourbon and taking a long drink.

She put the bottle down curiously asking "_so Elena's a vampire, I may have to pay her a visit, cant believe she chose Stefan, I thought she would have had you both like I did, although I can see what attracted her to him but we all know she is just a replacement for me and I could say the same for you Damon by loving Elena" _shrugging her shoulder.

Caroline retorted "_shut up Katherine, you know you were just using them all those years ago or do you just enjoy inflicting misery on Damon after a century and half so just go away and annoy someone else" _coldly glaring at Katherine.

Damon noticed Caroline's defensive reaction at Katherine's words and he noticed she was defensive of him earlier and he wondered maybe she did care about him but he was so scared to take the risk but he found himself wanting to take the chance at the same time. Katherine glared back at her as Damon interjected "_yeah Katherine, we don't want you here, so go away before I drag you outside and rip your spleen out through your back and I will enjoy it immensely" _in a threatening tone as he glared at her.

Katherine raised her eyebrow looking at both of them skeptically before replying _"fine I guess I will have to pay my little doppelganger a visit and tell her all about that little hunting excursion you had in the park earlier" _in a light tone before getting up and walking out of the bar waiting for them to follow her.

As Katherine walked out the door Caroline went to say something but Damon signaled for her to stay quiet which she did until Damon relaxed in his seat and tossed back a drink.

Damon quipped "_she was still outside, she wanted us to follow her but when she realized we weren't falling for it, she left so good riddance, hopefully she will go annoy Stefan for a while" _as he rolled his eyes.

Caroline curiously asked "_how do you know she was still outside" _as she looked at him.

Damon looked at her replying "_she's my sire so I can always sense her and it may be that over time I've learned to become more aware of threats and to sense any other vampires that may be a threat" _as he refilled their glasses.

Caroline was shocked as she didn't know this asking "_how come I can never sense you or any other vampire until they are right beside me" _as she took a drink from the glass.

Damon internally kicked himself for not informing her about these things as he replied "_since I was a crap sire I never told you about it but if it makes you feel any better I was alone after I turned so I had to learn from scratch and it resulted in me getting my ass kicked until I learned, but you will learn over time and it will be quicker because I can show you this time so you will learn far quicker" _giving her an apologetic glance.

They remained silent for a few minutes as hurricane Katherine ruined the mood and Damon knew she had been watching them and he hated that she saw them in the park earlier and he would put money on it she would run back to mystic falls and tell Stefan and Elena just what he and Caroline were getting up to in New York.

He felt the walls closing in on him so he got up whispering "_I'm going to check she's really gone" _before walking out of the bar.

* * *

Caroline sighed knowing he wanted to be alone so she gave him his space refilling her shot glass and tossed it back before reaching for the bourbon and refilling the glass to the top wondering just what the hell Katherine was trying to do and did she just enjoy inflicting misery on other people because she was so miserable herself.

She wondered how Katherine even knew they were here unless Katherine had been in New York all along and spotted them and decided to cause a little trouble because it was too much of a coincidence for her to just show up here when they had been here for a week so she figured Katherine was here all along.

Even worse it meant Katherine knew there were hunting and sometimes killing humans and Caroline knew that Katherine would have a field day with that information and run back to mystic falls and tell Stefan and Elena who would tell Bonnie.

Caroline figured this wasn't good as it meant that Stefan, Elena and Bonnie would probably now come to New York and that was part of the reason Caroline didn't want Elena knowing where they were and she was afraid that if Elena came it would mean Damon would go back to loving Elena and that scared her as she knew everyone always chose Elena.

Caroline stayed in the bar for a few hours before finishing off what was left in the bottle figuring she was done replaying all the worst case scenarios in her head for the millionth time so she decided to buy a bottle of bourbon and head back to the hotel.

* * *

She got back to the hotel room and locked the door behind her to see Damon sitting on the bed with his own bottle of bourbon. She walked over and sat in the same position on the bed with her back against the headboard and opened the fresh bottle of bourbon as Damon tiredly spoke "_you too" _nodding towards the bottle in her hand.

Caroline looked at him seeing the vulnerable expression on his face that he didn't bother hiding anymore as she replied "_its been one of those nights" _with slight sarcasm to which they both softly laughed knowing what she meant.

Damon tiredly whispered "_my primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today, the remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom, so lets get hammered" _staring at the wall.

He looked over at her seeing the bottle of bourbon in her hand quipping "_but I see we already had that idea" _with a soft smirk not hiding the hurt in his eyes at Katherine's reappearance.

Caroline took a long drink before breaking the silence asking "_you think she will tell Stefan and Elena and they will come here with Bonnie and set our asses on fire" _curiously as she looked at him.

He took a drink before replying "_she's Katherine, she loves to play games so I'd say she will keep it to herself but if she wants Stefan back then yeah you can bet she's on her way to mystic falls to drop that little bombshell so we can expect my broody brother to arrive with his just as equally broody girlfriend and their judgey little witch to get all sanctimonious with us" _with a sharp smirk.

Caroline tiredly replied "_great, so much for getting away from them" _in an angry tone.

Damon noticed the slight insecurity in her voice so he looked at her taking her hand in his replying "_if they do show up, don't let them get to you and I don't want Elena or Katherine, I want you" _in a genuine tone.

She looked over at him and seen he was serious so she believed him replying "_I wont but this is your last chance, if you want Elena, say it now and I wont mind, I'd rather be friends then not at all" _not hiding the vulnerability in her voice.

Damon picked up on it replying "_I want you, no one else and I mean that" _before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

She moved closer to him with their shoulders touching taking the now empty bottle out of his hand and putting it to the side before curiously asking "_how did you meet Sage" _in a curious tone.

She didn't bother dancing around asking him as she knew they were a lot more open around each other more so from his side since they left mystic falls and they felt comfortable enough around each other to talk about things which they both liked.

Damon sighed taking the bottle out of her hand taking a drink thinking about it before replying "_I met her in 1912, I came back to mystic falls for a relatives funeral and Stefan was there, he was a full blown ripper at the time, working up his legendary status by wiping out small villages on a weekly basis, apparently even Klaus and Elijah heard about him at the time and I had managed to avoid Stefan since I left him with Lexi back in 1864" _as he looked over at her waiting to see her look at him in disgust.

He wasn't really surprised it didn't happen as he shared far worse with her about how he killed and tortured people to either get what he wanted or just because he could and felt like giving into his true nature.

He continued "_Sage was a female boxer, she used to fight with the local men in the ring which was not done at the time, needless to say she completely kicked their asses and I was drawn to her, I knew she was a vampire and in a way she was another Katherine only not as nasty and manipulative" _stopping to take a drink as she passed him the bottle.

Caroline curiously asked "_how so, like how were they different" _still looking at him. Damon looked at his hands continuing "_as you know Katherine used me and Stefan by playing us against each other and left us for dead but with Sage, she only wanted me even if it was for her own amusement but it was enough for me at the time and it was a bonus that she had no interest in Stefan, and she knew I was a new vampire so she took me under her wing, she was actually nice to me" _glancing up at her.

He continued "_she taught me to give into my vampire instincts and to enjoy them, I was afraid when I first turned, I never wanted it, Stefan forced me to turn so after that I tried to avoid humans if I could, only feeding on them when I needed to and tried not to kill them most of the time and when I did kill it was because I had no control" _as she shook her head in understanding.

She didn't interrupt as he continued "_and by the time I met Sage she knew I was uncomfortable with being a vampire and that I fought my nature so she taught me to give into it, she told me women were for food as well as for pleasure, she told me not to resist it, to give into it but keeping your control at the same time, she explained that I wasn't going to end up like Stefan, so I did and I enjoyed every second of it and its why I will never be anything other then who I am right now" _stopping to take another drink.

He passed Caroline the bottle which she took a drink from before lightly quipping "_I see where you get your sluttish reputation from" _in a teasing tone.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_you love it" _smirking at her doing the eye thing to which she laughed.

She lightly quipped "_that I do" _as she looked at him.

A comfortable silence fell before she asked "_can you be that for me, what Sage was for you" _in an anxious tone.

He looked at her "_yeah if you want me to, but you've got good control already, so I don't see how you need me" _in a curious tone.

She looked at him hesitantly wondering if she should say anything but she knew he would be the last person to judge her so she cleared her throat before replying "_yeah that's what I wanted people to think in mystic falls, but it scares me and I hate it sometimes, I could be in a room and all I hear is rushing blood in the humans around me and like you I never asked for this, I was just a pawn in Katherine's game to send a message" _softly.

He finally understood what she meant so he shook his head in understanding replying "_I will" _which she accepted it with a smile. She curiously asked "Sage, _was she a Lexi for you, like a friend" _as she took another drink.

Damon looked at her replying "_not really, I mean we slept together a lot and she showed me things women weren't supposed to know in the bedroom and I stayed with her until I accepted my nature and then we went our separate ways and in truth I was sick of her and I wanted to branch out on my own, I wanted to experience it alone" _rolling his eyes at the last few words.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_so you learned your womanizing ways from a woman, talk about ironic, well at least some good came of it, shame I didn't know that when I seen her in mystic falls, I would have thanked her" _teasingly winking at him as she patted the inside of his thigh.

Damon slightly laughed replying "_knowing you, you would have" _in amusement as he took the bottle off her.

Caroline wasn't surprised when he continued "_after I left Sage I decided to focus on getting Katherine, and since Emily was burned at the stake thanks to Katherine who just left her for dead once her own ass was saved, I put Emily's kids into hiding with a relative they had in another part of the state, I asked them for help but they wouldn't help me because they hated vampires and I was surprised they didn't kill me on the spot but I figured it was because I helped Emily's kids escape, it would also explain why all the Bennet line hate me and I'm sure they had something to do with it and twisted it so I look like the bad guy as always…the spiteful judgey bitches" _in a bitter tone.

Caroline took his hand in hers interjecting "_it wasn't your fault, you tried to help and they owe you, you should point that out to Bonnie" _as she looked at him.

Damon looked at her replying "_I wouldn't give her the satisfaction" _in a firm tone.

In that moment he found he was glad to have someone like her on his side even if it still surprised him in some ways as he was so used to being alone, left in the dark to be forgotten with no one giving a thought about if he lived or died as a voice whispered in his mind that Caroline cared about him but he pushed it away.

He continued "_so I left America and went to Europe to find some witches and they are just as judgey but not as bad as they will actually give you a chance to speak before deciding they hate you and I did come across a few that told me to forget about Katherine because she wasn't worth it, some told me there was no way I was opening the tomb because the witch who placed the spell made it too powerful to break the tomb open and then some tried to set me on fire too but then I did try to kill them when they wouldn't give me what I wanted" _rolling his eyes.

He took a drink from the bottle and passed it to her adding "_so I came back to America in the 1950s to annoy Stefan for a while because he was back in mystic falls in all his broody, bunny eating glory and I nearly outed him to the council for revenge over what he did in 1864 by killing all the founding families" _as he looked at her.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion asking "_wait, so Stefan killed all of Elena's ancestors because he was a ripper at the time, she knows about it now and she forgives him but still calls you a monster, what a fucking hypocrite, I'm gonna kick her ass the next time I see her" _in an angry tone.

Damon smiled at her defending him so he replied "_Stefan has a way of twisting things to make him look innocent and me like the bad guy, no doubt he tried to make out it was my fault and she believed him" _rolling his eyes.

Caroline remembered something replying _"now it makes sense, when I first was with you, Stefan and Elena tried to make out that you were not who you said you were, that you were bad news and that you would hurt me, that's why Stefan put you in the cell and then you tried to kill me, you were getting back at him" _in a curious tone.

Damon flinched so she added "_I wasn't having a dig at you Damon, I'm just trying to build a picture" _in a soft tone as she looked at him.

He shook his head replying "_I know but I feel bad over it now, I had my emotions turned off at the time and I always had to get back at Stefan because he was trying to stop me from getting Katherine out of the tomb and I used you to get what I needed and when you did, I saw you as a way to get the council on alert for vampires so Stefan would have to clean up the mess, I'm sorry for that Caroline" _in a genuine voice as he looked at her waiting for her to give him a lecture like Stefan and Elena would and then leave him like everyone else did.

There was a tense silence as she thought about it before replying "_I should be mad but the vampire in me can understand that, after Tyler bit me and with the whole Elena and sacrifice drama I just wanted to switch it off and I nearly did but then I remembered what you did to me and I didn't want to be that" _falling silent looking off to the side not sure if she could continue because she knew how volatile he could be.

Damon put his hand on her cheek softly telling her "_you can say it, I wont freak out" _as he looked at her even though he was surprised she hadn't left.

She looked at him slightly shaking her head continuing "_when Rose died I was in the woods, I saw you kill that girl and I left before you knew I was there but whenever I felt like turning the switch off I remembered that night and how broken you looked and I felt so bad for you but I knew if I came near you, you would kill me so I left because I knew it was a hard moment for you and I didn't want to intrude. Then that night at the Lockwood event when you and Stefan were going to kill Klaus but ended up with Stefan killing Michael I overheard you tell Stefan the switch was a myth and I realized that I didn't want that to happen to me in a hundred and fifty years from now because I don't think I could handle feeling nothing and then one day it all hits me so in a weird way you stopped me from switching it off" _in a soft voice.

Damon was stunned silent looking at her before replied "_where have you been all my life, I wish I met you a hundred and fifty years ago, you would have saved me a whole world of trouble" _with a soft smile before taking a drink from the bottle.

Caroline looked at him replying "_I don't think I could have done anything because of Katherine, you were determined to get her and you did, you just didn't know it was a lost cause and then Elena looking like her didn't help" _taking the bottle off him.

She took a long drink before teasingly adding "_but now you've seen sense and kicked them both to the kerb" _to which he slightly laughed.

She added "_I'm not going back over this again so just forget about it because I have, I really cant be bothered wasting my time on vengeance when we aren't the same people anymore" _in a genuine tone and he believed her.

She passed him the bottle as he added "_and to think if I never came back then Klaus wouldn't have found Elena" _in slight disgust.

Caroline quipped "_then I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't be a vampire" _in slight disappointment.

Damon looked at her in confusion surprised at her admission replying "_ you sound disappointed" _in a curious tone.

Caroline looked at him replying "_well I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you, and I like being a vampire, its changed me, okay I'm still insecure but I'm not as bad as I was when I was human, the little things don't matter like they used to, its changed me and for the better plus now that I've gotten to know you I wouldn't change any of it and now that I think about it I didn't like who I was when I was human, I was so unhappy in myself and you were the first person to ever look at me the way you did, like you wanted me" _falling silent.

She then added "_until you saw Elena that is but then so does everyone else so that bit didn't surprise me" _in a self deprecating tone.

Damon quickly replied "_the only reason I looked at Elena was because she looked like Katherine, if she didn't look like Katherine, I wouldn't want anything to do with her and remember I saw you before I saw Elena and you practically dragged me back to your house after I spoke to you" _in a teasing tone doing the eye thing.

She laughed replying _"well Stefan was too uptight looking and Elena saw him first so I had to get one over on her so I chose you because your hotter looking and it was an extra bonus when I found out you were his brother and I even told her I got the other brother, I hope you don't mind" _as Damon laughed shaking his head in disbelief not missing that she chose him over Stefan even before she knew him and Stefan were brothers.

She rolled her eyes adding _"Elena was totally disgusted at that and that was when she decided she wanted you too and told me I couldn't have you because she wanted you" _as she looked at him.

Damon rolled his eyes wishing he realized Elena was just another Katherine when he first met her lightly quipping "_her loss" _with a smirk before crashing his lips on hers.

They fell into silence as she lay against his shoulder when he put his arm around her before she softly whispered "_you never talk like this and today meant so much to me, I know I can trust you but you will never trust them, I just hope someday you will trust me" _as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Damon remained silent knowing she was right except for one thing, he was already starting to trust her, he was just so scared he was going to end up regretting it and if that happened, then he knew it would be the end of him.

* * *

A few days later they were still in New York and Damon was walking into the hotel room and saw Caroline hang up the phone.

She turned to face him telling him "_that was Stefan, he said Katherine is in mystic falls, she told him everything she saw us do the other night in the park, he's pissed and he said he wants us back in mystic falls or he will force us to go back, even if he has to use Bonnie, we cant go back there the council know about us" _to which Damon just tensed on the spot wishing he killed Katherine that night.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for your reviews and alerts.**

* * *

There was a tense silence in the room as Caroline looked at Damon thinking they should just leave so she told him "_we should run, I mean how can he track us, there is no way he can find us" _in a curious tone.

Damon softly cursed before replying "_I knew she'd tell him because she wants him to like her again, she's a fucking bitch, I should have killed her" _falling silent.

Realization dawned as he angrily added "_I bet he will use his own blood and get Bonnie to do a tracking spell, she done one using Jeremy's blood when to find Elena when she was kidnapped" _as he glared ahead of him.

Caroline muttered " _which time" _to herself about Elena been kidnapped.

Damon scoffed in agreement replying "_I'm not going back so I've got a better idea and it just so happens I know a witch that may help us" _feeling a plan formulate in his mind.

Caroline smirked at him teasingly quipping "_let me guess, you rocked her world" _as she looked at him.

Damon broke from his trance to see her expression replying "_jealous, you shouldn't be, I rock yours every night" _seductively as he looked at her intensively.

He moved closer to her as she asked "_what is the plan then but I have to say don't your plans always go wrong" _in a teasing tone raising her eyebrow.

He was glad she wasn't freaking out and was being funny as it helped him not freak out plus he knew she was right rolling his eyes replying "_yeah that was when I was distracted and trying to be what Elena wanted me to be, but if you remember before I got caught up in Elena and was with you my plans never failed because I wasn't trying to be something I'm not but I don't have that distraction anymore so it will work" _in a firm tone.

She slightly shook her head replying "_yeah I remember, and I'm so glad your not trying to be something your not anymore, I wouldn't have you any other way Damon, so don't ever change, now lets hear this plan" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her visibly surprised asking "_do you really accept me for who I am" _in a small voice not really wanting to know the answer.

She walked closer to him replying "_I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't and I wouldn't have let you come with me if I didn't like you" _putting her hand on his shoulders figuring she might as well just say it.

He put his arm around her lower back pulling her closer to him as she added "_I don't know what we have here but I know I like you probably more then I should, I don't know if were friends with benefits or what" _not wanting to add more then a friend just yet.

What she didn't say didn't go unmissed by Damon who remained silent figuring if she said it then there was little chance she would laugh at him if he admitted and blurted out "_me too and yeah we can be that if you wanna be" _looking at her intensively.

Caroline lightly quipped "_you know maybe we should just stay here for a while before we leave because I have something else in mind that will keep us busy"_ looking him up and down seductively to which Damon rolled his eyes with a smirk as he knew she was shamelessly checking him out.

She smiled at his expression knowing she had been caught but she didn't care especially when he was looking at her the same way and she just couldn't say no to him when he was looking at her like he was.

He moved closer trailing his hand over her shoulder as she crashed her lips on his which e returned as they got caught up each other silently deciding to abandon whatever plan they came up with was kicked into action.

* * *

They stayed in New York for a few more days before they were back on the road in the car with Damon driving as Caroline curiously asked "_so what is the plan" _looking over at him.

Damon thought about it before replying "_we're not going back" _looking over at her.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression as he added "_obviously we cant go back and we don't know if the council are still on alert and we could also be walking into a trap and I'm not risking it" _in a firm tone.

She remained silent thinking there is no way Stefan or Bonnie would set them up to be caught be the council so she asked "_you don't think Stefan, Elena or Bonnie would do that to us, would they" _in a curious tone.

He looked over at her replying "_if Stefan is still a ripper, then maybe because he will want to save his own ass, Elena will want to get back at me in some way so definitely she would but she would make herself the innocent one by saying I forced her to turn or something and because of that Bonnie will want to set my ass on fire, so yeah I think they would" _in a firm tone.

She sighed knowing he was right as she replied "_and if Katherine is there, she will just make it all worse by telling them what we got up to since we left mystic falls" _in a defeated tone.

Damon looked over replying "_they wont blame you, I'll get the blame, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie will all say I'm the one corrupting you and that I forced you into killing those people and to leave with me, so it will be me that is the bad guy, not you so don't worry about it" _in a soft tone.

Her expression turned to one of anger as she replied "_what, no way, you never forced me to do anything, I chose to do it and I will tell them that, so they can go to hell, I'm not letting them blame you for me doing those things" _in an angry tone.

She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and he slightly laughed at her reaction replying "_yeah, you tell them" _in a teasing tone knowing right well she would do it and it surprised him slightly that she would.

She looked over at him with disbelieving expression angrily retorting "_its not funny, I'm sick of them blaming you for everything I do or Katherine does, I can make my own choices and if they pull that you compelled me when I was human, I will personally burn that house down to the ground with them in it" _not noticing Damon's amused expression.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing when she looked at him with a murderous expression as he quipped "_okay we'll burn the house down, what the hell, why not, just once we leave Katherine and Elena in it" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

She glared at him silently before she started laughing replying "_sorry I got a little defensive there, cant help it" _not adding it was because she cared about him too much.

Damon looked over at her replying "_don't be, I kinda liked it" _winking at her suggestively knowing he did like her being all defensive over him.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Caroline was surprised he didn't mind her being defensive over him and she knew she was defensive over him and she didn't care if he knew she was because in her mind she did care about him and he was worth defending and she was sick of Elena, Stefan and Bonnie blaming him for everything.

Caroline broke the silence looking over at him telling him "_if we aren't going back you know that Bonnie will track us down or Elena and Stefan will follow us" _in a curious tone. Damon rolled his eyes knowing she was right replied "_I'd put money on it besides that witch I told you I know, well she may be able to help us"_ as he looked at her.

He added "_actually I might just call her instead of driving all the way to Arizona" _as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Caroline looked out the window as he talked to the witch on the phone and when he hung up she curiously asked "_what did she say" _looking over at him.

He looked at her replying "_she cant help us, she's now a vampire and her powers were taken off her by her ancestors so she is just a regular vampire but she did say if Bonnie is as powerful as I say then there is no way we would be able to hide from her because Bonnie would be strong enough to counteract any spell a witch does for us" _almost laughed at Caroline's shocked expression.

She replied "_so much for witches being judgey little things" _rolling her eyes.

Damon chuckled replying "_not this one, I met her in the 80s when she was twenty at college and apparently she turned five years after I left her" _slightly laughing to himself.

Caroline pushed asking "_why did she turn" _curiously.

Damon replied "_she told me that she met a guy about a year after I left her and she knew he was a vampire so she decided to turn for him after a year plus she told me I ruined human men and sex for her so that was a reason why she turned" _slightly laughing.

Caroline laughed replying "_you weren't joking when you said you rocked her world" _playfully hitting him on the arm.

He rolled his eyes as she added "_I have to meet her, she seems nice" _looking over at him. Damon replied "_she was and if it wasn't for my obsession with Katherine then maybe I would have turned her, who knows" _shrugging his shoulder.

He didn't feel like talking about it any longer so told her "_I think maybe we should just have a road trip and go wherever we want and avoid going back to mystic falls as long as we can" _looking over at her. She shook her head in agreement replying "_lets do it" _slightly laughing.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and they were now in Montreal, Canada after they decided to go north as Damon hadn't been in Canada in a long time and Caroline always wanted to go see the Niagara Falls but never got the chance until now.

After they had visited the falls they went to Toronto for a few days and then on to Montreal where they had been staying for nearly a week as Caroline loved it so much and Damon liked it too even though they were being hassled by phone calls from Stefan and Elena but they ignored their calls.

Damon and Caroline had arranged to meet in a café later in the day as they both wanted to do their own thing for a while plus have a bit of a break from each other as they were in each others company all day every day for the last month.

Damon was sitting at a table by the window waiting on Caroline and when he sensed her he looked up towards the door to see there was another girl with her.

Caroline looked over catching his eye line and waved before both her and the girl walked over to him and sat in front of him at the table by the window. Damon smiled softly asking "_I see you've made a friend" _in a curious tone as he looked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him replying "_this is Veronica, I walked into her on the street and when she touched me I got the same feeling I get when I touch Bonnie" _now whispering "_she's a witch and knows what we are, she can help us" _as she looked at the menu.

Caroline briefly introduced them "_Damon meet Veronica, Veronica meet Damon" _before ordering herself a coffee when the waitress came over to the table not noticing Damon's pissed off expression.

When she walked away with their orders Damon snapped "_are you crazy, she will probably set us on fire" _glaring at Caroline.

Veronica cleared her throat interjecting "_if I wanted to set you on fire I would have done it when I first met Caroline and she is right I can help you" _looking at Damon.

Caroline sensed the tension adding "_look we need all the help we can get Damon so just give her a chance, she isn't Bonnie, not everyone is judgey like her" _glaring at Damon.

Veronica added "_she's right and I can tell you about the originals too and the doppelganger" _in a small whisper knowing they would hear her as she looked at both of them.

Caroline and Damon looked at her wide eyed and she slightly laughed at their shocked expressions and was about to say something when they were interrupted by the waitress who left their drinks on the table.

When the girl was out of hearing range Damon angrily spoke "_what do you know about the originals" _in a low tone with a tense expression as he looked at her.

Veronica sighed before she replied "_can you quit with the animosity, I can sense it coming off you in waves and to be honest its annoying me" _in a cool tone.

Caroline bit back a laugh as she knew the expression on Damon's face showed he meant business so she added "_yeah she is right Damon, just give her a chance, she could be a good ally and we don't have much of those in mystic falls, especially with Bonnie" _in a soft tone.

Damon kept his eyes on the witch not sure he could trust her so he looked at Caroline replying "_fine, if this goes wrong and it will, its all on you" _in a cool tone of voice.

Veronica looked at him curiously interjecting "_you don't trust witches, do you" _with a quizzical expression.

Damon replied "_lets just say any I've met, they have given me a reason to why they cant be trusted" _as he glared at her.

Caroline watched them uneasily thinking this was a bad idea to bring them together like this as she mentally kicked herself for not talking to him first and getting him to meet Veronica instead just inviting her along for coffee.

Veronica calmly replied "_I'm sorry to hear that Damon but not all of us are like that, some of us understand that you need to keep a natural balance and vampires are part of it, some of us understand that some of them are not the abomination that most witches think they are, although there is the exception that are known as rippers like your brother for instance" _as she looked at him.

Damon hid his surprise that she knew about Stefan as she further added "_I hope you can learn to trust me" _in a genuine tone.

Damon kept his eyes on her for a few seconds thinking over her words and he got the feeling she was hiding something especially since she knew about Stefan but he figured Caroline was just trying to help so he coolly replied "_fine, but cross me and I will rip your heart out before you can even think of giving me an aneurysm" _with a cool smirk to match.

There was a tense silence between them both as Caroline watched on regretting what she done but she sighed in relief when Veronica coolly calm replied "_fine but the same goes for you" _glaring back him as she didn't completely trust him either but she meant it when she said she would try.

Caroline interjected "_now that we've got the posturing out of the way can we get down to business, please tell us what you know Veronica" _looking at the witch.

Veronica turned to face Caroline adding "_I like you already so I will talk to you and I need to know what happened with the originals and the doppelganger" _with a soft smile.

Caroline smiled back as she heard Damon lowly mutter something under his breath but the witch didn't hear it as Caroline filled her in on everything from when Katherine came back to town and tried to hand Klaus over to Elena.

She also told her how Klaus was now a hybrid and they tried to kill him but they found out that if any of the originals were killed then all vampires would die and since they didn't believe him when Klaus said they were from his line they didn't know if he was telling the truth so they couldn't permanently kill him but instead had to bind him with a dark magic spell.

Damon also added "_and the doppelganger is now a vampire"_ in a cold tone of voice.

Veronica leaned forward before softly replying "_this is bad" _slightly shaking her head.

Caroline added with humor _"I didn't think it could get any worse" _slightly laughing.

Veronica replied "_if the doppelganger was still human there may have been a way to reverse the curse, if she had any sense she would have turned the second she found out about Klaus" _in disbelief.

Damon bitterly retorted "_well this doppelganger handed herself onto a platter Klaus so go figure" _with a hint of sarcasm.

Caroline added "_and there is another hybrid, he was sired to Klaus but he left town ages ago, I don't know where he is but he has no interest in making other hybrids" _looking at the witch.

Veronica calmly replied "_he will have to be taken down before he becomes a threat, you understand that" _in a serious tone.

Caroline nodded her head replying "_I know and I understand, we cant have another Klaus" _hoping it wouldn't happen but she also knew just how volatile Tyler could be, she just hoped he would not end up being a threat.

Caroline curiously asked "_do you know anything about memory spells, that can be used to make people forget stuff, like if your a vampire" _cryptically as she didn't want to give too much away.

She looked at Damon who coldly interjected "_in the town where we are from they have a council but they found out we are vampires so we had to leave because we cant compel them to forget since they are all on vervain" _in a calm voice.

Damon had watched the interaction between the witch and Caroline and he thought maybe the witch wasn't so bad as she didn't make any judgey remarks at them and she seemed to be on the side of vampires and accept them much to his surprise as the only witches he ever met were like Bonnie and worse.

Veronica thought about it replying "_memory spells are sketchy, they usually require dark magic rather then light magic and even then they may not completely work because memory part of the brain is a complicated process so the spells are quite unreliable" _looking at them both with an apologetic smile.

Damon was thinking and blurted out "_what about time travel, we go back and stop me from trying to get Katherine from the tomb" _lowly more to himself but they both heard him.

He realized he said it out loud looking at both of them with a blank expression silently cursing himself but he put it down to being so open with Caroline for the last month that he knew he could trust her with anything but regretted saying it with the witch there so he made a mental note to be more cautious if they went back to mystic falls.

Veronica added "_they don't work, again the process is complicated, changing events that are fixed and are meant to happen is messy, if you didn't try to get Katherine out of the tomb, then your life would be different, you wouldn't be here with Caroline, in other words the timeline would change and events that were meant to happen but didn't would have massive repercussions in this timeline if you were to change the past and it could end up being worse then it already is" _in a serious voice.

Caroline added "_and I would be dead because you never would have come to town and I wouldn't have your blood in my system" _as she looked at Damon.

Veronica added "_exactly, anyway I seem to have answered your questions but I will do some research and get back to you, can I leave my number with one of you" _looking between them both.

Caroline pulled out her phone and exchanged numbers with the Veronica before the woman left the café.

Caroline looked at Damon asking "_can we trust her" _in a curious tone.

Damon smirked replying "_I hope so but I know she's hiding something" _in a curious tone.

Caroline looked at him quizzically so he added "_I could hear her heart rate change especially when she was leaving bits of the truth out, she is lying about something, I don't know what it is yet but I'm sure it will bite us in the ass at some point considering she knows about Stefan which isn't good because it means she knows me" _slightly raising his eyebrow.

Caroline asked "_I never heard that" _dejectedly as she looked at the table.

Damon replied "_it will come with time, when your talking to humans you should try and listen to what they are saying and listen to their heartbeat too, it was also easier to do because you were doing most of the talking so I could listen to her heart rate properly" _giving a soft smile.

She replied "_still doesn't make me feel any better" _rolling her eyes.

He leaned forward replying "_there was one thing you did right, you didn't tell her we're from Mystic Falls, although if she knows about the originals and the doppelganger then she knows something and she definitely knows about Mystic Falls, I just cant figure out who she is working with" _in an annoyed tone.

Caroline asked "_you think we will find out" _in a curious tone. He replied "_I'd put Stefan's life on it" _rolling his eyes with a smirk to which she laughed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Caroline's phone rang and she looked at the screen muttering "_speaking of brothers, its Stefan" _rolling her eyes.

She answered it in a cool tone of voice "_what Stefan" _while Damon could tell knowing she didn't want to talk to Stefan.

Stefan asked "_hi Caroline, where is Damon" _in a curious tone.

Damon reached over taking the phone off her replying "_I'm here, what do you want, your disturbing us, we were busy" _in a bored tone to which Caroline slightly laughed.

Stefan replied "_I thought I said Katherine was back in town, you need to fix it, you were meant to be back three weeks ago" _in a firm tone. Damon rolled his eyes replying _"we cant go back, the council know about us, you idiot, don't tell me your still in Mystic Falls" _in an annoyed tone.

Stefan replied "_yeah I am because they think Elena is still human, for now at least" _firmly.

Damon replied "_well if you must know we're in Florida so we'll be back whenever we feel like it" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Caroline bit back a laugh covering her mouth with her hand as Stefan spat back "_no your not, I got Bonnie to do a tracking spell, you've been heading northwards up to New York and then to Montreal for the last month and you know it" _angrily.

Damon coolly chuckled "_didn't know you were such a stalker Stef, I'm hurt you would treat me like one of your ripper victims" _with disdain in his voice. Stefan hesitated replying "_it was Elena's idea, she wanted to know where you both were" _in a nonchalant tone.

Damon darkly chuckled replying "_really, you know I told her to get lost, for someone that chose you again, she sure is wanting me around an awful lot" _in a mocking tone.

Caroline saw the look of hurt flash across his face and she knew that Elena was still probably trying to cause trouble where there was none and she was surprised when Damon added "_I'll tell you what I told Elena three weeks ago, I don't want her, so tell your girlfriend to leave me the hell alone and stop calling Caroline all the time" _firmly. Stefan was silent before replying "_she never told me she was calling you, I didn't know" _in a genuine voice.

Damon sensed he was telling the truth so he replied "_well that shows how manipulative she is if she didn't want you to know she is calling me, she's just another Katherine and the sooner you realize that the better, the past month away from her have been the best weeks I've ever had and I only wanted her because she looked like Katherine, and I think it's the same for you, so you should think about that for a while" _in a genuine tone.

Stefan figured he may have had a point so he deflected it replying "_whatever Damon maybe you shouldn't come back considering this mess would never happened if you just stayed away and I will deal with Katherine" _before hanging up the phone.

Damon handed her the phone back before rubbing his face with his hands in frustration as she quipped "_wanna go to the bar" _in a soft tone.

Damon looked at her replying "_yeah like now" _impatiently to which they paid for their coffees and left the café.

* * *

They went into the bar down the street and they sat at the bar ordering two bourbon and told the bartender to leave the bottle.

Caroline asked "_you think we should go back" _in a curious tone.

Damon tossed back the whole glass before replying "_no I don't, I think its stupid considering we could be walking into a trap" _as he refilled the glass.

She thought about it before replying "_I agree" _to which he tipped his glass off her glass as a toast.

Damon remained silent and Caroline knew he was ready to snap so she whispered "_you wanna go hunting" _as she rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration replying "_yeah, come on" _and compelled the bartender to leave the bottle and two glasses and to keep their seats before they went outside.

They found two random strangers and compelled them to follow them into the alleyway just down the street and when they were out of sight behind a few large industrial dumpsters they fed on two girls. Caroline could tell Damon was going in for the kill as she could hear the heart rate of the girl he was feeding on start to fade which meant she was dying so she decided to drain the girl in her arms dry.

They looked at each other silently as they disposed of the bodies in the dumpster before silently waling back into the bar and retaking their seats as she softly asked "_you feel better" _in a whisper.

He nodded his head replying "_yeah once I'm with you" _giving a soft smile knowing there was more to what was between them then just friends but neither of them ever said anything about it and they quite liked it that way.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before she spoke "_you know, I'm gonna give my mom a call and see has she heard anything, I just hope they don't have her phone tapped or something" _in an unsure voice.

Damon looked at her quizzically replying "_that's a bit much" _in a curious tone.

She replied "_I'm the sheriff's daughter, I know all about phones being tapped when people want information and if the council want to kill me the first thing they will do is tap my mom's phone" _as she looked at him.

She added "_that's why I am going to compel a stranger to let me use their phone and I can send her a cryptic message or something, then she will know its me" _slightly smiling. Damon replied "_smart move, Blondie" _genuinely as he tilted his glass at her.

She slightly laughed before placing her lips on his which he pulled her in closer to him wrapping his arm around her, deepening the kiss before she stopped and walked away.

Damon groaned in defeat under his breath feeling all the stress he used to feel in Mystic Falls come rushing back and he hated it considering he had felt totally relaxed since he left with Caroline and he knew the reason for it was because he was away from all the drama and Caroline was not one for drama and it was what he liked about being with her.

He glanced over at her to see she was on the phone and he wondered if there could ever be something more to what they had between them over the last month but he was just so afraid she would see him as using her as an Elena replacement and if he was honest he was also afraid she was an Elena replacement.

But as he watched her he saw she had become more confident, she was so care free and actually embraced being a vampire and it didn't surprise him anymore because he found it was a quality he liked in her and it helped that she told him she accepted him for who he was and for the first time he felt like he didn't have to change who he was to be accepted by someone.

He knew he had really enjoyed the last month as she made him laugh more in the last month then he ever did since he was human and that was a very long time and if anything she made his internal misery that bit more bearable each day he was with her. It also helped that he hadn't seen any of the gang from Mystic Falls even if Stefan pestered them by ringing Caroline all the time because she would ignore the phone calls too. He hoped to hell that they wouldn't turn up in the bar but he thought it too soon but then he felt her presence.

* * *

He sighed knowing he thought of it too soon lightly quipping "_Rebekah" _with his back to her.

He took a drink as she sat beside him replying "_Damon Salvatore, of all the gin joints in the world" _in a light tone as she refilled Caroline's empty glass from the bottle.

Damon rolled his eyes before looking at her retorting "_so go find another one" _glaring at her to which she smirked at him.

She tossed back her drink before reaching across and picking up his bottle of bourbon to refill her glass as he felt that sense of anger he hadn't felt in a month come rushing back knowing it was too good to have been true, he could leave the planet and venture out into the furthest reaches of the universe and they would still find him.

Rebekah ignored him knowing he was probably irritated at her presence so she told him "_you will tell me where Klaus's body is" _in a light tone but he didn't miss the threat behind it.

Damon rolled his eyes replying in a bored tone "_and I'm supposed to care, because" _turning to face her with a smirk.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_if you don't I will tell the council all about vampires in Mystic Falls" _in a smug tone. Damon tossed back a drink before sarcastically drawling "_again, I'm supposed to care because" _turning to face her with a smirk to match not telling her they already knew.

Damon knew there was something more to this so he wasn't playing her game and Rebekah was losing patience quickly and he knew it but he also wasn't going anywhere especially if it was Mystic Falls without a damn good reason.

Rebekah sighed replying "_fine, then I will just tell the council to hold you responsible for all the drama that happened since it all started when you fist got back to town" _to which Damon snorted in disgust.

He glared at her retorting "_if anyone is to blame, its Katherine" _before tossing back a drink wishing he had a dagger so he could kill her.

Rebekah coolly replied "_grow up Damon, for a century and a half old vampire, you sure act like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted which was Elena" _pausing before adding "_we both know the only reason you wont go back to your brother is because of Elena" _before tossing back her drink.

Something clicked for Damon as he darkly chuckled facing her before replying "_oh I get it, you want Stefan, but your too chicken to go and get him yourself, last I checked you're an original and cant be killed, so you want me to do your dirty work" _rolling his eyes.

He continued "_so if you want Stefan, you go get him, I'm not doing your dirty work but let me warn you, you have some competition from Elena and Katherine and everyone else in Mystic Falls" _with a cold smirk.

He leaned closer to her angrily adding "_you know why, because they all choose Stefan, so like I said, if you want him so badly, get him yourself"_ turning away from her and refilling his glass.

Rebekah darkly chuckled replying "_you sound jealous" _with an amused smile and tone to match.

She tossed back her drink in one go and refilled her glass as Damon retorted "_no actually I'm not, I'm just fed up of everyone wanting me to do their dirty work for them, like I said, you're an original, surely you can take care of something like this yourself or are you just too scared to do it yourself, you want Stefan and Klaus, go get them yourself, I'm not doing your dirty work for you" _coldly glaring at her.

Rebekah glared back at him before coolly replying "_and what if I threaten your Blondie bear over there" _glancing over at Caroline.

Damon didn't take his eyes off Rebekah knowing she could kill Caroline and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it and he hated it but he wouldn't let her see that.

He darkly chuckled replying "_try it and you'll find out" _in a threatening tone.

There was a tense silence as they glared at each other but Rebekah slightly laughed replying "_your so easy, cool it, I have no interest in Blondie, besides I have a brother of mine to get back and make no mistake I will bring him back and I don't care if I have to kill everyone one in Mystic Falls to get him" _in a cool tone before getting up and walking out of the bar.

Damon glared after her wishing he had a dagger with him and he didn't care if he died in the process, it would be worth it to have her dead as it would be one less original to deal with for now. He tossed back another drink before getting up and storming out of the bar hoping Caroline wouldn't follow him as he just wanted to be alone for a while but he knew she probably wouldn't as she seemed to know when he wanted to be alone and it was another thing he liked about her.

* * *

Caroline was standing across the room watching the exchange as she had finished her phone call and she was furious that Rebekah said that to Damon but then she didn't like the original vampire girl anyway so this didn't help matters.

She saw Damon storm out of the bar looking like he was itching to kill something and she didn't blame him considering Rebekah had riled him up for no reason.

She was surprised at his reaction to when Rebekah threatened her and she wondered if he was calling Rebekah's bluff or if he really meant it and she hoped it wasn't the first part. She decided to go back to their hotel as she knew when he was like this, he just wanted to be alone and he would go get it out of his system before he would come back to their room.

* * *

Damon had stormed out of the bar majorly pissed off that Rebekah had the nerve to threaten Caroline and dragged a human into the alleyway down the street out of sight and fed fresh before dumping the body in the dumpster outside not caring that was now three dead bodies in the same location all drained of blood.

While he knew it would be on the news and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were sure to find out he found he really did not care what they thought anymore and went and bought a bottle of bourbon before finding a darkly lit park in the area.

He went and sat on one of the empty benches feeling a lot less angry then he did before but he knew from experience the kill always calmed him down and made him see things so much clearer. He was even more surprised at his reaction over Rebekah threatening Caroline and he realized he really cared more for her then he thought he did, way much more then a friend would react and way much more then he ever did for Katherine and Elena.

He took a long drink from the bottle knowing he would have done anything for Elena back when Klaus was after her but it was nothing compared to what he would have done tonight if Rebekah had followed through on her threat, he knew he would have found a way to rip her limb from limb.

He finished off the bottle in contemplation of the last month he spent with Caroline and groaned as realization over took him and he just had to know if she felt it too or was he just fooling himself again. He didn't care he was setting himself up for her to rip his heart out metaphorically and while he knew it was a possibility he just had to put himself out of his misery before he was in too deep and it was too late to ever comeback from it.

* * *

Hours had passed and Caroline was sitting on the bed watching a movie on the television in the room where they were staying and it was nearly over when she hard Damon enter the room and lock the door behind him.

She knew he was drunk as she could smell the alcohol off him and the nearly empty bottle in his hand confirmed it for her as he climbed up on the bed and sat beside her facing her.

He finished off the rest of the bottle and wasn't really surprised she didn't reprimand him like Elena would for being drunk but then he knew right well she was nothing like Elena and he liked that about her.

He leaned over her putting the bottle on the floor before moving to straddle her as she looked at him with a curious expression wondering what was up with him but she had a feeling she knew what it was, she knew she had feelings for him but she couldn't help wonder did he return those feelings and judging by the somber look on his face she really didn't know so she put up the walls waiting for him to tell her he didn't feel the same way even though she hoped he did.

He looked at her intensively before crashing his lips on hers which she returned as she wrapped her arms around his waist wondering what was up with him as he was acting differently.

He stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers whispering "_I need to know" _so low she almost missed it.

She didn't say anything figuring he would say it in his own time as she leaned back to look at him when he added "_before it kills me" _as he cupped her face in his hands.

She didn't miss the hint of vulnerability breaking through in his voice as she softly asked "_know what" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her intensively replying "_what we have, I know its there, I'm not imagining it, and you know it too especially when we started sleeping together ages ago" _with slight desperation.

She didn't miss it as she wondered did he really like her the way she liked him as she replied _"I know" _not hiding the vulnerability in her voice.

He didn't miss it as he replied "_it scares me, I don't want you to be a Katherine or Elena replacement because you are not, you are much more then that to me, you made the last month the best time I've ever had in the last hundred and forty five years_" not hiding the pain in his eyes.

She looked at him wishing she could make the look in his eyes go away but she knew there was nothing she could do as she replied "_that's what scares me, I don't want to be their replacement, I've always been no ones choice, everyone has always chosen Elena and I don't think I could handle it if you chose her again after starting something with me" _not hiding the vulnerability in her voice and her expression.

Damon softly smiled working up the courage with the help of a bottle of bourbon to continue "_I don't want Elena" _in a firm voice and she believed him but she needed to hear him say it, she needed him to say he chose her before she could say it back.

He continued "_I understand, Katherine and Elena chose Stefan so I know where you're coming from" _falling silent.

Caroline interjected "_I don't want Stefan" _in a soft voice as she looked at him.

He kissed her again knowing he believed her words before he replied "_I've been hurt so much and you know because you're the only person I've told about it for the first time in my whole life, I trust you and it scares me because I am waiting for you to use it against me and twist the knife in my stomach just to hurt me like Katherine and Elena did" _looking at her intensively.

She didn't miss the hurt in his voice as she replied "_you can trust me and I'm not going to betray you like they did, I keep saying forget about them, they aren't worth it, I care about you, you're my friend and I trust you but I don't know if I can say the same about you" _softly as she looked at him.

He slightly shook his head accepting her words as he never did give her a reason to trust him so he replied "_I trust you too, I think you've been the only person that's ever gotten to really know me and not used it against me or judged me, not since I was human" _with a haunting tone in his voice.

She didn't miss it and it made her heart break that he spent a century and a half alone feeling like this so she pulled him in for a tight hug pulling him closer into her so their bodies were tight together.

She leaned back replying "_I never will judge you Damon, I'm not like that, I know what its like to be judged and I hate it" _in a soft voice looking at him.

He looked at her intensively as he added "_its been such a long time since I've had this connection with anyone, I've spent so long on the outside, in the shadows, watching everything but never being a part of it, that I've forgotten what its like to care about someone, I've had my feelings off for so long I've forgotten what it's like to feel and I see it in you and it haunts me, you have something I will never have, I feel like a stone in water, I just keep falling and I cant stop, you know what I mean" _hating he was revealing so much but it felt so good to get it all out there.

She shook her head in understanding as he added "_I choose you over Elena and everyone else and when Rebekah threatened you earlier it made me realize I feel more for you then what we have, I want you more then a friend so I need the truth just this once" _repeating the same words he said to Katherine before she shot him down in words.

Caroline looked at him searching his expression for any doubt but she saw he was completely serious and she couldn't hide the feeling of relief that swept over her as she was sure he wanted Elena and not her but here he was telling her he was choosing her and not Elena.

Damon looked at her blank expression hating that she had effortlessly held a blank expression but then he was able to do the same himself but he felt like he was walking on a knife edge waiting for her to crush him like Elena and Katherine did.

It felt like an eternity before she replied "_I choose you Damon, I would chose you over anyone, I feel the same way about you" _as she watched him intensively.

Damon was silent as he looked at her not sure if he was hearing her correctly as he thought did someone really just choose him, he never thought in a million billion years that would ever happen.

It was confirmed for him when she crashed her lips on his kissing him with everything she had and he could tell she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he swore his non-beating undead heart just rebooted for a second as she flipped them over so he was lying on his back.

She looked at him with a smile teasingly quipping "_last chance, you want out now, do it but if you stay and hurt me again, make no mistake I will kill you" _with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes as he tangled his hand in her hair replying "_I'm staying and if I ever do then I will personally hand you the stake myself" _in an amused tone before pulling her lips to his and kissing her deeply.

He was going to ravish her beyond her wildest dreams for as long as he could as he quickly removed her clothes and wasn't surprised when she done the same to him. He pushed away the whispering voice in his mind telling him he would regret it choosing to just fully enjoy being wanted for once in his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and alerts. **

**this chapter is heavy on the elena bashing so if your a fan of elena then you might want to skip this chapter or not, its up to you. i will never like elena because she is a two faced bitch in my eyes and she doesnt deserve damon or stefan and they dont deserve to be treated the way she treats them.**

* * *

Back in mystic falls Stefan walked into the living area in the boarding house to find Katherine sitting on the chair with her legs crossed in the living area with a glass of bourbon in her hand.

She looked up at him reading his pissed off expression and decided to taunt him a little, as she was bored of this hopelessly awful boring town and in truth she expected Damon to come running back to tell Elena that he was still in love with her, but it never happened much to her own surprise.

Stefan sat down across from her with a blood bag as Katherine lightly quipped "_so Stefan, you back on the human stuff, how does it feel, I haven't noticed any bodies lying around and how is Elena by the way, I haven't seen her in a while" _looking at him with a playful smirk.

Stefan glared at her before pouring the blood into a glass retorting "_why are you here Katherine, Klaus is gone for the moment and even though he may not be dead, you still have no reason to be here, shouldn't you be off inflicting misery somewhere" _in a cool tone.

Katherine slightly laughed before slightly dropping her jaw with a surprised expression replying "_ouch"_ before taking a sip from her glass.

She could see what Damon meant by Stefan always brooding as she noticed Stefan's worried expression so she added _"no reason, just thought I would pay you a visit considering I've been on the run for the last five hundred years plus I like it here so I might stay a while, its been a long time since I've stayed in one place for so long" _in a teasing tone as she looked at him.

Stefan tossed back the rest of the blood in the glass angrily glaring at her retorting "_you cant stay here Katherine, what about Elena, the council cant find out about her being a vampire and how do you think she will take it, she finds it hard enough in dealing with being a vampire without you making her feel worse over it" _angrily.

Katherine rolled her eyes tossing back the rest of her drink before retorting "_lets all make sure poor Elena is okay" _in a sarcastic tone.

She got up and walked over to refill her glass as she added "_so I'm supposed to go and die in a hole just for her, I don't think so, you see I've been alive a lot longer then that disgrace of a new vampire, there is no way in hell I am going to stop living my life just because your precious Elena might take offence, she's a big girl, she can just deal with it" _harshly.

She tossed back her drink before adding "_I bet she isn't even on human blood all because little miss morality is crippled by her emotions and hurting others but she wasn't thinking about your feelings when she decided to string both you and Damon along for her own uses, so she's not innocent, no matter how much you think she is" _in a cold angry tone.

She looked at his confused expression so she laughed adding "_come on Stefan, did you really think she gave a crap about you when she decided to kiss Damon when he was dying, I bet she didn't tell you that piece of information, or the bit where she kissed him when they went to Denver" _with a raised eyebrow.

She paused as she watched the realization slowly spread across his face letting her know he didn't know anything about it before adding "_you really didn't know, she really did string you both along, and you both say I am worse then her, at least I made it clear I wanted both of you" _picking up the bottle and sitting back down.

She took a drink before adding "_I never once lied about who I am Stefan, I made it clear in 1864 I wanted you both and you know that and I will even admit I used you both, but Elena, she clearly has you both jumping through hoops and you cant even see it" _softly before falling silent.

Stefan looked at her before replying "_you compelled our love, well mine anyway but not Damon" _in a soft voice.

He further added _"I didn't love you and you didn't love me either" _glaring at her.

She teasingly added "_you loved me once, you can love me again" _slightly raising her eyebrow at him.

He wasn't buying it as he just ignored her before retorting "_your not capable of love and you know it" _in a firm voice.

She rolled her eyes replying "_believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down so do you, there is a big clue that is alive right now, unfortunately" _with slight sarcasm.

Katherine added "_If you must know, I compelled you not to be afraid of me and Damon already accepted me so he didn't need to be compelled so both his and your feelings for me were real so…are we going to go over this for eternity" _in a bored tone at the last few words.

Stefan snorted in disbelief replying "_and how does this relate to Elena" _glaring at her.

Katherine refilled her glass replying "_does the fact she looks like me not tell you anything, its obvious you just wanted a carbon copy of me only she is a liar and I am not" _in an amused tone.

Stefan was still glaring at her silently and he figured she had a point as he remembered his earlier conversation with Damon on the phone.

He glared at her retorting "_I don't love Elena anymore" _in a firm voice.

She raised an eyebrow shooting him a look of disbelief as she replied "_well then I suppose you wont care if I told you that I know she kissed Damon when he was dying because I saw it and when I overheard her talking to Bonnie the other day that she didn't regret kissing Damon when he was dying from the werewolf bite and when she went to Denver with him" _with a smile.

She chuckled as she watched the wheels turn in his mind adding "_she never even told you, did she" _watching the confusion spread on his face.

She laughed again adding "_oops" _before smirking at him knowing full well what she was doing and it was working too which helped. She further added "_well, when I came back from Klaus with the blood cure for Damon, Elena was lying beside him all over him telling him she liked him the way he was and then when she saw me she was looking very guilty even though I told her its okay to love you both" _in an amused tone.

She continued "_I think she was expecting Damon to die and she certainly wasn't expecting to get caught as there was no cure, so she didn't expect me to find her so it means she would have kissed Damon before he died, you would have come back and no one would know the truth, funny how life works" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan hated that Katherine of all people knew about this and felt like the worlds biggest idiot for believing Elena's lies when she said she felt nothing for Damon but what surprised him more was Damon never said one word about it.

Katherine took a drink from her glass before adding "_well maybe she is more like me then both you and Damon care to admit, although I have to say she played you both very well, do you think it's a Petrova thing" _curiously as she looked at him.

Stefan went to get a bottle of bourbon before sitting down replying "_well Elijah told me and Damon that you were the second doppelganger to cross them both and then you done it to me and Damon, so tell me Katherine, do you just enjoy incest or causing misery everywhere you go" _in a cold voice glaring at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes showing she was unaffected by his words replying "_come on Stefan, do you really think that bothers me, I was born in a time in where there was no such thing as incest, you just took what you wanted and that was it, it was kill or be killed in 1492" _firmly in a serious tone.

Stefan remained silent figuring she had point but he still hated the way she treated him and Damon in 1864, he hated that she had them so easily fool and he hated himself more for believing all her lies.

Katherine added "_I did what I had to do to survive and if it wasn't for you and Damon being all heroic, the plan would have went the way I planned it, Klaus would think I died in the tomb fire, but no then Damon had to screw it up by trying to get me out of it, so if anyone is to blame for all this, its your idiot of a brother" _in a cold tone.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_no he isn't, I tried to stop him but he loved you Katherine, that's why I couldn't say no to him, its why I helped him, we both did but you were too selfish to ever think we cared about you and we would have done anything to help you, but no you had to be all about yourself as always" _before taking a drink from the glass.

There was a silence as Katherine thought about it before replying "_I loved you both and I don't care if you never believe that but believe this, I never compelled your love, I only compelled you not to be afraid of me, Damon accepted me, but you were scared, all I done was take that away" _in a soft tone as she looked at him.

He looked at her with a cold expression replying "_it was still wrong of you to do it, you should have just compelled me to leave you alone and forget about you but no you had to be selfish as always, you never loved me and you know it" _in a firm voice.

Katherine took a drink before replying "_If I didn't love then why did I check in on you over the years, I was in Chicago in the 1920s when you were a ripper and Klaus compelled you to forget about him and Rebekah before the cops raided that place, I risked my life just to see you again, does that not prove I did love you" _in a soft tone.

Stefan kept an unreadable expression replying "_no it doesn't and so what, so you spent 500 years on the run from Klaus to walk into the same place as him just to see me" _in a disbelieving tone.

Katherine replied "_it was worth it just to see you" _keeping her eyes on him.

He snorted in disbelief replying "_yeah right, your not that stupid Katherine" _glaring at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes shrugging her shoulder muttering "_whatever" _before tossing back a drink knowing he had a point because she wasn't that stupid but she really did risk it just to see him, not that he believed her.

Stefan was curious so asked "_did you ever check in on Damon, you know if you had of told him, then he never would have got the tomb open and Klaus wouldn't be in mystic falls" _before taking a drink.

Katherine knew he had a point but she didn't feel like having this discussion with him so she replied "_that's a conversation for me and Damon, don't you think" _in a defensive tone.

He smirked at her replying "_like that will ever happen but then we both know you will never care about him enough to give him that conversation" _in an angry tone.

Stefan didn't know why he was defending Damon of all people but he also knew he would give his life for Damon and he already did over the werewolf bite by going to Klaus for the cure and he would do it again in a human heartbeat.

He also had an idea why Damon left town with Caroline and he knew it was over Elena and Alaric dying not that Damon ever told him that, but considering the timing it was just too much of a coincidence that all that happened at the same time the council finding out about vampires for him to leave town.

He was even more surprised he left with Caroline although he didn't know if it was Caroline leaving and Damon went with her or if it was the other way round and Caroline left with Damon.

But he didn't really care anymore, he just wished he got the hell out while he still had the chance, but Elena was clinging onto him like a leech and he hated it and even though he knew how hard it was when you first turned, he just wanted to tell her to go away and leave both him and Damon alone forever.

Stefan looked up at Katherine asking "_again, why are you even here, Klaus is not a threat but yet your still here and it cant be for Elena, shouldn't you be off enjoying your eternity after five hundred years of running or is it you've spent so long running you've no one else in the world apart from me and Damon and since Damon doesn't want you in his part of the world, you've come here" _in a curious tone with a soft smirk.

Katherine glared at him and he knew he hit a spot when she snapped "_what's it to you what I do" _angrily.

He chuckled as he took a drink from his glass before replying "_nothing, just curious" _shrugging his shoulder.

Katherine hated he saw though what she was trying to do but if she was honest with herself he was right, she had no where to go, she spent too long on the run to ever make solid contacts and the contacts she had were for survival and nothing else.

Somewhere deep down she knew Damon didn't love her anymore and neither did Stefan and she always thought they had replaced her for Elena but since they didn't love Elena anymore, she knew there was no way they loved her like they did when they were human.

When she was in New York she saw Damon had clearly moved on even if he didn't know it, but the way he was with Caroline, Katherine knew he was interested in Caroline more then he ever was in her or Elena and she hated it.

She realized she had her chance with Damon the second time around when he told her he would forget the last 145 years but she shot him down saying she never loved him and it was always Stefan, and she mentally kicked herself for screwing it up with both of them.

But she also found she admired Caroline who stood up for Damon even though she could have killed her since she had five hundred years over her but no one had ever stood up to her like that and she found she had some respect for the blonde vampire but she would never tell her or Damon that.

Katherine was surprised she regretted that Damon had found someone else and was also annoyed with herself over Stefan's words of not asking them for help because as she thought about it she knew they would have done anything for her one time but they had clearly moved on and she seen it with Damon and Caroline.

* * *

A while later Elena walked into the living area with a glass of blood and sat down noticing Katherine so angrily asked "_what are you doing here Katherine" _glaring at her.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at her retorting "_I have over 500 years on you, I'd be a little extra nice to me right now, if I were you" _in a cool tone icily glaring at her.

Elena scoffed retorting "_Stefan will protect me" _in a smug voice still glaring at her.

Katherine laughed replying "_I wouldn't be so sure about that" _in a sing-song voice before smirking.

Stefan interjected "_Katherine is right, don't think I don't know what you did Elena because I do and the animal blood isn't going to help your cravings" _looked over at her.

Elena put on the innocent face replying "_you were able to do the animal diet until Klaus showed up and I never did anything Stefan, what ever she told you, she's lying" _in a sure voice.

Katherine chuckled in disbelief watching the scene unfold deciding to say nothing but enjoy it especially as she loved to watch Elena worm her way out of her lies plus she was also curious to know just how much Elena was like her as Damon told her they were both the same.

Stefan chuckled in disbelief replying "_I know you kissed Damon when he was dying from the werewolf bite and I also know you kissed him in Denver" _glaring at her hiding his disappointment in his eyes.

Elena turned on the teary eyes replying "_she's lying Stefan, let me explain, please, Damon was meant to die, I was just giving him what he wanted" _almost begging him.

He shook his head in disbelief at the way she so callously talked about his brother by saying she was only giving him what he wanted so he would feel a little better about dying as he replied "_you really are a heartless bitch, aren't you_" coldly glaring at her in disgust.

Katherine was disgusted at what Elena had said interjecting "_your such a bitch Elena" _glaring at her wondering if she should kill her now.

Stefan looked at Elena adding "_I always knew you felt something for him, I will give it to you, you done an excellent job avoiding him and convincing yourself and me you felt nothing for him but you cant hide your heart rate, I could always hear it speed up when he was around you, I thought it was because you were afraid of him but I didn't want to see the little flirty comments between you both, until now and Katherine has confirmed it for me" _in a firm voice.

Elena let the tears fall replying "_she's lying, you cant trust anything she says" _as she looked at him hating he wouldn't believe her.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_you see I know Katherine better then you do, Katherine only lies when its her feelings involved because she does what she needs to do to survive, but when its someone else's feelings then she doesn't give a crap who gets hurt and that's how I know she is not lying" _in a cold tone glaring at Elena.

Elena continued "_I need you both but I will always choose you Stefan, you know that, and you would choose me over him too" _in a hopeful tone as she looked at him.

Katherine chuckled interjecting "_I wouldn't be too sure of that" _in a teasing tone.

They ignored her as Stefan firmly replied "_you're wrong Elena, I will always choose my brother, I didn't give myself over to Klaus to save you, I did it to save Damon and I would gladly do it again" _glaring at her.

Elena shook her head in disbelief replying "_you don't mean that" _in a soft voice.

Stefan coldly glared at her silently before replying "_I do and if I could go back in time I never would have saved you from the car accident with your parents, now that I know what a manipulative bitch you really are" _in a icy tone.

Elena replied "_I was confused Stefan, that's all it was" _in a pleading tone.

Stefan glared at her seeing her for what she was replying "_no you weren't, you admitted to using us both because you said you needed us but couldn't choose because the other would get hurt, well guess what, someone is always going to get hurt, its life and you deal with it" _pausing to toss back his drink.

He got up to refill his glass and sat down continuing "_don't think I didn't see the way you strung Damon and me along, telling me you loved me and then using Damon to protect you and I heard what he told you that night when he told you his feelings at the ball in Klaus's house, you told him his love was a problem and that he was a monster, but you fail to realize I am more of a monster then Damon could ever hope to be" _in a nonchalant tone.

A silence fell that was broken by Katherine giggling like a schoolgirl at the scene in front of her but couldn't help herself from interjecting "_wow Elena, you really are a nasty piece of work, even I was never that bad" _in an angry tone glaring at Elena.

Elena looked at Stefan almost crying as she replied "_but your not a monster Stefan, Damon kills people, you don't" _in a firm voice.

Stefan darkly chuckled replying "_you've never seen me in action Elena, when Klaus compelled me to bite you that night, I wanted nothing more then to rip your throat out, I've willingly killed dozens of people in one night, ripped them apart and put them back together like a puzzle just because I could and for the blood, I killed your ancestors the same way and I enjoyed every second of it" _darkly glaring at her.

Elena flinched replying "_you didn't, and I know you wont hurt me, your back on the animal blood" _in a shaky voice.

Stefan smirked replying "_oh I did and I am back on the human blood, I'm learning to control it but your just a stupid little girl that thinks vampires can live on animal blood and survive at the same time" _in a dark tone.

Even Katherine was surprised at this side of Stefan but then she had seen him in the 1920s and she knew he was capable of what he was talking about so she interjected "_its true, I've seen it, he tore villages apart in one night, even Klaus had heard about him by 1912 from what I heard" _in a light tone.

Elena turned to face her snapping "_shut up Katherine, what would you know" _glaring at her.

Katherine retorted "_no need to be such a bitch Elena and I know a lot more then you considering I've been alive for more then….oh…. five hundred years, which is a lot longer then you will last if you keep drinking the animal blood" _coldly glaring at her.

Stefan interjected "_she's right, you will only go on a human blood binge in about fifty years but since your newly turned, it could be a lot sooner, not that I care" _in a dark tone before taking a drink from the glass of bourbon.

Katherine chuckled in amusement as Elena replied "_Stefan you don't mean that" _in disbelief.

Stefan chuckled replying "_oh I do, so just go away Elena, Damon was right about you when I was talking to him earlier, I don't want anything to do with you anymore" _before tossing back a drink.

Elena scoffed replying "_you talked to Damon, what did he say and why did he leave with Caroline of all people and why hasn't he called me" _in disgust.

Her jealous tone didn't go unmissed by Stefan or Katherine who lightly quipped "_so much for it would always be Stefan, you know you show awful lot of interest in Damon when you claim to want Stefan" _in disbelief glaring at Elena.

Katherine was surprised she actually hated the way Elena treated both Damon and Stefan and was clueless about what she was doing to them both at the same time. Katherine knew she did love them both a long time ago, but even though she didn't anymore she saw that Elena clearly didn't care about either of them at all and for Katherine that was not okay.

Katherine retorted "_you know just because you don't love them doesn't mean that they have to pine after you for the rest of eternity and gives you the right to treat them like shit" _in a cold tone.

Elena replied "_well they both done it for you, so they can do it for me and why should they stop now, its not like anyone cares about Damon so he should be grateful" _glaring over at Katherine who shook her head in disgust.

Elena further added "_anyway Damon loves me, not Caroline and he will come back for me" _in a smug tone.

Stefan got up for the bottle of bourbon wondering what the hell he ever saw in Elena as Katherine laughed replying "_I wouldn't be so sure about that, Elena" _in a teasing tone.

Elena snapped "_what the hell is that supposed to mean" _bitterly.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_when I seen them they looked pretty happy together, I think Damon is falling for her and I think Caroline is too" _in an amused tone.

Katherine smiled at Elena's expression of disgust before she looked at Stefan adding "_I think he might actually be happy if he lets himself, that is" _in a soft tone hoping Damon would finally let himself be happy for once.

Stefan softly smiled replying "_that's if he doesn't screw it up" _sarcastically hoping Katherine would be right.

Katherine decided to put Elena on the spot turning to look at her adding "_Damon is still feeding fresh and I think he might have killed some people, Caroline too, so can you honestly say you want to be with Damon if he is doing that" _in a curious tone.

Elena scoffed in disgust retorting "_he wont do it, if I ask him not to kill people" _in a smug tone.

Katherine laughed replying "_oh Elena, you have a lot to learn about Damon, when he was human he used to come hunting with me, he was born to be a vampire before he even knew what they were or existed, he couldn't get enough of me, he actually wanted to turn for me, can you honestly say you would have done the same for him if you were still human" _looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Elena was silent before replying "_you probably compelled him to do it and no I wouldn't have done that because I actually have morals, which is something he doesn't have, I never would have turned for him or Stefan even though I love them" _in a firm tone.

Katherine wanted to kill Elena but restrained herself as she replied "_actually I didn't compel him and I only compelled Stefan to not be afraid of me, I never compelled their feelings or anything else" _in a firm tone.

Katherine decided to drop the latest bombshell adding "_Caroline has been going hunting humans with him and feeding fresh and they even killed a few humans using the fog thing Damon does so well, I think he may even be showing her how to do it so she has a better hunting strategy" _before laughing at Elena shaking her head in disbelief.

Elena replied "_they wouldn't do that" _in a firm tone.

Katherine replied "_they are vampires, we kill people, only you would be stupid enough to think they didn't, so can you say you would do that with Damon, because he would want you to accept him for who he is, which is a vampire, can you do that" _in a curious tone.

Elena knew it was a question and responded with "_no but like I said he would stop if I asked him to" _in a firm voice.

Stefan laughed interjecting "_no he wouldn't, Damon never does anything for anyone and he will never change for anyone, even you" _in a cold voice.

Elena spat back "_I think I know him better then you" _in a condescending tone.

Stefan glared at her replying "_no you don't, no one knows Damon better then I do, I've known him for nearly two centuries so you don't get to say that" _in a dark tone.

There was a tense silence which was broken with Katherine slightly laughing before she added "_get over yourself Elena, they both deserve so much better then you" _in an angry tone.

Elena glared at her feeling the intense anger rushing through her veins and before she knew it she lunged at Katherine who just pushed her to the side with ease sending Elena flying into the bookshelf and Katherine and Stefan laughed as Elena picked herself up off the ground.

Elena stood up and walked over to sit back down hating that Stefan was also laughing and it also hurt because she thought Stefan would always be there for her but seeing him laugh she knew that was no longer true as he looked at her with hatred in his eyes that she didn't miss.

Katherine coldly spat "_that right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made" _glaring at Elena as she sat down.

Elena went to challenge her again so Katherine added "_are we really going to do this again, we both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time" _in a calm but cool tone.

Elena fired back "_what the hell do you want Katherine, no one wants you here" _in a bitter tone.

Katherine darkly chuckled before replying _"I said this before so I will say it again, I want many things and I don't care what I have to do to get it, my list of victims is a long one and I have no problem adding you to that list" _pointing at Elena.

Elena looked at Stefan who was smiling amusedly as he tilted his glass towards her in a toast and Elena knew she was all alone in facing Katherine.

Katherine looked at her adding "_do you enjoy having Damon and Stefan worship at your alter" _in a curious tone as she slightly titled her head to the side. Elena stuttered "_you wouldn't kill me, you want Stefan and Damon back and they wont have you if you kill me" _unconvincingly.

Katherine chuckled replying "_you don't sound too sure about that but then its better you die than I" _in an amused tone. Elena replied "_I will send Bonnie after you" _glaring at her.

Katherine coolly laughed replying "_that little witch is no match for me, I could have her for lunch if I wanted to, its been a long time since I've tasted witches blood, its very powerful, almost like an aphrodisiac, I can just taste it on my lips" _softly licking her lips as she remembered the last time she killed a witch by draining them.

She snapped out of her trance glaring at Elena adding "_I think I might call her, tell her its Elena and I want to meet her for lunch, I'm sure she's free for a bite" _slowly letting her eyes change so Elena would get the meaning.

Elena froze at the thought of Bonnie's life been threatened by Katherine as she wasn't sure if Bonnie could take Katherine so she turned to face Stefan softly asking "_Stefan do something" _in a pleading tone.

Stefan ignored her as Katherine looked at him adding "_Stefan play along will you, you see Elena wants you to be the hero and I know you don't like playing pretend, but we can go on a ripper binge if you do this for me, starting with Elena's brother and then her friends as she watches" _as she got up and sauntered over to him perching herself on the armrest beside him as she looked at Elena with a smirk.

Stefan slightly laughed as he thought about it before replying "_no chance but its only because I don't want the council or Bonnie coming after me when they find out but you can go have yourself a bloodbath if you want" _in an amused tone as he looked at her.

Katherine had her fun and went back to sit in her own seat as they all drank in silence before Elena asked "_what are we going to do about the council, they know about vampires now" _in a curious tone hoping Katherine would leave her alone.

Stefan interjected "_I really don't care, I'm leaving in a few days, I cant stand the sight of either of you, you both make me want to stake myself so I will be free of this misery" _glaring at both of them.

They were interrupted by the front door slamming shut with a loud bang as Damon walked into the room quipping "_that's a little extreme Stefan, but I totally get it and I don't blame you" _walking over to the bourbon.

He picked up a bottle and drank from it as he stood beside Caroline furiously interjecting "_and you called me back for this Stefan, why, what part of I left town don't you get" _glaring at them with a cold expression as Caroline stood beside him equally as pissed off as Katherine, Stefan and Elena looked at them silently.

* * *

**gotta love katherine...lol.**

**if anyone is still reading this, thank you for reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

Katherine lightly quipped "_you came back, didn't think you would, Elena was starting to miss you" _in a teasing tone and expression to match.

Damon coldly smirked at her replying "_and that's the reason you're here too, you miss Stefan" _in an icy tone to which Katherine pouted.

Damon mockingly added "_didn't I tell you not to pout, its not attractive in a woman your age" _with a cold smirk.

Caroline slightly laughed as Katherine just glared at him slightly shaking her head in disbelief replying "_why so hostile, Damon" _in a curious tone.

Caroline interjected "_oh maybe because of the unpleasant sight in front of him" _pointing at Katherine and Elena.

Damon threw his arm over her shoulder quipping "_now there is someone who knows me too well" _before smirking at them all.

Stefan interjected "_I didn't think you would come back" _as he looked at him.

Damon retorted "_I came to tell you to get the hell out of this town and let Elena deal with the council since she was the one making deals with the originals which got us into this mess" _in a calm but cool voice.

Caroline softly added "_true and she nearly got us all killed with her stupid reckless plans" _looking at Damon who shook his head in agreement.

Elena scoffed replying "_no I didn't" _angrily.

Stefan added "_uh yeah you did, I can think of a whole list of them that went wrong" _in a cold voice.

Elena interjected "_what do you mean its my fault, I just tried to save everyone and its not my fault the council found out about vampires" _glaring at them all. Katherine rolled her eyes interjecting "_no one cares, can we just get on with it" _in a firm tone.

Damon was glad Katherine changed the conversation as the point had already been made and remarked "_so the council know about vampires, if they do then why are you still here Stefan" _glaring at his brother.

Stefan looked at him replying "_I don't think the council know we are vampires since its been a month and they haven't come anywhere near the place, so it might only be Caroline and Tyler they are after" _shrugging his shoulder.

Damon retorted "_you don't think, did you bother to find out" _in an angry tone.

Stefan looked at him with a blank expression replying "_no I was looking after Elena although she was being more clingy then anything else so I had no choice" _in a soft tone.

Damon coldly retorted "_still a ripper douche bag, I see, why am I not surprised" _with a sharp smirk.

Elena bitterly interjected "_at least he didn't leave me to go running off with Caroline, like you did" _in a jealous tone as she glared at him.

Caroline spat back "_get over yourself Elena, its not all about you" _in a cool tone of voice.

Elena retorted "_so what, you're together now" _in a bitter tone.

Caroline laughed replying "_you had yo__ur chance Elena, not my fault you missed it but then we all know you just wanted a threesome with the Salvatores just like Katherine did" _in a mocking tone.

Damon added "_she's right, anyway you would be way too boring for me Elena" _with a cold smirk at her.

Katherine looked at them interjecting "_we all know Elena is an established member of the Petrova line curse of making men lose all sense of reason to become her doormat using her golden vagina's magical powers…its pathetic" _in a tone dripping with venomous sarcasm.

Elena snorted in disgust retorting "_and what does that make you" _glaring at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes dismissing her words replying "_we're not talking about me and remember I told you Elena, there is no way you can do it" _in a mocking tone.

Caroline ignored their bickering interjecting "_if they know about me and Tyler then there is a chance they will know about Damon and Stefan being vampires too and they will find out eventually" _firmly.

Damon looked at her replying "_I thought you talked to your mom the other day"_ curiously.

She looked at him replying "_I did but she didn't say much, she just said she never heard anything yet but since she doesn't know we're back, we're on our own" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Elena interjected "_well you need to tell her, maybe she can help us" _firmly.

Caroline could hold back from laughing before replying "_don't think so Elena, every one of your crap plans has led to the situation we're in right now" _in an indifferent tone.

Damon lightly quipped "_about time someone said it" _with a cold smirk looking at Elena as Katherine and Caroline just quietly laughed.

Elena angrily spat "_that's not fair Damon, all we need to do is put them in the basement and compel them to forget about us being vampires" _with an angry glare at Damon. He rolled his eyes dramatically replying "_exactly my point_" with sarcasm.

He further added "_there is so many things that can go wrong with that, number one being we don't know who they have told, remember John had that little file on me and Stefan" _falling silent.

He turned to Caroline adding "_remind me to do something about that" _in a soft tone to which she nodded letting him know she would.

Elena noticed the way Damon's expression softened when he spoke to Caroline and she hated he now looked at her with nothing but hatred and she was totally jealous of his relationship with Caroline as she wondered how she could get Damon alone to persuade him he was still in love with her even though it was obvious he didn't even like her anymore since Elena wasn't used to being ignored like this and she hated it.

She was broken from her thoughts when Katherine looked at Elena interjecting "_with that attitude you wont a month as a vampire Elena" _in a mocking tone with a cruel smirk.

Damon ignored Katherine adding "_number two people will notice they are missing because they are high profile people in Mystic Falls so we need to find a way to swap their vervain with water while not arousing suspicion and then compel them to tell us if they told anyone and then compel them to forget about us being vampires" _with a sharp smirk.

Katherine raised her eyebrow looking at Damon replying "_now that's a plan I can work with" _with a soft smile.

Damon looked at her replying "_coming from you that's been on the run for 500 years, I suppose you want to do the swapping vervain bit" _sounding more like an order then a statement.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_all you had to do was ask, but yeah I will do it since its so easy to be Elena, besides its not the first time I've done it" _in an excited tone.

Damon replied "_don't screw it up Katherine, Klaus may be gone but you will have me to deal with if it goes wrong" _in a threatening tone and glare to match.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_I wont, its me they are after too remember" _shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan muttered "_we know" _sarcastically as Damon rolled his eyes in agreement.

A short silence fell and Katherine was bored so she stood up telling them "_I'm going to the grill" _figuring she might as well put herself to some use and find out if her life was being threatened again before she got down to her part of the plan.

Elena replied "_you cant go, they will think your me" _looking at her.

Katherine laughed turning to look at her replying "_but its so easy to play you and the best part is you will just sit here and brood all the time over what a monster you are and how you hate being a vampire, which means no one will find out and I get to pretend I'm a more fun version of you_" icily with a cool glare before turning and leaving the house.

As Katherine slammed the front door Elena retorted "_are you gonna let her speak to me like that" _with a shocked expression.

Stefan shrugged his shoulder replying "_not my problem and I don't care" _not looking at her.

Damon interjected "_its not like she likes you or you like her so why are you surprised she doesn't like you" _in a cool tone.

Caroline added "_not everyone has to like you Elena so get over it" _in a disdainful tone as she glared at Elena.

* * *

Stefan noticed the way Elena was glaring at Damon and Caroline before she innocently asked "_Damon, I remember everything so can we talk in private" _with a soft smile and sweet voice not caring Stefan was sitting across the room.

Stefan watched the scene unfold in amusement hiding his hurt at seeing the way Elena was looking at Damon and he couldn't believe he let history repeat itself and worse he knew the warning signs were there, he just didn't want to see them until now. With that in mind he got up and left the house as he knew exactly what Elena was going to say as he heard all her excuses before about how she didn't know what she felt for Damon.

At her words he put two and two together now knowing Damon obviously told her he loved her and then compelled her to forget about it and he was surprised to find he was more pissed off at Elena more then Damon but then Elena was the one who was stringing them both along.

He just hoped that Damon wouldn't fall for her games again like he did so many times already and while Stefan knew she was manipulating them for a long time he wasn't sure if Damon had reached that conclusion yet but he just didn't want to stick around to find out.

* * *

Back in the boarding house Damon walked over to the drink table to get a bottle of bourbon and was walking towards the door as Caroline joined him when Elena spoke "_Damon please, I wanna give us a chance so can we talk, it not like you have anything better to do" _pleadingly wishing Caroline would go away and never come back.

Damon put his arm over Caroline's shoulder looking back at Elena replying "_oh I do have better things to do, like my girlfriend" _in a seductive tone before kissing Caroline on the lips to which she slightly laughed at him as she looked at him. Elena didn't miss the innuendo and she hated that he was looking at Caroline more intensely the they way he used to look at her.

Caroline whispered to Damon "_so lets go then" _huskily before moving her body so she was standing in front of him and she kissed him to which he deepened the kiss.

Elena cleared her throat interjecting "_I'm not going to go away so you might as well talk to me now, in private" _not hiding the jealousy in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by either Caroline or Damon and as he was standing with his back to Elena, Caroline could see the hurt in his eyes before he wore a blank expression replying "_well since I'm going to tell Caroline anyway, she can stay" _before turning to face Caroline.

Caroline thought this was awkward and she didn't want to stick around as she knew Elena would get stuck into her and blame her for everything but when Damon looked at her she noticed the pleading look in his eyes so she caved and decided to stay.

She followed Damon over to the sofa and sat beside him noticing she could feel his shoulder against hers as she wondered did he mean it when he said she was his girlfriend or was he saying that to annoy Elena but she would think about it later.

She wanted to leave so badly but she decided she was staying for Damon knowing if she left then she would be just another person who left him when he needed them.

She noticed Elena was ignoring her as she asked "_why did you leave with Caroline when its me you love" _as she looked at Damon.

Damon took a long drink from the bottle before replying "_well you chose Stefan so what did you expect, that I would sit around waiting for you, playing the good little lapdog until you changed your mind, been there, done that so now I'm moving on" _in a cold bitter tone glaring at her.

Elena replied "_but you love me and you said you would choose me over everyone" _glaring back at him.

Caroline managed to hide her shock at Elena's words and she couldn't hide the sting of hurt that he would let her and Bonnie die just to save Elena but now was not the time to question it so she pushed that thought aside.

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically retorting "_well that was a dumb idea, wasn't it, wont be doing that again, I'd chose everyone else over you now" _in a disdainful tone laced with sarcasm.

Elena bitterly retorted "_so you moving on with her, but she's Caroline, no one loves her or even likes or wants her, even you got bored of her the first time around" _with a sour expression.

Caroline angrily interjected "_fuck you Elena, at least now I know what you really think of me, guess I was right about you all along" _glaring back at her wondering how she was ever friends with Elena in the first place.

Caroline knew she used to be shallow and could be insensitive at times but it was just a front that she let other people see as deep down she was really insecure and hid it but Elena knew all that and used it to her advantage every time just like now.

She felt Damon tense against her as he retorted "_that was out of line Elena, say that to her again and I will rip your heart out in the slowest way possible and believe me I've done it before and I will enjoy every second of it" _in a threatening tone and glare to match.

Caroline was surprised he defended her like that but then she also defended him a lot too but she wasn't surprised Elena retorted with "_you know your just using her right, like you did when you first came to town, and when you get bored using her again then you will come back to me" _in a smug tone and expression to match.

There was a silence before Damon replied "_I'm not using her, in fact she is my best friend which is more then I can say for you, you don't know the slightest bit about me or her considering you think so little of her" _falling silent taking another long drink before passing it to Caroline keeping his cold glare on Elena.

Caroline took a drink from the bottle as he further added "_and no I don't love you, you were just a Katherine replacement, the signs were all there and I just didn't want to see it, the fact you look like Katherine should have been a giveaway but now I know your even worse then her, at least Katherine always said she wanted us both, but you are just another manipulative bitch and I feel nothing for you anymore because you aren't worth wasting my time in hating you" _in a disdainful tone.

Caroline looked at Damon's cold expression knowing he would probably want to kill someone but she was also feeling the same way.

Elena flinched at Damon's words before scathingly replying "_some friend she is, she is killing people and you are doing it too, don't lie, you never done that around me until you left with her" _looking over at Caroline in disgust.

Caroline found herself getting angrier by the minute and she was almost fighting to stop her face from changing as Damon replied "_I killed Vicky and John, remember" _icily with a smirk to match.

He chuckled at Elena flinching in front of him as he told her "_and no actually I was doing the killing, I gave Caroline the choice and she chose to do it because unlike you, she accepts me for who I am, you never did, you wanted me to become something I am not, I told you I would never be Stefan but you've made it clear that's the only way you can be around me and I'm not changing who I am for you or anyone and Caroline accepts and understands that and I would never ask her to change either" _in a chillingly calm tone of voice.

A silence fell and Elena hated she wasn't having him hanging off her every word like she used to glaring at him bitterly retorting "_you were never good enough for anyone, for your father, for Stefan, for Katherine and especially for me, its why I will never love you because you are an unredeemable psychopath, and the same goes for Caroline so you both deserve each other" _in a bitter tone.

Damon glared back at her and before he knew it Caroline had lunged at Elena and snapped her neck before leaving the room and he heard the back door slam and he knew he left the house. He was totally not expecting that reaction from Caroline but then he had to admit he was thinking about doing the same thing only Caroline got there first and he knew then he definitely was over Elena.

He took a drink from the bottle and out it down before standing up and dragging Elena's body to the basement and locking her in one of the cells as he had enough of her to last a lifetime. He walked back into the living area and sat down picking up the bottle taking a long drink from it noticing that Elena's words didn't really affect him as it was what he was told by everyone all his life so he was used to it.

He was so glad he was over the doppelganger bitch and found himself liking Katherine more then Elena even though he didn't like either of them because at least with Katherine you knew where you stood as she was always upfront about who she was, but Elena pretended to be all nice but deep down she was just another manipulative bitch.

He was even more surprised that Caroline snapped Elena's neck as he thought they were friends but obviously not if she reacted the way she did at Elena's words but he couldn't figure out which bit made her snap, was it Elena saying what she did about him or what she said about her. He sat for a while in thought deciding to give Caroline some space but he found he didn't want to leave her like that as she was always there for him when he needed her so after an hour or so when she didn't come back he got up taking the bottle with him and left the house.

* * *

He walked deep into the forest and after a while he found her at a creek beside a stream that looked slightly familiar but he pushed it aside as he sat beside her handing her the bottle. He remained silent noticing her blank expression as she looked at him taking the bottle off him and taking a long drink before passing it back to him. He wondered if she had flipped the switch but he knew from their past conversations that she wouldn't do it but after tonight he wasn't so sure anymore but he didn't comment on it either as he would leave the choice to her, but he knew if she did then he would still be with her.

There was a long silence before she whispered "_are you mad at me for doing that" _in a soft voice as she looked straight ahead of her. He looked at her replying "_no, we all go on a murderous rampage at some point and snap someone's neck, I've done it" _in a humorous tone.

She remained silent knowing he was right as she looked over at him before laughing rubbing her face with her hand as he replied "_tonight was your breaking point and it wont be the last time it happens" _putting his arm over her shoulder and moving closer to her.

She rested her head against his replying "_she is going to kill me and Bonnie will set me on fire, she's probably giving the sob story already" _as she moved her arm behind his back. Damon took a drink before replying "_she wont, I locked her in one of the cells" _happily.

She looked up at him laughing before she replied "_your serious" _noticing his expression.

He replied "_I'm always serious besides she deserved it" _as he looked at her.

He couldn't help asking "_why did you do it" _curiously.

She replied "_because of what she said to you, I've had to listen to her tell me that my whole life and she always says it behind my back, I've had people in school tell me what she said so I am used to it and ignore it but when she said that about you I snapped and I will do it again if she ever says it to you" _in a soft whisper as she looked at him.

Damon was speechless as he couldn't believe that she done it for him and it surprised him as no one ever defended him until now and he swore he could love her right now but he remained silent wanting to be sure before he said it and he wasn't sure yet if she felt the same about him but after tonight he thought maybe she did.

She took the bottle from his hand and took a long drink as he replied "_if anything you beat me to it" _looking at her.

She handed him the bottle replying "_well we can go back and do it again" _in an amused tone with a soft smirk.

He looked at her and laughed replying "_I'd rather stay here, I've had enough of her for one night" _smiling at her.

Damon felt glad she was sort of back to her normal self even though he knew she was probably hurting inside but he knew her well enough to know she would talk about it in her own time like he would, so he didn't push it.

A comfortable silence fell and he looked around realizing why this place was so familiar so he added "_I thought I knew this place" _in a soft whisper that she almost missed.

She looked up at him noticing he was looking out over the stream and she could tell he was remembering things as he added "_this is the place where me and Stefan turned, over there across the stream was the old Salvatore grounds and where we are sitting now was part of it and those old walls over there were the old house" _so low she almost missed it even with her vampire hearing.

She looked up at him as he added "_over on that other bank was where I told Stefan I wasn't turning, not without Katherine and then that night he forced me to turn" _in a soft whisper.

She could tell he was replaying it in his head by his expression and the sound of his voice and even though he had been open with her for the last few weeks she was still surprised he was telling her this as he never talked about this part of his life, his old human life to anyone, not even Elena and for that she felt like he actually trusted her.

She curiously asked "_you didn't want to turn" _looking over at the spot he was looking at.

He replied "_no, because I thought Katherine was dead but Stefan went and had an argument with our father and he got wounded and Stefan ended up feeding on his blood, he came back here with a girl talking about how he had all these new senses and guilt tripped me into turning telling me he couldn't live without me, and being all dramatic about it" _rolling his eyes at the last bit.

She slightly laughed knowing he was right as Stefan was dramatic but she also knew Damon could also be dramatic but she never said that to him.

Damon looked at her adding "_nice to see you find it funny" _in slight sarcasm.

She straightened up looking at him replying "_well Stefan is dramatic so I can understand that, I am still traumatized at him making me hunt and kill a bun__ny" _with slight disgust in her voice.

It was his turn to laugh replying "_well you saw sense eventually but seriously, you made the right choice going on the human blood" _looking at her.

She shook her head replying "_I know" _before she kissed him.

He was caught off guard as he wasn't expecting it and she smiled at his expression adding "_not like you to be silent" _in slight sarcasm to which he rolled his eyes before kissing her back to shut her up and it worked.

They fell into silence as Caroline found she wanted to know more about him so she curiously asked "_can I ask you a question" _looking a him.

He nodded his head letting her know she could so she softly asked "_tell me what it was like back then" _in a curious tone.

He knew she would never use it against him and he could trust her with it so he replied "_me and Stefan actually go on with each other, we were best friends until Katherine came along and ruined it, I don't think you would have liked it back then, it was a society full of rules and regulations, women weren't allowed behave like they do now, they had no rights, when they were old enough they were married off to someone even if they hated them because it was all about status back then" _as he looked at her.

She looked at him replying "_you mean arranged marriages, that would suck and the whole thing about men having to protect women and treating them like they are weak and cant think for themselves as well as being completely dependant on a man and just existing for a man is pathetic and makes me want to throw up, it's the biggest load of sexist bullshit I've ever heard in my life" _with disdain in her voice.

He laughed at her words as she added "_I'm so glad its 2012 and not 1864" _slightly shaking her head in disbelief.

He replied "_your so right and I hated it, its why Katherine caught my attention" _looking at her.

She looked at him curiously so he added "_Katherine broke every single one of those rules in 1864, she was exciting, she was the opposite of what was expected of women in those times, she flirted with everyone, she always told me no rules and at that time I thought it was the best thing I ever heard and when she told me she was a vampire, that just attracted me to her more because she was intoxicating and I loved it" _with a soft smile.

She looked at him intently and he was surprised she wanted to know more as no one was interested in his life or what he thought so he never talked about stuff to anyone figuring they wouldn't be interested but Caroline was proving him wrong all the time.

He looked at her continuing "_I deserted the army for her even though I wanted the north to win, I knew I would be exiled for treason but I didn't care and even better I knew it would piss off my father and it worked, but then when I came back I saw she had moved on to Stefan but I didn't want to see it and after we both turned I told him it was me she was supposed to turn, not him so I promised him an eternity of misery and I did" _in a firm voice.

He waited for her to react and see sense and tell him she hated him for doing that but it never happened as she looked at him replying "_I can see why you might of done it, I think I would have, if I had to live then and someone like Katherine came along, she offered you something better and you took it, you were right to follow that even if you did end up being the one that got hurt, you were a free spirit born in the wrong time in a society full of rules and regulations and Katherine was the opposite of that and then for her to turn Stefan too, it was a kick in the teeth" _in an understanding voice.

He looked at her quizzically before pulling her in for a hug replying "_only you would get all of that, no one else ever does" _rolling his eyes with a smirk.

She laughed replying "_its why we work" _putting both her arms around him and he knew she was right.

She teasingly added "_remember the first time I saw you, I knew you were trouble but I was like a moth to the flame with you" _before leaning back to look at him with an amused smile.

He rolled his eyes replying "_I know" _in a drawling tone.

She laughed replaying the words he said to her that night as she replied "_you're so cocky" _slightly shaking her head to which he nodded his head in agreement.

She reached for the bottle of bourbon taking a drink from it before handing to him as she remembered what he had said earlier and she blurted "_am I really your girlfriend or are you saying that to annoy Elena" _before she could stop it.

She mentally kicked herself for saying it as she watched him swallow a lump in his throat putting the bottle beside him. He remembered saying it in the heat of the moment but he didn't think she would remember as he was hoping she wouldn't as it just sort of slipped out and even though he did think of her like that, he didn't want to set himself up for rejection but after the last while that they talked he decided to just say it.

He licked his lips before replying "_honestly, I would say both, I do think of you like that and I want you to be that and I also wanted to annoy Elena" _looking at her intensively.

She slightly shook her head in understanding before replying _"good enough for me" _with a smirk of her own.

He kept an arm around her back using his free hand to pull her leg over him so she was now straddling him before he caught his lips in hers which she returned deepening the kiss as she moved closer against him feeling he wanted her and she could help the small smile on her face pushing away the negative thoughts that were whispering in the back of her mind. She softly moaned as he kissed her neckline as she slid her hands under his t-shirt running her fingers up his sides and he never wanted anyone so badly in this moment in his whole life and he could tell from the way she was kissing him and touching him that it was the same for her or at least he hoped it was as they got lost in each other.

* * *

A few days later after Katherine had swapped the council members vervain for water and got rid of their supply Damon went and compelled all the members to forget about him, Caroline Stefan and the Originals as well as Katherine being vampires. He didn't bother mentioning Elena but just compelled them to think Elena was in an accident and survived.

He also told Liz and Carol what he planned to do in return for the file that John had on him as well as all the original files recorded about him, Stefan and Katherine from 1864 right up to the present day. Liz agreed to this as she wanted Caroline to be protected and she also thought of Damon as a friend considering Caroline wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his blood. Carol didn't agree to it but with a good stern threat about Tyler and something about Damon removing Tyler's heart she soon changed her mind and agreed so they both collected all the files and handed them over to Damon.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

**im not too happy with this chapter as it didnt turn out the way i wanted it to even thought i re-wrote it a few times but here it is.**

* * *

When Damon got the files he needed he walked back to the boarding house and went into the living area finding no one there which he was glad about but then he sensed her upstairs and he couldn't help the small smile on his face that she was still here. Since they came back she was a permanent fixture in his bed and while in the past he didn't want any girl in his bed longer then he was done with them, he found he liked having Caroline around. He went down stairs for a blood bag turning his nose up at it wishing he could go and feed fresh but he wasn't sure who was on vervain and who wasn't and considering their near miss with the council he decided it wasn't worth the risk, not after compelling them to forget about him, Caroline and Stefan.

He looked into the cellar where he threw Elena and felt disappointed that she was let out, he didn't know who let her out but he was going to kill them when he found out as after what she said to both him and Caroline, he would have gladly left her there to rot for a few centuries. He picked up a bag from the fridge before going back up to the living area and picked up a fresh bottle of bourbon before going up stairs to his room.

He walked into the room locking the door behind him looking at her sitting on his bed drinking from a blood bag as she was on his laptop.

She looked up at him lightly quipping "_not as good as the fresh stuff, think I've gotten used to it" _before taking another sip.

He kicked off his boots and sat on the bed beside her replying "_know what you mean but we can risk feeding fresh here, not after the last disaster and we don't know who is on vervain, and we cant risk the council finding out either, I will be telling the others the same when they come back" _before drinking from his own bag. He curiously asked "_where are they anyway" _as he looked at her.

She looked at him replying "_Stefan went out of town and I don't know where Katherine went, she probably went with him just to annoy him" _slightly laughing.

Damon grimaced replying "_is he back with her" _with disgust in his voice.

Caroline didn't miss the meaning behind it as she replied "_I don't know but I told him before Katherine came back earlier to be careful, that if he goes down that road again I will kick his ass because he would just be hurting you by doing it and if he does then he should just leave town" _in a firm voice.

Damon grinned before he kissed her as he couldn't believe she didn't defend Stefan once, it was only him she defended and when she noticed the look on his face and surprise in his eyes she added "_I will always choose you, you know that and if he gets back with her or Elena then he deserves what he gets" _before she kissed him back.

He could have sworn his un-beating heart just kick started at her words considering she chose him first and always would and no one had ever said that before and meant it so she replied "_I will always choose you too" _in a soft voice.

She looked at him with a soft smile and she could see he meant it and she was so happy someone chose her and not Elena before lightly quipping "_who are you and what have you done with the real Damon, I miss him" _in a teasing tone.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_I'm still here don't worry, its just a fleeting moment of insanity, it wont last" _sarcastically.

She laughed before he added "_who let the doppelganger out, I wasn't finished with her, I wanted to snap her neck since I never got my turn" _in a slight anger.

She rolled her eyes replying "_and finally he's back" _letting her head fall against the head board as she laughed.

He couldn't help smile as the whisper in the back of his mind that told him to be careful, it wont last but he pushed it away knowing he could have the chance to be happy and considering their past, he knew if she didn't want to be here or want him, then she wouldn't have asked him to leave town with him or be sitting here right now.

She looked at him replying "_Stefan let her out after he got sick of listening to her shouting to be left out, he said his ears couldn't take her whiny voice anymore so he left and Katherine went with him" _in a soft voice.

She slightly laughed when he groaned in disgust so she added "_don't worry there will be other chances to snap her neck, her annoying traits will be magnified so the opportunity will be there" _before finishing off her blood bag.

He finished off his blood bag before replying "_if she is staying here it will be a lot sooner" _in a disdainful voice.

He fell silent before softly adding "_I'm never going to be free of her or Katherine" _slightly shaking his head.

She replied "_Elena is gone back to her own house, since she didn't own it so she can get into it, and Elena will get bored eventually, she will see you don't want her and she will move on and annoy someone else" _as she looked at him.

He looked at her with a confused expression so she added "_she's does it all the time, anyone that pays attention to her she latches on, its probably why she played you and Stefan, she saw you were interested in her and she loved the attention from both of you, but now that neither of you want anything to do with her she's turned into a bitch, so better off ignoring her, she will go away eventually" _shrugging her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes replying "_whatever, its bad enough they are here, can we not talk about them any longer" _in a bored tone.

She replied "_that I will gladly do" _looking at him. He finished off the rest of his blood bag before he reached for the files on the bed as she asked "_you got them" _in a curious tone.

He looked at her replying "_your mom was fine with it but Carol wouldn't" _in a firm tone. Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_let me guess you threatened her" _slightly laughing.

Damon turned to look at her replying "_with a little persuasion you would be surprised what people will agree to, a little mention of ripping Tyler's heart out caught her attention and she was agreeable, no compulsion necessary" _with sarcasm in his voice.

She slightly laughed shaking her head replying "_please don't ever change" _as she looked at him. He rolled his eyes replying "_that you wont have to worry about Blondie" _with a smirk.

He opened one the files in his hand as she pushed the laptop beside her on the bed, moving closer to see what was in them as she asked "_is my name in there" _in curious tone.

He looked through it finding his own name, Stefan's name and other vampires from 1864 as he replied "_this is from 1864 but there is nothing else" _closing it. He opened the other slightly bigger file adding "_this one is Katherine's one but there is nothing on you" _in a soft tone.

He closed that file and picked up a third one and opened it seeing it was the one that John Gilbert had as he muttered "_that basterd has everything on me, was he tracking me over the years, there is stuff here from all over the place, from 1912, the 1920s, when I went to Europe and then came back here in the 1950s and right up till now" _looking at all the pictures from over the years.

Caroline was surprised as she replied "_you got yourself a stalker, I'm glad he's dead, if he wasn't I'd kill him myself" _in a firm tone.

Damon smirked before looking at her replying "_feel threatened Blondie, don't worry I can take care of myself" _in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes replying "_says the guy who threatened the council and Carol to hand over everything she had on all of us" _in an amused tone.

Damon scoffed replying "_don't be fooled, that was just to save my own ass, not yours, its just so happened that your name came up" _with a disbelieving expression.

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it replying "_sure you did, you care about me, you even told me the other night you did after we done that thing, you just don't want to admit it, it might damage your reputation and we cant have that" _in a teasing tone.

He looked at her replying "_damn right Blondie and you know it" _firmly to which she laughed both of them knowing they did care about each other and they had proved they did too.

He closed the file picking up the smaller one that was the last in the bunch and opened it to find pictures of him, Stefan and Caroline along with Tyler and all the Originals and with Elena being mentioned as Katherine's doppelganger including the curse and that Klaus was a hybrid. There was even pictures of all of them together or just Caroline with Damon or Caroline with Stefan or just Damon and Stefan in public.

Damon muttered "_well they were busy, just as well we compelled them, guess Alaric must of told him when he was turned into the Original vampire hunter" _before showing her the pictures. Caroline softly asked "_is there any of Bonnie" _hoping she Bonnie wasn't involved.

She knew that out of all the people Bonnie never wanted anything to do with the supernatural world until she was dragged into it.

Damon looked through the file as Caroline asked "_they wouldn't do anything to her, would they" _in a curious tone.

Damon replied "_in 1864 they burned Emily at the stake so it wouldn't surprise me if they still had the same attitude to witches as they do with vampires, but they might just kill her just incase, but I don't think the burning at the stake will happen as it is a little over dramatic because it is and was even in 1864" _as he rolled his eyes.

He kept looking through the file and noticed a bit of paper adding "_crap, her name is here as a friend of yours but there is no mention of her being a witch unless they think she is one of us" _looking over at her.

She replied "_we have to tell her" _as she looked at him.

Damon replied "_maybe we should leave her out of it, she hates us all anyway so if we tell her she will set us on fire" _slightly raising his eyebrow.

Caroline thought about it for a few seconds thinking maybe he was right but she also knew what Bonnie was like so she replied "_not a good idea, she hates liars and if she finds out and we didn't tell her, then yeah she will set our asses on fire, she needs to know so that she is aware of it and can be careful, we've lost Jenna and Alaric because we kept them out of the loop, so lets not do an Elena and cause someone else to be killed because we didn't tell them" _in a firm voice.

Damon looked at her knowing she was right replying "_fine but its all on you if she sets me on fire" _before getting up and walking over to the fireplace to light the fire.

Caroline picked up on the sarcasm in his voice ignoring him as she called Bonnie. When she hung up the phone she walked over to him adding "_she will be here soon" _sitting beside him as he burned all of the files.

She curiously asked "_I thought you would have given the one about Katherine to her" _as she looked at him.

He threw some bourbon on the fire so the flames engulfed the files before using to poker to make sure they burned as he replied "_not a chance, I don't trust her with them either, so when she finds out I will just say I burned them all" _before looking over at her.

She watched as he sprinkled some more bourbon over the flames lightly quipping "_considering fire can kill you are you really sure you should be doing that" _with a wary expression.

He looked at her and chuckled at her expression replying "_you sound concerned but you needn't worry about me, its not my first time doing something like this" _shrugging his shoulder.

She laughed replying "_so there is others that have dirt on you, think I will have to track them down and find them" _in a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes replying "_it will be a waste of time considering they're dead" _in a humorous tone.

She laughed replying "_doesn't surprise me considering its you" _teasingly rolling her eyes.

They talked for another while before Caroline heard Bonnie walk into the house so she got up saying "_Bonnie's here, you wait here and I will tell her" _before going down stairs. Damon stayed to finish burning the files watching her leave with a soft smile wondering why Caroline would chose to tell Bonnie instead of blaming it all on him like everyone else did but then she was always proving him wrong and it never failed to surprise him.

* * *

Downstairs Caroline walked into the living area to see Bonnie sitting on one of the chairs and she got up and ran over to Caroline whispering "_I was told you left, why didn't you tell me I could have done something" _before hugging her.

Caroline hugged her back replying "_I didn't want to drag you into it, not after what happened with Klaus and all the added drama" _before looking at her.

They went and sat down as Caroline added _"there was no time, the council were on alert and I went to warn Damon, so we left and came back a few days ago after Stefan told us to come back" _as she looked at her.

Bonnie softly replied "_I'd say you regretted that considering I thought he was all about Elena and now that she is a vampire" _not knowing Damon was upstairs.

Her comment caught Damon's attention so he listened in as Caroline replied "_its probably not my place to say this, but Elena chose Stefan just before Rebekah ran them off the bridge so Damon had enough and I gave him the option so he came with me and he's a lot different now he's over Elena" _in a soft voice think Damon was going to kill her now for saying it as she knew he didn't like anyone knowing anything about him.

She added "_I probably shouldn't have even told you all that so you cant say anything to anyone" _in a pleading tone.

Bonnie shook her head in understanding replying "_I wont" _with a soft smile.

Just then Damon walked into the room interjecting "_don't worry about it Blondie, I bet the whole of Mystic Falls already knows" _as he walked over to the drinks table.

Bonnie muttered "_but it will be Elena's version of events and not yours" _looking off to the side.

Damon smirked replying "_Judgey, I didn't know you cared, I'm touched" _in sarcasm.

Bonnie glared at him replying "_don't get used to it, you screwed me over for Elena just like you did with Caroline" _in a firm voice. #

Damon inwardly flinched but kept his cool composure as he poured himself a glass of bourbon feeling another apology was on the menu but it would be the last he would ever do it.

He sat down with his glass replying "_I'm sorry for hurting you but I figured Elena was more important to you then Abby, I know she was your mother but she didn't care about you, you shouldn't feel guilty over someone who abandoned you, she doesn't deserve it considering she took off on you again" _in a firm voice but soft expression.

He further added "_Shelia, she was your real mom, so don't ever forget that and Abby is not worth getting annoyed over, she left you, she sucks, not you" _softly as he looked at her intensively.

Caroline glanced between them waiting for Bonnie who was glaring at him to give him an aneurysm. Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off him knowing he was right, he said the one thing she didn't want to admit her whole life and especially when her real mother took off and abandoned her again for a second time.

There was silence that Damon thought lasted for hours as he waited for her to set him on fire but it never happened as she replied "_yeah your right, Sheila was my real mom, not Abby" _in a soft tone and small smile.

Caroline let out a sharp sigh she didn't know she was holding as Damon noticed and remarked "_did you think she was going to set me on fire Blondie" _with sarcasm.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_well yeah because you both antagonize each other on purpose" _slightly shaking her head.

Bonnie interjected "_I probably should have but you have given me reason to trust you over the last while in dealing with Klaus so how about we call a truce and start again" _in a genuine tone.

She smiled at Damon's shocked expression before he replied "_I would say yes but you might change your mind after what I have to tell you" _in a hesitant voice.

Bonnie picked up on it replying "_the council know about me, yeah Stefan told me the council know about vampires so I suppose my name is in there too, right" _more as a statement rather then a question.

Damon replied "_Katherine swapped out their vervain for water and then I compelled them to forget all about us today and got the files off them and they and information on me, Stefan and Katherine from 1864 right up until the last few months" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Bonnie asked "_do they know about they originals" _in a curious tone.

Damon replied "_yeah they did because of Alaric, he outed Caroline and Tyler before killed him so it didn't take them long to figure out who the other vampires were so I got all the files including the one John had on me and the other file that had Caroline, Tyler and your name came up in it too but it didn't specify you were a witch, they thought you were another vampire" _in a regretful tone.

Caroline looked at her interjecting "_we burnt all the files upstairs so they don't know about us anymore" _in a firm voice. Caroline was surprised Bonnie was so calm about it softly asking "_your not mad" _in a curious tone.

Bonnie looked at them replying "_no, they would have found out eventually but I'm glad they don't know about us anymore" _in a firm voice.

There was a silence before Bonnie curiously asked "_what's up with Elena, she said something about Katherine trying to kill her and you both ignored her and that you were together" _looking at them. Damon slightly laughed interjecting "_Katherine wouldn't try to kill you, she would just kill you so I'd say Elena provoked her or something like that" _in an amused tone wishing he had seen it for himself.

Damon remained silent as Caroline told Bonnie about what happened with Katherine and Rebekah when they were in Ney York and Montreal as well as what happened with Elena when they came back a few days ago and Bonnie was shocked at Elena's behavior. Caroline was surprised as she thought Bonnie would have taken Elena's side but Damon was even more surprised that Bonnie didn't set him on fire.

He curiously asked "_you're not setting me on fire, something wrong Witchy" _teasingly as he looked at her.

Bonnie glared at him mockingly before replying "_look Damon, I'm not going to hold a grudge against you anymore, the drama with Klaus and everything else taught me that life is too short for that stuff, if Elena wants to hate you then let her, she doesn't deserve you but I'm not getting involved with her anymore, I stupidly nearly died for her and I'm not going to do it again" _in a firm tone surprising both Damon and Caroline.

Damon slightly smirked replying "_didn't know you had in in you" _in a teasing tone to which Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Caroline looked at Bonnie asking "_you know what, I'm getting cabin fever from being indoors for so long and since the council no longer know I'm a vampire, you wanna get out of here" _in a curious tone. Bonnie replied "_yeah sure" _slightly nodding her head.

They both got up to leave when Caroline turned to Damon to say something but never got the chance as Damon quipped "_you go ahead, I'm gonna stay here" _not adding it only reminded him of Alaric.

As Bonnie walked out of the room Caroline replied "_I get it, its okay" _in an understanding tone with a soft smile before she left knowing he just wanted to be alone.

As the front door closed Damon sighed in relief that she picked up on the reason why he didn't want to go to the grill, it was just too soon for him, he knew that as a vampire people around you died and it was the main reason he never had any attachments to people. But for some unknown reason he found he considered Alaric a friend and he felt guilty for not preventing what happened or snapping Bonnie's neck when she was possessed by Esther or anything that would have just let his friend die in peace like he wanted.

* * *

A few hours later Stefan arrived home and walked into the living area curiously asking "_is it done" _looking at Damon as he went to get a glass of bourbon before sitting down.

Damon tossed back his drink holding his glass in Stefan's direction so Stefan took the bottle and handed it to Damon sitting across from him as Damon replied "_yeah it is, they don't know there is vampires in Mystic Falls anymore, its just as well I got the files, they had everything on me and you and Katherine from 1864 up until the last few weeks, they had stuff on Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie but I burned it all so they wont find out again" _in a firm voice.

A silence fell before Stefan asked "_what's up with you and Caroline, are you together" _in a probing tone.

Damon glared him before rolling his eyes replying "_not this again, Stefan just quit, Caroline doesn't want you so you better not think of going after her, you already had Katherine and Elena so now you want Caroline" _angrily.

Damon couldn't believe Stefan was doing this to him again and even though Caroline told him she chose him and didn't want Stefan, there was just that millimeter of insecurity whispering in the back of his mind but he pushed it away thinking there is no way Caroline would do that to him, not after what they shared since they left town.

Stefan chuckled before replying "_I'm not interested although maybe I am, who knows, you went after Elena so I figure a little payback is in order" _in a dark tone that was too familiar.

Damon glared retorting "_and ripper Stefan is still here" _sarcastically. Stefan laughed again replying "_its what you wanted isn't it, and don't worry I have no interest in Caroline but watching your face was priceless" _in a mocking tone.

Damon coolly looked at him replying "_whatever Stefan" _in an indifferent tone. He added "_so I take it your back on the human stuff, about time too" _slightly raising his eyebrow.

Stefan looked at him with a blank expression silently before replying "_it's what you wanted isn't it, you and me…..tearing the town apart on a blood binge" _curiously.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_I wouldn't go that far but you know you need to be on the human stuff, the animal diet isn't working and because of that Klaus has an advantage over you" _firmly.

He took a drink before adding "_you can bet the other Originals will be back for his body and you need to be at full strength so they cant use it against us" _in a cool tone.

Stefan shrugged his shoulder not really caring anymore what the Originals done as he felt that Klaus had taken everything from him, his brother, Elena and used his weakness of human blood over him and he hated it, he hated that it was the one thing that Klaus exploited knowing he only had himself to blame over it and even worse was all the people he killed, not by choice by force from Klaus.

He took a drink deciding he was done having Klaus have one over on him and Damon noticed his apprehension adding "_don't feel guilty and start brooding, just forget about it and move on" _in a cool tone.

Stefan looked up at him replying "_easy for you to say" _in a soft tone.

Damon smirked replying "_well I haven't been having mood swings between ripper mode and animal diet since I turned, have I and I never said it was going to be easy" _in a light tone.

Stefan shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly before replying "_so speaking of Elena, I thought you would be making your move, now that she wants you and all" _with a soft smirk.

Damon rolled his eyes before replying "_she's another Katherine, I'd rather die from a werewolf bite then have anything to do with her, don't tell me your still with her" _in a disbelieving tone.

Stefan chuckled replying "_no I ditched her after I talked to you the other day on the phone, I realized you had a point, they are both alike but I didn't want to see it"_ not adding he was also right.

Damon raised his eyebrow at him and Stefan could see that Damon knew he wanted answers to why Katherine was hanging around so Stefan added "_Katherine is only here to annoy Elena, I have no interest in going back there with her again" _in a firm voice.

Damon remained silent before replying "_whatever you say Stefan" _in a bored tone.

* * *

Before they knew it Katherine had walked into the room to which Damon rolled his eyes dramatically and she noticed so she slightly laughed adding "_something to say lover" _in a teasing tone.

Stefan laughed as Damon glared at her replying "_fuck off Katherine before I stake you in your sleep" _in a threatening tone.

Katherine wasn't deterred as she got herself a glass of bourbon and sat down teasingly replying "_so both my boys in the same room, just like 1864" _with a playful smirk.

A tense silence fell and Katherine nearly laughed at the glares she was receiving and while she did love them both but not in the way she did in 1864, she was still going to have fun riling them both up and it was funny to watch because they were so easy to get going.

Katherine laughed again adding "_oh come on, I know you both don't want me, you want Elena, though hell knows why because she is so boring" _in a bored tone rolling her eyes.

They still glared at her so she added "_get over yourselves, I'm only here to annoy Elena" _rolling her eyes.

Stefan looked at Damon adding "_told you she was" _in a knowing tone of voice.

Damon interjected "_well go annoy Elena at her house" _as he glared at her. Katherine took a drink from her glass before replying "_Elena is so boring, normally she is so easy to wind up but all she does now is sit there and brood, so I left" _rolling her eyes.

She looked at Damon adding _"but I like annoying you, its so fun and easy too_" in a teasing tone.

Damon snapped "_I like killing people but you don't see me doing it all the time" _in a cool tone and smirk to match.

Stefan rolled his eyes knowing this was going to get out of hand but said nothing as Katherine retorted "_don't forget I brought you the cure" _in a smug voice and expression.

Damon snarkily replied "_never asked you to, Stefan done all that on his own" _harshly as he glared at her.

Katherine inwardly flinched but kept a cool expression before slightly laughing as she replied "_ouch" _before rolling her eyes deciding to let it drop.

Damon finished off his drink before getting up and putting the glass on the table adding "_I'm going to get blood bags since we cant feed fresh anymore" _in a nonchalant tone before walking out of the house wishing he never came back at all.

Katherine smirked adding "_what's his problem" _slightly raising her eyebrow to which Stefan silently shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

Some time later that day Caroline and Bonnie were still in The Grill and were sitting over in the corner in one of the booths with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses that Caroline compelled knowing there wouldn't be any vervain in the alcohol as her mother told her the council were no longer trying to catch vampires.

Bonnie curiously asked "_you never told me, what's up with you and Damon, you and him left at the same time and Elena told me you were together and you stole him from her" _in a soft tone.

Caroline looked up at her replying "_that night my mum told me and Tyler to get out of town and he asked me to go with him but I told him I didn't trust him so he left, then I wanted to warn Damon because I thought it was only fair considering he saved my life about five times already, so I owed him one and no one ever cuts him a break" _with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

Bonnie smiled replying "_you like him, your so defensive of him, you out of all of us have no reason to warn him of anything, I know something happened when you were away and I wanna know what, so spill" _in a teasing tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes taking a drink from her glass before replying "_I left that night, I walked out of here and he followed me so I asked him to come with me and he did, we went up north toward New York and stayed there for a while before going to Montreal and then delayed coming back here as soon as possible" _shrugging her shoulder.

Bonnie laughed replying "_I knew you were avoiding coming back here, cant say I don't blame you for it considering you were on a most wanted list, but I'm glad you weren't alone and that you were with Damon and not Tyler" _in a firm voice.

Caroline looked at her with a surprised expression and Bonnie picked up on it adding "_I don't trust Tyler, he's a hybrid and we don't know if he is still sired to Klaus and he is a hybrid so I would rather you left with Damon, then at least you wont die of a werewolf bite and don't be so surprised I sort of like Damon, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him getting things done" _in a soft tone.

Caroline curiously asked "_what made you change your mind about him" _with a quizzical expression.

Bonnie thought about it before replying "_he seems different since he came back, its like he's not so blinded by Elena anymore, I can sense he has changed but I could be wrong" _in a curious tone.

Caroline looked at her replying "_he has and that's all I will say as it isn't my place to say anymore then that" _in a soft tone.

Bonnie smiled replying "_I know you respect his privacy and I respect his too, I'm not Elena, I don't need to know every detail about him unless he wants to tell me, actually I'd rather he didn't tell me because I don't want to know" _as she rolled her eyes.

Caroline looked at her replying "_he was different when we left here, I don't think anyone ever got to see what I saw and I would never change that" _falling silent as she looked down at her glass.

Bonnie's jaw slightly dropped as she replied "_you really like him and don't lie, I know that look on your face, but you should make it clear to him if he is still hung up on Elena then to tell you know so you don't get hurt again" _in a concerned tone.

Caroline looked up at her replying "_I already did, he doesn't want Elena anymore, he told me she was just another Katherine for him, I don't know what we are yet but we aren't putting a label on it" _with a soft smile.

She took a drink from her glass as Bonnie curiously asked "_Elena told me you and Damon were killing people" _before taking a drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_she's wrong, we are feeding fresh but we leave the people alive after it, put a bit of our blood on their wound and then compel them to forget about us and be on their way, Elena is lying, she's just trying to cause trouble" _firmly not adding they actually had killed people.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_I knew she was lying, I know you wouldn't do that anyway but Damon is…well he's Damon I wouldn't expect any less of him so I don't care about that anymore" _with a soft smile.

Caroline didn't say anything about her killing a few people as Bonnie added "_Elena has been different since you both left and when she found out you were with Damon she made do a location spell and if I didn't then she would walk into the sun without her ring so I had to do it" _in a soft voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying _"and she is still being a total bitch to me, she blames me for taking Damon from her even though she doesn't want him" _in a bitter voice. Bonnie scoffed replying "_don't do this, its not your fault, you didn't steal him from her, she chose Stefan, she made her choice and its not your fault if Damon doesn't want her so ignore her and from what is seen earlier I think its only you Damon wants so Elena can go get lost" _firmly.

Caroline laughed replying "_I didn't think you'd be pro Damon" _teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_I'm not but after his apology, well lets say I'm on my way to liking him and he was also right about my mother" _in a soft tone.

Caroline replied "_well he should know about crap parents, his father hated him so he can probably relate to you in that sense" _as she looked at her.

Bonnie replied "_well I saw a different side to him and I think I can learn to like him" _shrugging her shoulder.

Caroline slightly laughed when they were interrupted with "_so the judgey little witch likes me, I'm not surprised because what's not to like" _in a sarcastic tone.

They both looked up to see Damon standing at the table with a smirk to which Bonnie rolled her eyes when he sat down beside Caroline and picked up her glass taking a drink from it.

Bonnie looked at him replying "_if you were listening properly you would know I said I could learn to like you" _in a firm voice.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_nope, I heard you say you like me, even Caroline will say you did" _in a teasing tone.

Caroline looked at him replying "_leave me out of it but you did say you could like him Bonnie" _looking over at her.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief replying "_your meant to be on my side" _in a disbelieving tone.

Caroline laughed replying "_and if I done that then I would probably never get laid again" _teasingly as she looked at Damon.

Damon smirked at her replying "_I wouldn't go that far because then I would lose out on that" _as he winked at her.

Caroline laughed at him as Bonnie watched their interaction with amusement as she really thought they both hated each other but from what she could see, she knew they definitely more then just liked each other but she remained silent.

Damon took another drink from the glass as Caroline curiously asked "_I thought you would have been here earlier" _in a curious tone.

He looked at her replying "_I went to get blood bags since we cant feed fresh anymore, don't want the council getting suspicious" _in a firm tone.

She shook her head knowing he was right as she asked "_thought we were meant to be laying low" _in a curious tone.

Damon replied "_I got it from the next town over" _with a soft smile.

He noticed her tense on the spot as she said "_Katherine's back I take it" _more of a statement then a question.

He slightly laughed replying "_your learning fast, your getting better at learning her ways of annoying us" _in a soft tone.

Caroline lightly quipped "_not only can you can smell the cheapness off her but its not hard to tell its her and she never gets the message that she isn't wanted" _in a disdainful tone.

Damon laughed replying _"I agree, which is why I went to the furthest town from here to get away from her, I've been gone most of the day" _with a smirk roiling his eyes.

She took a drink from her glass they were both sharing as she asked "_what are we gonna do about Katherine and Elena" _in a curious tone as she looked at him.

He rolled his eyes replying "_I'm just gonna ignore the bitches" _before kissing her, both of them not noticing Bonnie's shocked expression at Damon's display of affection in public.

Caroline laughed replying "_well I'm gonna drink until someone is hot enough to make out with although that doesn't apply to you_" in a flirtatious tone.

She looked at him with a mischievous smirk as he replied "_I know" _doing the eye thing to which she laughed.

Bonnie cleared her throat to which they looked her to see she was had a firm expression and before they could say anything they looked in the direction Bonnie was looking.

They saw Rebekah walking over to the table with an angry glare at Damon telling them _"told you I would come back to get what I want" _angrily as she pulled a chair over at sat at the end of the table.

There was a silence as Damon looked at Caroline and Bonnie quipping in a bored tone "_damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back" _as he filled up the glass and tossed it back in one go.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

Rebekah glared at Damon adding _"told you I would come back to get what I want and I could kill you in a heartbeat and your witch cant stop me either so unless you want a replay of our little torture session a while back, I suggest you listen because I enjoyed that very much and would gladly do it again" _in a cool tone and expression to match.

Damon rolled his eyes again muttering "_I'd like to see you try" _menacingly.

Rebekah glared at him before she grabbed Bonnie's wrist and tightened her grip as Bonnie winced in pain when Caroline angrily spat "_let her go, she didn't do anything to you" _glaring at Rebekah.

Bonnie tried to get her arm out of Rebekah's grip by giving her an aneurysm which led to Rebekah turning to face her telling her "_doesn't work on me you pathetic little witch, your no match for me" _in a menacing tone.

Damon coolly retorted "_let her go" _in a chillingly calm voice.

Rebekah wasn't deterred turning to face him replying "_so give me what I want" _firmly.

Caroline interjected "_you wont kill her, not here because it would mean exposing yourself as a vampire" _firmly as she glared at Rebekah.

Bonnie stopped struggling figuring it wasn't as sore if she didn't struggle but Rebekah's grip was still hurting like nothing else and she was focusing all her energy on not screaming in pain so she remained silent watching the scene in front of her.

Rebekah glared at her retorting "_this is all your fault, if my idiot of a brother hadn't of been so obsessed with you, we would have left ages ago, so I ask again, where is my brother or I kill the witch" _threateningly.

Damon smirked at her replying "_Caroline is right, you wont do it in here, your not that stupid" _in a cool tone.

Rebekah smirked back at him replying "_wouldn't I, I know the council have been compelled to forget about us" _in a smug tone.

Damon inwardly flinched keeping his cool exterior as Rebekah added "_oh I have my contacts keeping an eye on you" _with a cool smirk.

Damon rolled his eyes knowing who it was as he replied "_let me guess, Katherine" _in a bored tone.

Rebekah darkly chuckled replying "_I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her" _rolling her eyes.

Damon couldn't help agree with that statement but he remained silent as Bonnie angrily interjected "_let me go Rebekah or I wont help you at all" _in a firm voice.

They all looked at Bonnie who wore a menacing expression as Rebekah just tightened her grip and Damon and Caroline were surprised when Bonnie didn't even flinch but rather she kept glaring at Rebekah.

Rebekah felt her skin grow hot as she retorted "_what the hell are you doing to me" _in a menacing tone.

Bonnie smirked keeping her attention on the spell she was using until Rebekah pulled away when she saw wisps of smoke under her hand that was gripping Bonnies wrist adding "_I want my brother back, I mean it" _hiding her surprise before she got up and walked out of the grill.

* * *

Bonnie glared after Rebekah never noticing the look of surprise and confusion on Damon and Caroline's face.

When she looked at them Caroline curiously asked "_what the hell was that, she was not letting go, why did she change her mind" _with a quizzical expression.

Bonnie remained silent before looking at Damon whispering "_is she still here" _in a soft tone.

Damon listened and sensing she wasn't there replied "_she is gone" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_I set her skin on fire using my own skin at the same time" _as she rolled her eyes.

Caroline replied "_in English Bonnie, we don't all speak witchy language" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes at her words thinking it was something he would have said but she beat him to it but he had to admit he never would have thought of that one word for word, making a mental note to file it away for future use.

Bonnie rolled her eyes slightly laughing before she replied "_her skin was cold so I used a spell with my own blood to make my body heat rise to the point it would set her skin on fire and I don't want anyone knowing that I can do that so it stays between us three" _in a small voice.

Damon replied "_you can trust me, I wont say anything to anyone" _in a genuine tone.

Caroline shook her head replying "_me too, but correct me if I am wrong but shouldn't raising your body heat to that level not kill you, fire burns hotter the boiling water" _not hiding the shock in her voice.

Bonnie softly smiled "_your right but the spell protects me because of my blood, her grip was so painful and I knew she wasn't letting go, I was so quiet the whole time because I was focusing on not screaming so I decided to think of what spells I could use and I couldn't think of any" _shrugging her shoulder.

She took a drink from her glass before looking at Damon adding "_when she mentioned torturing you I got to thinking how I could use my blood to get her to let me go and it worked" _shrugging her shoulder.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief "_it was still dangerous considering it might not of worked" _in a soft tone.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_I know but she was nearly breaking my wrist and she would have done it, I had to stop her because she wasn't letting go anytime soon, she wants Klaus and she means it and if that's the case then you can bet Kol and Elijah will be back" _looking at them both.

Caroline curiously replied "_you really think they will come back" _looking between them both.

Damon took a drink from the glass before replying "_I'd put money on it they will come back, we got rid of Klaus so they may want revenge" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_I would be surprised if they didn't but Elijah might not do anything, would he" _quizzically.

A silence fell before Damon replied "_who knows but he does seem to be the more reasonable out of them all but I still wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him" _before finishing off his drink feeling pissed off at Rebekah showing up.

* * *

Later on Caroline has gone with Bonnie to watch some movies in Caroline's house so Damon went back to the boarding house as he wasn't really interested in that sort of thing and he also wanted to give them both a bit of space to catch up on each other lives. He walked into the living area with a glass of blood seeing the fire was lit but no one was home so he picked out a book from the shelf and sat down to read it after putting some coal and wood on the fire.

He couldn't get started reading as he watched the flames wondering was it really worth going up against the originals again as they all nearly died the first time and to do it again would just be plain stupid. He was surprised he was actually considering just giving Rebekah what she wanted as he really was not willing to put his life on the line again and he also knew if she wanted Klaus that badly then she would kill everyone to get him.

He knew this because he would do the same over Stefan if he was in her position, in fact he had already done it in trying to get Stefan away from Klaus not that anyone in this hellhole of a town would know that because they all thought the worst of him.

He started to wonder what the hell he was thinking in ever coming back for Katherine and it was his biggest regret as he wasted all those years on her when she didn't give a damn about him at all and even worse Stefan dragged him into the whole mess of the sacrifice.

He knew that if he knew back then that Elena was such a manipulative bitch then he would have handed her over to Klaus personally just to avoid all the mess that happened over it and Alaric would still be alive too. For him the only good thing to come out of the whole sorry mess was Alaric and Caroline and only one of them was still alive and there was no way he was risking what he had with her for Elena or anyone that needed protecting from the originals.

He sighed tossing back what was left in the glass before getting up for a bottle of bourbon deciding that they could all go to hell, if Rebekah wanted Klaus then let her have him, he was done risking everything for nothing. He was broken from his reverie hearing footsteps getting louder rolling his eyes to himself hoping it wasn't who he thought it was as he wasn't in the mood for her pleadings about how she would give him a chance.

He looked up thinking it was Elena but seeing the curly hair he knew who it was spitting "_what do you want Katherine" _in a bored tone before taking a drink from the bottle of bourbon.

Katherine sat in the opposite chair replying "_pour one for me" _in a light tone.

Damon coldly smirked retorting "_you're the unwanted house guest, get it yourself" _nonchalantly as he stared at the fire.

Katherine chuckled replying "_what's with the attitude" _shaking her head.

She got up to get herself a drink as he retorted "_you bring it out in me" _rolling his eyes.

She sat back down replying "_you know, you didn't have to come back" _before taking a drink from the glass.

There was a tense silence as he glared at her softly replying "_which time" _hiding just how bitter he was over it.

Katherine picked up on what he was getting at replying "_I never asked you to spend all that time trying to get me out of the tomb" _as she looked at him.

He coldly smirked retorting "_see that's just it Katherine, some things don't require to be asked, I wanted to because I thought you were in the tomb but really I should have just left you there to rot just like you deserve even though you were never really there in the first place" _angrily.

Katherine nonchalantly replied "_I was on the run from Klaus, I had to fake my own death to get him off my back" _firmly really not seeing what she did wrong.

He retorted "_so why the hell did you come back after I got the tomb open" _furiously.

She replied "_because word got to Klaus about what you were trying to do so I had to stop it and then when I saw Elena I figured it was my chance at never having to run for the rest of eternity" _firmly.

He darkly chuckled "_typical, always look out for yourself" _rolling his eyes.

He glared at her adding "_and did you not think to fill me in on all of this, oh like a century ago" _sarcastically.

She remained silent figuring he should know the truth not that he would believe her anyway as she replied "_I didn't think you would succeed in getting the tomb open because Emily made the spell really powerful, she told me no one would be able to break it, but she was wrong" _softly.

It was Damon's turn to laugh replying "_you made sure of it by leaving her out to dry with the council back in 1864 where they killed her for being a witch" _glaring at her.

She shrugged her shoulder quipping "_I like my loose ends tied up" _in a light tone.

He shook his head retorting "_and there it is, the bitch I always knew you were, but you didn't know I made a deal with Emily after I turned to protect her lineage if she told me how to get you out of the tomb" _icily before smirking at her with a cool expression.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief muttering "_witches, no wonder I don't trust them" _more to herself.

Damon took a drink from the bottle in his hand before replying "_you and me both" _knowingly.

He further added "_but then even she knew you were a selfish bitch, wish she would have told me you weren't in the tomb in the first place, would have saved me a whole world of trouble, I could have enjoyed the last century and half more then I already did and I wouldn't have wasted it all on a manipulative slut like you" _nonchalantly.

He kept drinking from the bottle of bourbon hating that he was revealing so much but it just felt so good to rant at her for a while as she was the cause of all his misery since the day he turned into a vampire.

She looked at him wondering why the hell he wasn't getting it, she was on the run for four hundred years before she met him, she was only doing what she needed to do to survive, she wasn't expecting him and Stefan to try and rescue her and end up getting killed in the process.

He glared at her adding "_you know I would have fucking helped you if you had of told me all that but no you couldn't do that, could you, its not like you would have had to fucking ask me, I would have helped you anyway" _angrily with an expression to match.

Katherine remained silent wondering why she felt the need to explain her actions to him but after seeing what he done for Elena she knew he was right and he deserved an explanation considering she gave Stefan one when she first came back to town.

She instantly regretted not giving him the chance all those years ago but she pushed it away continuing "_I couldn't risk that, Klaus would have killed you to get to me, he killed my family because I killed myself and turned into a vampire back in 1492" _softly knowing her chance with him was well and truly blown.

Damon scoffed retorting "_not the fucking point, your just a selfish bitch under it all although I have to say the only thing that sets you apart from Elena in that you admit to being a bitch but Elena wont" _disdainfully.

He tossed back a drink from the bottle as Katherine brushed off his words replying "_get over it Damon, you sound like a broken record" _rolling her eyes.

Damon felt the anger boil in his veins replying "_oh I'm over it" _nonchalantly knowing the way she treated him was no different to how everyone else treated him.

There was a tense silence before Katherine sighed replying "_I did love you back then Damon" _sincerely.

Damon didn't miss it in her voice but he didn't believe it for a second replying "_but that wasn't enough for you, was it, but let me guess, I just wasn't Stefan" _sarcastically rolling his eyes waiting for her to add the knockout punch line of it will always be Stefan but it never happened.

Katherine wondered when he became so cynical and sarcastic but she realized that she probably played a part in it and she didn't know what she was saying this but she said it anyway "_humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness, no matter how easy it is to turn it off, it tries keeping its way back in and sometimes I let it, just like back in 1864" _somberly with an expression to match.

Damon looked at her silently for any trace of insincerity and found none but he wasn't fooled for a second replying "_funny way of showing it" _with a cruel smirk in her direction.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief replying "_I meant what I said" _firmly. Damon rolled his eyes replying "_sure you did" _sarcastically.

He tossed back a drink thinking she much think he is still a gullible idiot like he was back in 1864 adding "_do you really think I would believe your lies the second time around, come on be serious" _mockingly.

Katherine glared at him as he added "_the only person you care about is yourself Katherine, you made sure we all knew that when you decided to hand Elena over to Klaus to save your own ass, anyone else would have just let the other person know what was happening but not you, because you're a selfish bitch" _harshly.

Katherine looked at him silently and for the first time she got a glimpse of just how much she actually hurt him and she hid her surprise replying "_I wasn't going to tell you this but I did what I did to protect you both" _not sure why she said it.

Damon tossed back a drink replying "_whatever Katherine, next you will be say you checked in on me over the years to which we both know is bullshit because you only ever wanted Stefan, if I had known that all those years ago then I never would have turned" _bitterly as he glared at her with a cold expression.

Katherine internally flinched much to her own surprise at his words as a voice whispered in her mind he really did hate her and it was all her fault but he just didn't understand why she had run away from him.

The tension in the room was like a choking breeze as she took a drink from her glass before replying "_I never meant to hurt you Damon, I really didn't think you would do what you did and look for a way to get me out of the tomb for all those years" _softly.

Damon rolled his eyes muttering "_well that was stupid of me but don't worry it wont happen again" _in bitter sarcasm.

Katherine curiously asked "_why you and not Stefan that looked for me" _in a soft tone wondering why he would go to that extreme for her.

Damon looked over at her snapping "_because I fucking loved you and you threw it in my face, Stefan was off being a ripper and told me years later you compelled his love, but for me it was real, you didn't compel me for anything" _angrily.

Katherine slightly shook her head replying "_I only compelled him not to be afraid, he wanted to tell your father, I couldn't allow that to happen, he would have killed you both and he did because you associated with me and it was Stefan that told him about me in the first place and I never forced you to turn" _as she looked at him.

Damon remained silent knowing she had him on that one replying "_it was Stefan that guilt tripped me into it saying he couldn't live without me so you don't get all the credit for me turning" _defensively.

A silence fell as he looked away from her towards the fire and she looked at him curiously wondering why she was about to say it but it was out before she could stop herself "_I knew that you loved me and it scared me, that's why I ran and why I didn't want you to turn, I didn't want you to have to spend eternity on the run from Klaus because of me" _genuinely.

He looked over at her with a quizzical expression wondering was she being for real or was it an act, he was undecided replying "_that was my choice to make, you know I would have willingly ran with you" _softly.

She softly smiled hiding her shock that he would have done that for her but she had to keep up the pretence replying "_I know and it scared me" _not adding that no one had ever looked at her the way he looked at her in 1864 but all she saw now from him was hatred.

She softly added "_but that's not living Damon, I was born into a time where it was kill or be killed, you did what you had to do to survive and its all I've ever known, after Klaus killed my family to send a message I swore never to get attached to anyone because I knew he would kill them, I was trying to protect you both and that was why you were never meant to turn" _softly. He rolled his eyes replying "_bit late for that" _sarcastically.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with him as she added "_I'm sorry for hurting you Damon, if you believe anything I say then believe that" _in a genuine tone with an expression to match.

He looked at her silently before dismissively replying "_whatever Katherine, go feed your lies to someone who is stupid enough to believe them" _not buying her apology for half a second before getting up and leaving the room.

He left the house just as Stefan walked in the door which a quizzical expression to which he quipped "_later brother" _walking straight past him and going outside deciding to go to another town to get ridiculously drunk and for a fresh feed or maybe a kill depending on the mood he was in when he got there.

* * *

A few days later Caroline walked into the boarding house looking for Damon as she hadn't seen him since that day in the grill where Rebekah threatened them by crushing Bonnie's hand with her own in the middle of the room.

She went into the living area finding Stefan sitting with a glass of blood and she smiled when he looked up from the book he was reading lightly quipping "_what brings you here, let me guess Damon" _teasingly.

She laughed sitting down replying "_no, I wanted some blood" _hoping he believed it.

But it was also true she wanted blood and while she had some in her own house she just wanted to see Damon because she missed him and she hadn't heard anything from him. She knew he liked his space so she didn't call him or anything knowing he would show up when he felt like it but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened especially after Rebekah's threat to them the other day.

She also knew there was no way Damon could take on an original and win even if he would never admit it and she would never say that to him either but it didn't mean she wasn't worried about him as the other originals were still out there. Stefan laughed getting up and going to the cellar for a blood bag and heated it up for her before returning and handing it to her with a glass before he sat down replying "_well I cant let you starve" _sarcastically.

She looked at him curiously asking "_how are you handling the human stuff, are you still a ripper douche bag" _bluntly.

Stefan rolled her eyes at her bluntness slightly laughing knowing she was right as he replied "_yeah I am doing fine with the human stuff, I figure just small bits a day helps me to not go on a binge although its hard too and no I'm not a douche bag, Damon is right in saying that but that's only when I am in full ripper mode" _softly.

She curiously asked "_this isn't your first time getting yourself off the human blood, is it" _as she looked at him.

He softly smiled replying "_no, but the first time I had Lexi to help me although she tortured it out of me and then after she came back in ghost form when Bonnie did the spell, she did it again but Damon got me out of there and I never really went back to that ripper side because he told me to control it so I'm trying his way since denying it never seems to work and it gives Klaus an advantage he exploited and I don't want that to happen again" _before taking a drink from his glass.

Caroline curiously asked "_how did she torture it out of you" _with a quizzical expression.

He looked at her replying "_she starved me of blood until I wasn't acting like a blood junkie and it worked and from then I went on the animal blood because I couldn't control it and when I fell off the wagon she would always find me and do the same thing over again but now she's dead I need to be able to do it myself and Damon is right in saying I need to be able to control it because it is a weakness" _before tossing back the rest of the blood in the glass.

She replied "_its good your getting some control" _in a concerned tone.

A silence fell and she really had to know curiously asking "_so are you back with Elena" _with a curious expression.

He shook his head replying "_she told me you snapped her neck and I told her she probably deserved it and I've already told her I want nothing more to do with her because she played me and Damon and we both don't want to go there again, not after Katherine" _softly.

She replied "_I think Damon was more upset he was the one that didn't get to snap her neck but I told him there would be other chances" _to which they both laughed.

He further added "_I only let her out because she was annoying me" _in an amused tone.

Caroline lightly quipped "_does Damon randomly disappear for a few days and then show up, I haven't heard anything from him" _as she looked at him.

She hated asking as it made her sound like a stalker girlfriend but Stefan ignored it replying "_yeah he does although I'm surprised he hasn't turned up to annoy me yet but it's Damon I wouldn't worry about him, he can take care of himself" _shrugging his shoulder.

Caroline watched his expression and she could tell he was lying or holding something back so she told him "_there is something more isn't there, what happened" _curiously.

Stefan rolled his eyes hating she just couldn't let it go so he told her "_the other night I came back here and him and Katherine were arguing or something, I didn't hear what was said but when I walked into the house he was storming out the door and he looked ready to kill someone and I'd put money on it that he did" _not holding anything back knowing Caroline knew Damon well enough to know if he wanted to kill someone then he would do it.

She slightly shook her head muttering "_I'm going to kill Katherine one of these days" _angrily.

She had an idea of what Katherine might of said to him and she knew Damon better then Stefan in that she knew Damon was still hurting over what Katherine did to him all those years ago not that he would ever admit that but she knew well enough that you didn't get over something straight away.

She understood that it took time for the scars from the hurt to heal and she had a feeling he probably went off on the deep end in a blood and booze binge but she knew it was unlike him to not show up as he normally always did show up to her room when he was drunk. She couldn't shake the feeling that something happened even though she knew he could take care of himself and even as Rebekah's words echoed in her mind she knew if Rebekah wanted revenge then she would take it and Damon would not win especially if Kol was with her.

She looked up at Stefan not so much asking but telling him "_I left something in Damon's room, I'm just going to get it and then I'm going home" _before getting up and going upstairs.

She didn't believe Stefan for a second that Damon would turn up when he felt like it because she knew that Damon would always contact her but he hadn't and that had her worried so grabbed one of his t-shirts on the back of the chair putting it into her bag before leaving the house.

* * *

She knocked on the door of Bonnie's house and the witch let her in and seeing the worried look on Caroline's face asked "_what's wrong Caroline" _softly as she followed her into the living room.

Caroline sat down taking he shirt of her bag replying "_will you do a location spell for me, I will even pay you to do it if you want" _knowing Bonnie hated being used for her magic.

Bonnie sat beside her replying "_I will do it anyway, it's only Elena I get pissed of with because she abuses my magic, you don't" _softly.

She sensed Caroline's worry and also saw it in her expression asking "_what's wrong" _curiously.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_I know I sound like a jealous bitch but I need you to locate Damon but its not for the reason you may think because I trust him and I know he wouldn't do that to me, but after what Rebekah said the other day and he conveniently goes missing the same day and I haven't heard anything from him which is unusual so I know something has happened and I know that bitch has something to do with it" _angrily.

Bonnie pulled her in for a hug replying "_its okay, we will find him" _before getting up from her seat.

Caroline sat silently thinking if Rebekah had something to do with it then she would find a way to kill her if she harmed Damon. She was also surprised at how defensive she felt over him but then she knew he would be the same for her as she had seen it when Elena wanted to talk to him the night she snapped her neck.

She was broken from her thoughts when Bonnie spoke "_I'm ready I just need something he owns" _looking over at her.

Caroline looked at her softly smiling before pulling his shirt out of her bag and handing it to Bonnie to started the location spell.

When she was finished she muttered "_that cant be right" _quizzically.

Caroline looked up asking "_what's wrong" _in a concerned tone. Bonnie looked at her replying "_he's in Mystic Falls" _in a shocked tone and expression to match.

Caroline's expression turned colder then Bonnie had ever seen as she replied "_Rebekah has him, I'm going to kill that bitch" _before standing up to leave.

Bonnie managed to block her path replying "_you cant, she will kill you" _with panic in her voice.

Caroline almost yelled "_so what the hell are we meant to do, she wants Klaus, we should just him to her, she is going to kill him, you know that unless you don't care if she does kill him" _defensively.

Bonnie was stunned silent realizing just how much Caroline cared for him replying "_you really do care about him" _curiously.

Caroline looked off to the side replying "_yeah I do which is why I am going after him" _looked back at her with a serious expression.

Bonnie thought about it before replying "_she wont kill him, not yet" _firmly.

Caroline sarcastically laughed replying "_why would she do that, she will kill him to send a message and the longer we wait the less time we have" _pushing past Bonnie towards the door.

She was determined to get after but Bonnie sealed the door shut with her magic just before Caroline tried to open it using her enhanced strength and struggled to open it knowing Bonnie was using magic.

She stopped turning to face Bonnie telling her "_let me go Bonnie, I will feed on you if you don't, Katherine said witches blood is very tasteful and it has me curious so don't give me a reason to find out if she is right" _threateningly but not really meaning it as she wanted to get to Damon.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_we both know you wont do it Caroline, you only doing it because you want Damon back" _in a disbelieving expression.

Caroline glared at her for a few seconds before backing down replying "_just let me go" _pleadingly.

Bonnie shook her head replying "_I cant do that, we need a plan and we need Stefan and Katherine to help us as they are stronger, especially Katherine and we may have some chance with them to but not on our own" _firmly.

Caroline glared at her hating that Bonnie was right so replied "_but Katherine wont help us unless there is something in it for her and I'm not sure about Stefan" _firmly.

Bonnie confidently replied "_Stefan will help, its his brother, he sold himself to Klaus to get the cure for Damon, just let me call him"_ softly.

Caroline shook her head whispering "_fine" _softly and Bonnie heard it and went to call Stefan.

Caroline waited until she heard Bonnie talking to Stefan and turned to try and open the door again and much to her surprise the door opened as she thought Bonnie must have thought she would stay.

Caroline looked back whispering "_I'm sorry Bonnie but I have to do this" _before slipping out the door and heading for the one place she knew Rebekah would hold Damon hostage.

**thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

When Bonnie finished the call and hung up the phone she heard the front door close knowing Caroline had decided to go after Damon which she thought was one of the stupidest things Caroline ever done but she knew she would have done the same for Caroline.

It surprised her more when she realized she would probably do the same for Damon or Stefan and not just because Elena asked her to do it but she found that they both had become her friend somewhere along the way of trying to kill Klaus and she did care about them.

She knew it was part of the reason she didn't kill Klaus completely but rather incapacitated him so they would live and not just because of Elena but she wanted Caroline to live too.

She figured she would be stupid to go running after Caroline so instead she headed straight for the boarding house with her book of spells and when she walked in the front door of the boarding house Stefan asked "_where is Caroline" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_she's gone after Damon, Rebekah has him at the mansion Klaus built" _as she looked at him.

Stefan rolled his eyes muttering "_is she stupid" _firmly before turning and walking into the living area and sat in one of the chairs.

Bonnie followed him replying "_she cares about him, of course she would go after him even if she knows she may get killed in the process and don't forget you done it for Damon" _looking at him knowingly as she sat down across from him.

He shook his head in disbelief replying "_she's being reckless and it will get her killed, its bad enough Elena does it but I thought Caroline would know better" _softly.

Bonnie shook her head in agreement replying "_I know but I think she's going with the heightened emotions and not thinking logically, Elena is just stupid" _rolling her eyes.

Stefan softly smiled as Bonnie added "_she's doing it because she cares and she knows we will be there to back her up although it would be handy if we had Katherine on our side, she has five hundred years over all of us" _before looking through her book for anything that could help.

There was a silence as Bonnie looked through the book and it was broken by Katherine who lightly remarked "_what's the emergency" _as she sauntered into the room.

She poured herself a drink and sat down as Stefan replied "_Rebekah has Damon, I think she is using him to get Klaus back and she might kill him" _as he looked at her.

Katherine hid her shock replying "_if she wants him dead then he will be dead so don't go risking your life for that" _before taking a drink.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief "_still looking out for yourself, I'm not going to just leave him there Katherine, if you wanna run away and hide, then fine you do that, but I'm going after him, with or without your help"_ angrily.

Another voice interrupted with "_what's going on Stefan" _as the person walked into the room.

They looked up to see it was Elena and Katherine looked at Bonnie asking "_Bonnie is there a spell in there that can stop vampires entering a house, hell knows you need one for Elena" _sarcasticallyrolling her eyes.

Stefan chuckled as Bonnie looked at Katherine replying "_if there was I would have used it here to keep you and Elena out" _coldly before looking back at her book. Katherine chuckled replying "_ouch, feisty, I'm impressed" _with an amused expression.

Elena impatiently added "_I asked a question" _before sitting beside Bonnie.

Katherine rolled her eyes commenting "_not everything is about you Elena" _in a mocking tone.

Elena glared at her as Stefan interrupted with "_Rebekah has Damon as a hostage and Caroline went to get him so we are trying to find something we can use as her back up" _before getting up for a glass of bourbon feeling he would need it.

Elena's jaw dropped replying "_well I need to go after him, I can do more then Caroline" _in a jealous tone hating that it was Caroline that was saving him and not her.

It didn't go unmissed by any of them as Bonnie glared at her replying "_Elena you have no right to be anywhere near him and now is not the time to act like a jealous bitch" _firmly.

Katherine interjected "_yeah Elena and remember Caroline is stronger then you considering your sipping puppy blood and not the human blood" _icily with a sharp smirk.

Elena flinched at her words retorting "_at least I'm not a murderer" _smugly.

Stefan laughed knowingly replying "_it will happen someday but what the hell would I know, I'm only a ripper who's spent half my existence in denial about who I really am so don't come crying to me when you go on a massacre in half a century because it will happen and when it does I wont be there to help you" _disdainfully.

Katherine and Bonnie interjected "_me too" _simultaneously.

Elena wore a shocked expression before interjecting "_we're not talking about me, we need to get Damon back" _coldly.

Stefan retorted "_and yet you found a way to make it all about you Elena, it's my brother, he will always be more important then you, I would choose him over you in a heartbeat, oh wait I already did by getting him the cure from Klaus" _coldly glaring at her.

Elena dismissed him shaking her head adding "_we should give Klaus back to them, tell them we will swap Klaus for Damon" _firmly. Katherine interjected "_that is the stupidest thing I ever heard, you might as well just kill yourself right now because that's exactly what will happen if you hand over Klaus and you can say bye-bye to Damon too because they will kill him either way" _icily. Bonnie added "_and what about Caroline" _disdainfully.

Elena blurted out "_who cares about her, she was stupid enough to go after him" _bitterly. Bonnie angrily replied "_I always knew you were a bitch but I never thought you would be this bad, she is our friend" _glaring at Elena.

Elena looked at her replying "_she was never my friend, I just felt sorry for her and she was your friend so I never said anything, plus she stole Damon from me" _bitterly.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief replying "_well from what I remember Caroline was with Damon first and you didn't want him, and for the record me and you are no longer friends if that's the way you feel" _icily.

Elena scoffed in disbelief "_so you choosing her over me, no one ever chooses her over me" _feeling confident Bonnie would say no.

Bonnie glared at her replying "_yeah I am choosing her over you, at least she is nice to me and doesn't use me for my magic" _coldly.

Stefan looked at her with a cold expression interjecting "_and Damon chose her over you too so don't forget that" _mockingly with a cruel smirk just to hurt Elena like she hurt him.

Katherine slightly laughed adding "_ouch" _before taking a drink from her glass.

Elena stood up retorting "_well then he just found someone as equally pathetic as he is, they deserve each other since neither of them will ever be good enough for anyone else, especially Damon, even you never loved him because of how pathetic he is" _cruelly before storming off.

Before she knew it Katherine had her pinned to the wall gripping her throat with her hand snarling "_say that again and I will kill you" _letting her face change.

Elena smugly grinned replying "_Bonnie wont let you" _coldly.

Katherine tilted her head to the side shouting "_Bonnie did you hear that" _over to where she was sitting with Stefan.

Bonnie shouted backed "_I did and no I wouldn't stop you even though I could" _in confident tone even though she wasn't sure if she could but Katherine didn't need to know that.

Katherine dragged Elena to the front door by the throat and opened the door with her free hand before pushing her outside onto the ground telling her "_next time I see you here, I will kill you" _menacingly before slamming the door.

Katherine walked back into the living area and sat down taking a drink from her glass noticing Bonnie and Stefan's shocked expressions and lightly quipped "_what" _with an innocent expression and tone to match.

Stefan and Bonnie laughed before Bonnie replied "_she will come back at you for doing that and would you really kill her" _curiously.

Katherine looked at her replying "_what can she do, I could kill her and do my nails at the same time, I'm stronger then her and if she keeps annoying me then yes I will kill her" _not adding she hated that Elena would be around for eternity.

Bonnie didn't say anything as she wasn't really sure if she could take Katherine down with an aneurysm but she kept the pretence that she could and decided Katherine may be a good ally to have just to keep Elena in line.

* * *

Caroline walked to the Mikaelson mansion formulating a plan in her head or trying to come up with a plan to get Damon out of there but she had come up with nothing at all.

She stood far enough away so that whoever was in there, most likely Rebekah wouldn't sense she was outside as she thought maybe she should have waited on Stefan and Bonnie.

She didn't want to wait on them because they took too long in discussing every single small pointless detail but she realized rushing off in the heat of the moment with no plan probably wasn't her best idea and it may have worked for Damon but it might not work for her and she knew that.

But she also knew she just couldn't leave him there knowing he would do that same for her and she hated the fact that she was hesitating but it was just the thought of going up against an original that scared the crap out of her.

She remembered the first time she helped Tyler with his transformation after Damon told her not to be friends with him and how Damon took the bite that was meant for her and that she felt so bad over that as he nearly died because of her.

She slightly shook her head mentally telling herself she owed him and made the decision to go in and if Bonnie and Stefan showed up, then all was well and good and if not, well when life gives you lemons, a phrase she heard repeatedly when she was growing up.

She remembered the night in the woods when she froze at Tyler starting to change into a wolf and Damon shoved her out of the way and she hated herself for just standing there doing nothing at all and he instantly reacted. She stood up straighter deciding she wasn't going to freeze this time, she was reacting and doing something instead of just standing there.

She boldly marched up to the house kicking the door in, knocking it off its hinges with all her strength as the sound of the heavy door falling onto the floor reverberated off the walls. She stood still looking around as the stench off blood filled her nostrils and she knew immediately it was Damon and she felt incensed with rage at what Rebekah may have been doing to him over the last few days.

She walked further into the house following the smell of blood not knowing if she was more angrier at Rebekah or at herself for not noticing sooner the Damon had gone missing but instead she thought he would be back when he felt like it. She walked into one of the rooms on the ground floor beside the stairs and her jaw dropped at what she saw in front of her seeing Damon standing in the middle of the room impaled against a rack with spikes that looked similar to an iron maiden but without the door or sides.

She felt sick seeing the spikes protruding into his back and out through his stomach and the blood running down his body, she saw his arms were tied on each side above his head with iron claws though his wrists and the chains were attached to a wrench that was attached to the ceiling but also allowed the user to tighten the chains to inflict more pain.

The spikes were was impaled through his wrists and holding him up even though he couldn't move as he was impaled on the rack. She shook herself out of her daze knowing Rebekah was trying to drain him of his blood for the fun of it before she quickly moved over to him and managed to get the chains loose and let his arms down to his side hating that he groaned in pain.

She tried to move him but he was too weak and he managed to look at her whispering "_it's a trap, get outta here" _so low she almost missed it.

She stopped what she was doing looking at him replying "_not without you" _firmly.

He grimaced in pain but didn't yell as she tried to move him and she whispered "_I'm going to find a way to kill that bitch once and for all" _angrily to herself.

Damon was drifting in and out of consciousness for a good while but hearing and seeing her right in front of him let him know he wasn't hallucinating, she really did come for him and it surprised him because he thought he was going die here and no one would care, he had just about given up before she arrived but he was too weak to fight.

He tiredly whispered to her "_you shouldn't have come, I cant move, I need blood, I'm too weak, you will have to carry me" _trying but failing to sound disgusted at his words.

Caroline stopped trying to get the chains off his wrists and looked at him replying "_wild horses couldn't have stopped me and I will drag you out of here if I have to" _defiantly.

He slightly chuckled at her determination before he coughed in pain as it hurt to move with sharp spikes through your abdomen and he lost count of how many there was as there had been some removed and some more were added at different times.

After she got his hands free Caroline stood in front of him putting her hands on his shoulders and he knew what was coming even as she whispered "_I'm going to pull you off and it will hurt" _softly.

He braced himself as she added "_I'm sorry" _as she looked at him.

He shook his head signaling for her to do it and as she was about to pull she felt herself being thrown across the room and slamming into the wall.

* * *

She slowly stood up and looked over to see Kol standing beside Damon quipping "_your ruining my masterpiece of torture" _in a cool tone.

She looked over to see Rebekah walking into the room lightly quipping"_I see you've met my brother Kol, he's quite creative at torturing, I was all for just hanging Damon from the ceiling with spiked chains through his arms and bleed him dry of vervain then compel him to tell me where Klaus is" _as she walked over to him in silence.

Caroline remained quiet looking to see Kol put Damon back into the position the rack that she found him when she walked into the room.

Rebekah added "_but then Kol told me about this torture device he invented and it sounded so good to try so I suggested he show me and it just so happened I had a labrat" _signaling to Damon with a nod of her head.

Caroline was furious and used her speed to rush at Rebekah but the original was ready and tossed Caroline to the side of the room. She picked herself up and was about ot run at Rebekah again but as she glanced at Damon she noticed him slightly shake his head signaling for her not to do what she was going to do. Even thought she was surprised that he knew what she was going to do but she wanted to get them both out of there but if he wasn't for the plan the she knew it was no good and they would never make it out alive if she tried anything.

She knew it was over, she would just have to wait until Bonnie and Stefan arrived to help so she remained standing against the wall deciding to do nothing even though she hated it. She watched as Kol walked over to Damon and tightened up the chains on his wrists making him stand straighter but it meant the spikes in his torso also moved which made Damon hiss angrily as he glared at Kol.

Kol picked up a wooden stake lying on the ground and pushed it into Damon's chest right below his heart quipping "_and what a good labrat he is, doesn't scream in pain which is unfortunate because I want him to scream and he wont so I will have even more fun and when I am done with him then I will kill him" _threateningly as he looked at Caroline.

Caroline glanced from Kol to Damon to Rebekah and back to Damon hating she was so powerless to do anything but a voice in her mind screamed she had to do something asking "_what the hell do you want him for" _angrily.

Kol smirked and Rebekah laughed replying "_bring me my brother and you will get your pet back" _coldly.

Caroline glanced at Damon again seeing he was nearly unconscious and knowing he would rather die then hand over Klaus she told Rebekah "_not a chance in hell" _firmly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_now you've upset Kol, who knows what he will do" _icily glaring at her.

Kol chuckled before he broke Damon's kneecaps with a flick of his wrist to which Damon writhed silently in pain making Caroline snap and she lunged for Kol using her speed to push him away from Damon but Kol was too quick and pushed her to the other side of the room behind him.

She tried to stand up but Rebekah got a hold of her by the neck pinning her against the wall with her hand snarling "_there is always room for one more" _icily.

Rebekah dragged her across the room where Kol was waiting with another set of chains hanging from the ceiling and they tied her into the chains tightening them up so her hands were over her head and she hanging from the ceiling with her toes just about touching the ground.

Kol laughed at the two of them in chains telling Rebekah "_are you having fun, I'm having fun, these two are so pathetic, I say we kill them and be done with it" _looking over at her.

Rebekah snapped her head to look at him replying "_no, they will break, we need to know where they put our brother" _defiantly.

Kol rolled his eyes replying "_calm down, maybe if we get the doppelganger in here, they will talk, hell knows why everyone is determined to die for that bland, boring human, Katherine was a bitch but at least she was more fun, I really hate those doppelgangers" _in a bored tone laced with disgust.

Rebekah replied "_we cant, I killed her, she's a vampire now" _in a serious tone.

There was a silence before Kol spoke "_ooh I know, lets play a game, vervain darts using those two idiots as target practice, for every question they get wrong we throw a dart at them" _mischievously knowing how much he loved to torture people using this technique just for the hell of it.

Rebekah muttered "_not this again but it sounds good to me"_ walking off to find some darts and more liquid vervain.

When she came back into the room she handed the darks and bottle of vervain to him before picking up the plant for of vervain in her hand and stuffing some of it into Damon's mouth with a cruel smirk.

Caroline hissed "_stop, leave him alone" _glaring at her struggling in her chains knowing Damon couldn't take anymore and judging by the look of his graying body she knew he had barely any blood in his system.

Rebekah looked over at her replying "_don't worry you will get your turn too" _before walking over to her.

Rebekah ran the plant over Caroline's face making her hiss in pain before stabbing her with the wooden stake she pulled out of Damon's chest.

Kol interjected "_Rebekah, stop playing with my pets, your ruining my fun" _impatiently.

Rebekah shook her head in disbelief before walking back over to him replying "_your so impatient and why should you get all the fun, its not fair" _rolling her eyes.

Kol smirked before looking at Caroline asking "_where is Klaus" _threateningly glaring at her.

Caroline shook her head replying "_I don't know" _firmly. Kol remained silent dipping the dart into the bottle of vervain replying "_wrong answer" _coldly before he threw the dart into Damon's chest.

Kol was determined to get answers and knowing Caroline cared about Damon judging from her actions since she arrived he was going to torture him until he got answers.

Rebekah replied "_you do know, but you obviously don't care about Damon since you wont tell us" _coldly glaring at her.

Caroline glared at her thinking that if she pretended not to care about him then they would leave him alone, after all she seen enough movies to know which way torture goes, they torture someone you care about until they get answers so she had to pretend she didn't care as an idea popped into her head.

She hated having to do it but it was the only way Rebekah and Kol would stop their endless torture on Damon, she just hoped he wouldn't hear what she was about to say and if he did, she just hoped he wouldn't hate her for it. She decided to pretend she didn't care about him and was only using him just so Rebekah and Kol would turn on her and leave Damon alone long enough to give Bonnie and Stefan some time to come up with a plan.

Caroline flipped the switch turning her expression cold as ice replying "_no I don't care about him, I was just using him" _nonchalantly.

Rebekah smirked replying "_last time I saw you, you both were looking pretty cozy" _smugly before dipping a dart in the vervain bottle she took from Kol and throwing it at Caroline.

The dart landed in her stomach to which Caroline replied "_is that all you got" _mockingly.

Rebekah glared at her as Kol picked up the vervain plant and rubbed it in Caroline's face taking pleasure in hearing her flesh burn before crushing it into her mouth making her swallow it as she struggled against his hand.

Rebekah laughed replying "_that was just the warm up, now tell me were Klaus is" _angrily as she drove a few iron spikes into Caroline's legs.

Caroline didn't scream instead focusing at a point on the wall with only a hiss escaping from her lips deciding there was no way she was going to scream, not when Damon had received worse.

Caroline glared at Rebekah adding "_like I said I don't know where they put him, its not like they ever told me anything to with their plans" _firmly.

Kol glared at her as Rebekah replied "_see I don't believe you" _angrily as she stabbed Caroline just millimeters under the heart with a wooden stake.

Caroline flinched spitting "_he's pathetic, I felt sorry for him, he came begging me to let him go with me, I cant get rid of him now because Elena doesn't want him" _with disgust in her tone hating herself for saying it.

She hoped Damon didn't hear it but something told her he did and she hoped he understood she was only saying it to keep them distracted and focus on her.

Rebekah laughed replying "_yeah he is, last time I tortured him, he was delusional to think Elena would come save him, guess he thinks she actually cares about him, pathetic really, those doppelganger don't care about anyone but themselves" _shrugging her shoulder.

Caroline hissed "_if you ask me you should have made sure Elena never turned into a vampire or just left her alive, then you would have Klaus and then I would be free of Damon because he would still be pining after her so thanks for ruining my life with that Rebekah because now I'm stuck with both of them for eternity" _disdainfully.

Rebekah twisted the stake in her stomach a little more making Caroline flinch as she replied "_I can always kill them for you but not until I get what I want from you, tell me where Klaus is and I will make sure they are dead before sunrise tomorrow" _firmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_before someone loses a heart, I already told you, they never told me anything to do with what they done with Klaus, I didn't even know about Klaus or what he looked like until he appeared in my bedroom with a cure after Tyler bit me" _with a serious expression.

Rebekah remained silent realizing she was serious replying "_so why are you protecting them if they hurt you like that" _quizzically.

Caroline replied "_I'm not protecting them" _firmly.

Rebekah didn't believe her pushing the stake the bit closer to her heart as Kol watch on in amusement.

Kol was loving this and missed tormenting people interjecting "_since I hate him and since you don't care about Damon, then you wont mind if I finish him off and put us both out of our misery" _before pulling the stake out of Damon's chest and placing it over his heart gently resting it on his skin coldly glaring at Caroline.

Caroline kept a cold expression but inside she was mentally screaming at the thought of not being able to do anything and she couldn't struggle against the chains knowing it would give her away so she kept up the pretence simply shrugging her shoulder replying "_do what you want, not like I care" _icily hoping she would call his bluff.

Rebekah plunged the stake into Caroline's stomach hating that Caroline outsmarted her as Kol just chuckled about to plunge the stake into Damon's heart when the stake went flying out of his hand and across the room.

* * *

Kol and Rebekah turned around to see Bonnie, Stefan and Elena standing in the doorway and Kol quipped "_oh more have come to join the party" _sarcastically.

Elena glared at Rebekah spitting "_why did you kill me" _gritting her teeth.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_you were just collateral damage considering I was protecting my family, not you, not everything is about you, you know, why should I lose Klaus, Elijah and Kol because of a spoilt ungrateful bitch like you" _angrily glaring at Elena.

Elena retorted "_because I'm not a monster and Klaus is, he used me as a sacrifice and now I'm a monster because of you but I chose not to be one" _bitterly.

Kol interjected "_Rebekah of all the idiotic things a person could do, why did you land us with another doppelganger for eternity, one is bad enough" _disdainfully.

Stefan looked behind them and was shocked to see Damon's greyed body impaled on a rack and hanging from the ceiling and Caroline was also hanging from chains attached to the ceiling but she was nowhere near as bad as Damon looked and he was incensed with rage at seeing Damon look so helpless and didn't recognize him as he was all covered in dried blood and fresh blood from where he bled out and started to desiccate.

Stefan coldly interjected "_give us Damon and Caroline back and we might be willing to talk" _firmly glaring at him both. Kol smirked replying "_no chance, I'm not done yet playing with my pets" _rolling his eyes.

Elena quickly added "_I will tell you everything you want to know, just hand them over" _pleadingly.

Stefan snapped "_Elena shut up" _angrily as he glared at her. Bonnie furiously interjected "_he will kill them anyway, don't tell him anything, just because its you, it doesn't mean they wont kill them because you ask, are you really that fucking stupid" _glaring at Elena.

Elena scoffed replying "_they wont" _feeling sure of herself knowing no one ever said no to her.

Caroline screamed "_don't tell them anything" _angrily struggling against her chains.

Elena turned before Bonnie and Stefan could stop her telling Rebekah and Kol "_they are hiding them in a warehouse outside of Mystic Falls, I can take you there if you promise me to just let Damon and Caroline go" _softly.

Kol darkly chuckled as Rebekah added "_that wasn't so hard was it" _nonchalantly.

Caroline glared at Elena silently swearing she was going to kill her if she ever got loose as it meant Damon was nearly killed for nothing and it also meant they could just kill Damon for the hell of it, just to send a message.

Kol glared at Elena adding "_but like Katherine she has no loyalty to her friends, she only told us to save her own skin, that's all it is" _before turning and taking the chains off Caroline's wrists letting her fall to the floor.

He ignored Damon adding "_I still have some unfinished business with Damon but I have more important matters to attend to" _before walking past Stefan and Bonnie. Rebekah followed him but not before throwing Elena across the room into a wall before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Caroline picked herself up off the floor throwing off the chains around her wrists before running over to Damon angrily pulling the chains off him as Stefan moved beside her to help her as they both pulled him off the rack he was impaled on. They both put one of Damon's arms over their shoulder and she was glad of the help as they walked out of the house.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: thanks for the reviews and alerts or for just reading without reviewing.**

**so i just heard a few days ago that elena is supposed to be sired to damon in s4, its the stupidest thing i ever heard, if thats the case then why isnt caroline sired to him. just proves that writers hate the idea of damon being happy and is getting elena to use him as a sex slave in some twisted karma revenge thing for using caroline and its pathetic. **

**now correct me if im wrong but damon didnt compel caroline to sleep with him, he only compelled her to do his dirty work like getting the crystal and i dont think he would stoop that low either, hes got more class then that...and look at him, he doesnt need compulsion, hes got the charm and the looks. at least thats the way i see it, dont know about anyone else.**

**but come on, she was eyefucking him from the next table while talking to bonnie and then she nearly jumped him in the parking lot before taking him home to her bed to have her wicked way with him like we all would or any girl with a brain apart from elena and katherine, right. **

**but in the writers minds and today's society apprantly girls don't initiate one night stands and no way would they ever dream of using a guy for sex so of course damon forced her to do it (sarcasm). ** **what century are we in, 1812, i dont think so.**

**anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When they got back to the boarding house Caroline and Stefan carried Damon up to his bedroom and put him in the middle of the bed as Caroline asked "_is he dead" _curiously.

Stefan shook his head replying "_no he just needs blood and a lot of it" _softly remembering the time he told Damon he would leave him to desiccate but seeing him now he wouldn't wish it on him and regretted ever trying to do that to him in the first place.

Caroline left the room to go and get some blood bags in the cellar and when she was walking through the living area to go back upstairs she was stopped by Elena who asked "_how is he" _softly.

Caroline angrily hissed "_why do you care, Kol could have killed him anyway but you told him where Klaus is just to save your own skin" _knowing Damon regretted not being able to buy time to save Alaric .

Elena faltered replying "_that's not true" _with a hurt expression and tone to match.

Caroline retorted "_Damon would rather die then give up the location of Klaus and you have no idea why he would do that, do you" _feeling her anger get the better of her trying to stop her face from changing.

Elena stuttered replying "_no, Kol wouldn't go back on his word" _confidently.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief replying "_he's a fucking original, he cant be trusted, even Elijah betrayed us and you still haven't learned anything" _with a cold glare.

Elena replied "_I done the right thing, Caroline, even Damon would agree" _smugly.

Caroline hissed "_you really don't know him at all" _icily.

Elena replied "_I want to see him" _softly.

Caroline retorted "_go to hell Elena" _menacingly.

She let her face slightly change further adding "_if he dies, I will hunt you down and kill you in the slowest way possible" _in a dark tone before walking past Elena not seeing the shocked and hurt expression the doppelgangers face.

Elena turned to Bonnie hoping she would take her side but it never happened as she told her "_she's right Elena, what you did was stupid and we could have all been killed" _firmly.

* * *

Caroline walked into Damon's room with some blood bags not caring if she hurt Elena's feelings as all she could think of was that she nearly lost Damon and then Elena goes and nearly makes it happen with her idiotic recklessness.

She really hated herself for saying what she said to Rebekah about Damon and she hoped he didn't hear any of it but something told her he did and she knew she ruined things with him.

She knew he probably would want nothing to do with her anymore but she just hoped he knew she didn't mean it and she would do anything to make him see she didn't mean a single word.

She climbed up on the bed pulling Damon into her arms before she bit into the bag and poured some into Damon's mouth and it took a few seconds before he started to drink from the bag.

When it was empty she put it down before giving him another bag which he quickly drank and she was relieved to see the greyness in his skin start to fade and his natural color returning as she fed him another blood bag.

He had returned to normal color and all his wounds had healed and she was about to give him another one when Stefan told her "_you don't need to give him anymore just yet, let the blood do the work and you need to have some too" _softly.

She shook her head in acknowledgement deciding to have the bag for herself as she remembered she also lot a good bit of blood too so she drank the bag waiting for Damon to wake up.

When she finished the bag she put the it down on the bed beside her looking Stefan telling him "_she needed to hear it" _softly knowing he heard every word.

Stefan looked at her replying "_she would have gotten worse from me, I nearly lost my brother because of her and she will hear about it later and no doubt Damon will want to rip her spleen out for it" _to which they both laughed knowing he was right.

They were interrupted by a hoarse voice quipping "_didn't know you cared brother" _sarcastically.

Damon opened his eyes moving out from Caroline's arms and moved to rest against the head board of the bed feeling slightly embarrassed that he had to be saved from Kol and Rebekah by Caroline and even worse, Stefan.

Damon also didn't really want to be near Caroline right now and he thought for someone who didn't care she sure was going out of her way to make it look like she did care and he hated that he fell for her lies, or at least he thought they were lies.

Stefan quickly replied "_I do care Damon" _firmly.

Damon dismissed it looking at Caroline asking "_why did you come for me like that, you could have gotten killed" _firmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_you were gone for days, I wasn't going to leave you there when I found out you were there after I got Bonnie to do a location spell" _firmly as she looked at him.

Damon glared at her hiding just how glad he really was that she came for him because no one else seemed to care or notice he was missing but he wasn't going to tell her that, not with Stefan sitting the other side of him and he was also hurt at what she told Rebekah.

He turned facing Stefan telling him "_and you were an idiot for letting her go_" angrily.

Caroline angrily interjected "_don't blame him, he didn't even know I was going there, I was at Bonnie's and she tried to stop me from going but I backed down so she would drop the spell she was using to stop me from leaving and when she did, I took my chance and left" _firmly as she looked at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_well that was stupid" _angrily as he remembered everything that happened including her getting stabbed.

Caroline retorted "_yeah and you would be dead if I hadn't showed up when I did" _angrily hating that he was so dismissive of her and it also reminded her of when he used to tell her she was useless and stupid but she pushed it away.

Damon retorted "_do you think I care about that, I wasn't telling them where Klaus was, do you know what I went through over that" _angrily glaring at her hinting at Alaric.

Caroline picked up on it replying "_well its no good you being dead because Elena decided to make another deal with Kol and Rebekah, she told them where Klaus is thinking they would leave us alone but she's too stupid to think their word means anything" _angrily.

Damon's expression was one of fury as he retorted "_its was still stupid and I'm going to kill that doppelganger bitch, what the hell did she do that for" _running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief coolly looking at him replying "_sorry for thinking risking my life for yours is stupid, sorry for actually caring about you that much and that its such a problem for you" _in an icy tone before getting up and storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Damon yelled after her "_we both know you caring about me is a lie" _not hiding the venom in his voice.

Caroline ran out of the house after hearing Damon saying she was lying and it confirmed that he heard everything and she hated herself but at the same time she was angry that he didn't want to see her side of things.

He was so confused by her actions in the last few hours that he didn't know if she was lying all along or that she really did care about him but even though he was already nearly drained of blood he heard everything she said and it cut through him like a knife.

But then he also wondered why the hell would she say those things when she knew it would hurt him and even though he was used to people saying shit about him, it really hurt when she said it and he wasn't sure if things could ever be the same between them ever again not after what she said.

Damon sighed in frustration mentally hitting himself for saying she was stupid when he thought the opposite but he was just so hurt that he wanted to make her feel like he did right now.

He actually thought she was pretty brave and reckless for doing what she did and he admired her for it even though he was shocked at the lengths she was willing to go for him as no one had ever done that for him before and he practically kicked her in the teeth for it but then he figured it was what she deserved after she did it to him first.

He just didn't think she thought that much of him to risk her life like that but he was just so scared of losing her, he already lost Alaric and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her because she got killed trying to get him out of the mess he started by antagonizing Rebekah.

But she stormed out of his room before he could tell Stefan to go away so he could tell her all this along with other things so he mumbled with sarcasm "_well that went well" _rolling his eyes.

He got up off the bed deciding to have a shower to wash all the dried blood off him and part of him hoped she would help him do it but…well…he ruined that one as a voice in his mind whispered he was an idiot.

Stefan watched him walk into the bathroom replying _"talk to her when she calms down" _in a non-judgmental tone but was met with silence from Damon.

Damon wasn't long in the shower and when he finished getting dressed he seen Stefan still in the room mumbling "_what do you want Stefan" _rolling his eyes.

Stefan replied "_don't be angry at Caroline, it was Elena that told them where Klaus was" _looking at him.

Damon poured himself a bourbon from the bottles in his room replying "_I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at Elena" _dismissively not wanting to discuss his relationship with Caroline to Stefan.

Stefan wasn't buying it pushing "_if she hadn't done it, I would have" _firmly.

Damon tossed back a drink before replying "_yeah we all know you cant live without me, write a book about it, why don't you" _sarcastically.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_can we not be brothers Damon, like we used to be" _curiously.

Damon sat in his chair looking at Stefan on the bed replying "_too much has happened for that, Katherine and then Elena and I also don't trust you" _coldly.

Stefan looked at him replying "_but yet you stopped Logan Fell from killing me, you got me back from the tomb vampires and got me back from Klaus just like I got you the cure, we need each other Damon"_ sincerely.

Damon eyes him skeptically and silently before sarcastically replying "_if anyone is going to kill you it will be me" _tilting his glass in Stefan's direction.

Stefan sighed replying "_can you not be serious, I'm not interested in Caroline and I'm sick of Katherine and Elena always having us at our throats, we're better then they are, we shouldn't let them do this to us" _angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes retorting "_well Caroline is all yours brother, we're done" _icily as he hid the hint of hurt and betrayal in his tone.

Stefan didn't buy it as he looked at his brother hating that Damon was always so hostile with him when all he wanted was his brother back after a century and a half.

He knew if there was one thing to come out of this whole damn mess was that he nearly lost Damon when Tyler bit him and the fact he happily give himself to Klaus for a cure for Damon reminded him that he would do anything for Damon, even choose him over Elena with no regrets and he already did that and would do it again in a heartbeat.

Damon wasn't buying it as he was doubtful of Stefan's sincerity knowing that when he was a ripper then nothing he said could be trusted, plus somewhere deep down he still resented that everyone chose Stefan over him and if he was honest, he didn't get what was so damn special about Stefan that everyone always felt the need to remind him that Stefan was the better brother, the better choice and the better fucking everything.

Damon was sick of hearing it his whole damn life and he hated Stefan swanning into his room telling him he wanted to be brothers again like they were back when they were human, but Damon was a fatalist or realist, maybe both depends on who asks.

Damon didn't think they could ever go back to who they were when they were human as too much time had past, too much hurt had happened, the battle lines had been drawn when Katherine arrived and then the lines were made deeper and clearer when Elena appeared on the scene.

Damon couldn't help wonder just exactly why he started to hate Stefan as a small voice reminded him it was because everyone chose Stefan and he also just knew he hated Stefan even though the reasons had become blurred and forgotten over time.

While Damon thought it was a nice idea to go back to being brothers, he knew it was just a fantasy or some long forgotten dream but it would never happen as the scars were still there, too fresh for his vampire memory to forget and it was something time would never heal as well as he couldn't get past all the hurt.

Forgiveness was never one to come easily to Damon, he figured it was because no one ever forgave him so he didn't see why he should forgive people for hurting him and it didn't matter if it was on purpose or accidentally, in Damon's mind everyone hurt him intentionally because it was all he ever learned.

He looked at Stefan with a cool smirk replying "_who am I talking to here, broody Stefan or to ripper Stefan, its like a version of Jekyll and Hyde with you, I never quite know just who I am talking to" _with slight sarcasm.

Stefan sighed replying "_I don't know, I guess I'm somewhere in-between as I am still drinking human blood and trying to control it, you were right Damon about it being a weakness and Klaus used it to his advantage and I never want that to happen again so I'm trying to get control over it" _firmly.

Damon softly smiled replying "_good" _before taking a drink from the glass.

A silence fell before Stefan curiously asked "_why did you not tell me Elena kissed you when you were dying and don't lie, Katherine told me and Elena tried to lie about it too" _softly.

Damon grimaced before replying "_what she did was a low blow to both of us Stefan, Elena done it because I was meant to die, she was giving me what I wanted because she felt sorry for me, she was never meant to get caught because there was no cure, you would come back and no one would ever know because I would be dead and she would have you so she would have had her taste of both brothers, but Katherine changed all that by bringing the cure here and catching her" _softly as he looked at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head trying to hide his hurt expression but Damon noticed it and added "_besides I was all confused thinking it was Katherine that kissed me, it was all very dramatic especially when they were both standing there, it was like being drunk that night in 1863 with those two identical twin girls, remember we couldn't tell who was who because we were so drunk" _in a tone full of humor.

Stefan laughed remembering what Damon was talking about replying "_yeah and our father found out and beat you for it when it was my idea, I'm sorry about that by the way" _genuinely.

Damon shook his head dismissively replying "_don't be, he was just looking for an excuse to beat me and he found one, he would have done it anyway only that gave him a reason to do it" _rolling his eyes.

Damon took a drink before adding "_besides you killed him, I only wish it was me but I would have loved to have seen his face when you killed him" _with a cruel smirk.

Stefan looked at him replying "_he was horrified, it was like I let him down, he really was a bastard to you and I just didn't want to see it" _looking at Damon apologetically.

Damon smirked replying "_don't beat yourself up about it, he did it and would have done it anyway, he just used anything you done as an excuse to beat me some more then he already was" _nonchalantly.

He silently drank from the bottle not really wanting to go over this as it was made clear from when he could first remember that Stefan was always the favorite and his father made sure he knew that and it didn't help Katherine and Elena twisted the knife a little further into his stomach by saying Stefan was the better choice.

There was a silence as Damon waited for Stefan to start defending their father and right on cue Stefan replied "_he was under a lot of stress Damon, I tried to get him to back off but he wouldn't" _softly.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_didn't try hard enough from where I was standing" _hiding the bitterness in his voice knowing the real reason why his father hated him.

Damon stood up replying "_as much has I love this trip down memory lane we both know its not my thing so if you'll excuse me I have a doppelganger to kill and your welcome to join me" _in slight sarcasm before walking out of the room.

Stefan sighed shaking his head watching Damon walk away and figured this was the most he ever got out of Damon since they were human so he decided to take what he could get and let it drop deciding to follow him downstairs to see what Elena had to say for herself.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the grill over in one of the booths in the corner with a bottle of bourbon and a glass she compelled from the bar and she didn't get why Damon was so pissed off at her when all she did was try to save him from Rebekah and Kol.

In her mind she felt like she owed him one because he had saved her from Jules and when Tyler tried to bite her the first time and he also saved her life after the car crash by giving her his blood. She didn't get how he didn't understand she was willing to take the risk because she cared about him and much to her own surprise she realized she loved him too much to let Rebekah take him away from her just when she was finally happy.

She hated that he called her stupid again and even though she was over it, it still hurt to hear it from the one person she really cared about because she didn't think what she did was stupid and she knew he would have done it for her.

But then she knew she really hurt him by saying what she did and she didn't know what she could do to ever make it right and make him see she didn't mean it and she knew she deserved it when he said it was stupid of her to try and save him from Rebekah. She knew him well enough to know that when he was hurt he lashed out verbally and then physically before drowning himself in a bottle of bourbon.

She groaned in disgust at herself for betraying the trust they had built up with each other since they left town and she also knew she had probably lost him for good this time and it didn't help that Elena would happily be waiting on the sidelines to swoop in like she always did.

Caroline was broken from her thoughts when she heard someone sit in front of her with a glass of bourbon and thinking it was someone she didn't want to talk to like Elena she looked up with a pissed off expression.

She was about to tell the person to fuck off when she realized it wasn't Damon she said "_go away Elena, this whole mess is your fault" _angrily.

Katherine had been drinking all day as she was bored and had nothing to do so she went out of town for drinking and dancing and feeding off people before she came back to the grill to see was Damon here to annoy him for a while.

She was surprised when she came in and saw Caroline all alone so went over and sat in front of her and smirked at her replying "_wrong, my boring disgrace of a doppelganger wouldn't be here because she is afraid of being a vampire" _in a disgusted tone.

Caroline nonchalantly added "_Katherine, should have known because Elena is still brooding in her house or Damon and Stefan's house I should say" _rolling her eyes.

Katherine remained silent picking up on something in her tone replying "_at least you don't get us confused unlike Stefan and Damon" _teasingly.

She further added "_and they say they are over me, come on, its obvious they aren't since they worship at the alter of Elena" _disdainfully.

Caroline looked up at her slightly laughing replying "_tell me about it" _disdainfully before taking a drink from the glass.

Katherine picked up on it replying "_jealous, don't tell me you want Stefan too, if you do I can help with that" _teasingly.

Caroline glared at her retorting "_no I don't want Elena's sloppy seconds" _with a disgusted expression.

Katherine raised her eyebrow lightly quipping "_but you will have mine" _teasingly hinting at Damon.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_I didn't know about you when I first was with Damon and Elena didn't have him first either" _coldly looking at Katherine.

Katherine took a drink teasingly replying "_do I detect competition between you and Elena over the Salvatore brothers, I'd say its one all but I would move on Stefan before she moves on Damon but from what I hear she already has" _raising her eyebrow.

Caroline remained silent taking a drink from her glass replying "_that's Elena for you, always has to have what I have and if she doesn't have it then she will take it which is why she is moving in on Damon right now" _in a bitter tone not adding she was also waiting for Damon to drop her for Elena because Elena would find some way to blame the nights events on her.

Katherine didn't miss it replying "_so why do you let her" _curiously with no hostility or mocking in her tone.

Caroline was surprised wondering who the hell replaced Katherine replying "_because its Elena, everyone chooses her eventually" _rolling her eyes before tossing back the rest of her drink in one go.

Katherine looked at her silently feeling a sense of déjà vu but she quickly pushed it away hissing "_even they chose her over me, how pathetic can you get, its so obvious Elena was just a replacement for me" _with disgust in her voice.

Caroline held back a laugh replying "_so you've been a victim of everyone chooses Elena too, have you, that's gotta hurt since you had them first" _teasingly.

Katherine knew she meant Damon and Stefan replying "_looks like it and even worse they say they are over me but then to go after the doppelganger, if it wasn't so pathetic then it would be tragic" _rolling her eyes with a disgusted tone of voice.

Caroline slightly laughed before tipping her glass of Katherine's replying "_talk about transference issues" _sarcastically to which they both laughed.

Katherine didn't know why she was suddenly being nice to Caroline and it surprised her that Caroline hadn't told her to fuck off as she was the one who killed her to send a message to Damon and Stefan but she knew she was never going to apologize for that and she was glad the issue wasn't brought up.

Caroline was surprised that Katherine was even giving her the time of day never mind a conversation with her and while it was a different side to Katherine she saw she found she was liking her more then Elena even if she didn't trust Katherine at all.

Katherine broke the silence asking "_so where is lover boy now that he isn't pining after my dreary doppelganger" _disdainfully at the last two words.

Caroline slightly laughed feeling glad someone hated Elena more then she did replying "_no idea, he can go to hell for all I care" _not wanting to discuss Damon with her.

Katherine sensed tension figuring they had a fight sarcastically quipping "_trouble in paradise" _with a light smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes dismissing her comment replying_ "I like that you hate Elena more then I do, even Rebekah hates her" _before tossing back a drink really .

Katherine raised her eyebrow approvingly replying "_didn't know you had such hatred in you for a young vampire" _with a tone to match. Caroline shrugged her shoulder replying _"think it just feels good to know someone else in the world hates her as much as I do, I knows it stupid but I've always felt inferior to her" _in a small voice hating she was revealing so much to Katherine knowing it would be used against her.

Katherine looked at her silently remembering when she was human that was the way she always felt and when she turned she decided that things would change.

She didn't know why she felt the urge to tell this to Caroline even though it felt nice to have a conversation with someone but she told her "_I felt like that when I was human and when I turned I made a promise to myself to never feel that way again, so helpless and powerless because of other people" _looking down at the glass in her hands.

Caroline was visibly surprised at her words replying "_how do you mean" _in a soft but curious tone.

Katherine took a drink before looking up at her replying "_it was a kill or be killed world back then in 1492, modern day people think it was full of chivalry and men respected women but its all bullshit and they really have no idea considering history always forgets the common class, for such a knowledgeable society nowadays people can be so stupid when it comes to history" _rolling her eyes.

She took a drink before adding "_men took what they wanted, raped and killed just because they could, women had no rights back then, not like they do now, when I turned I swore never to be that defenseless, pathetic girl that I was back then, I shut down and switched my emotions off" _in a nonchalant tone before tossing back a drink hating who she was before she turned.

Caroline knew Katherine was drunk and was afraid to say anything incase Katherine realized what she said and killed her so she wouldn't tell anyone about what she said in a moment of weakness.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out "_what made you turn it back on" _curiously but warily.

Katherine looked up at her noticing her cautious expression but ignored it adding "_when I met Damon and Stefan it all changed" _in an indifferent tone as she rolled her eyes.

Katherine hated that Caroline looked afraid of her but a voice in her head reminded her she had given her and everyone else reason to be afraid of her over the years and she had a reputation to keep intact too so she was letting people think whatever they wanted of her.

She was used to being thought of as a selfish, manipulative bitch and she preferred it that way as when she was human she was never like that and Klaus used that to his advantage which led to her turning herself into a vampire to prevent herself being used as a sacrifice. From then on she decided to never let anyone get close to her again deciding to switch her emotions off and becoming all about her own survival knowing Klaus would be hunting her down after all he killed her whole family to send a message which was another reason she never let anyone get close to her.

She knew that by letting people in they would most likely end up dead so she spent the last 500 years on the run, living in the shadows, watching her own back and learned to trust herself and her own instincts and it worked. When she first turned she made the mistake of trusting a few people but they turned on her when they found out what she was or they were either in contact with Klaus so she killed them before they had the chance to report back to Klaus.

It all changed in 1864 when she came to Mystic Falls with a plan to fool Klaus into thinking she was dead and she met Damon and Stefan. She used them as part of her plan as their father was the head of the vampire council along with George Lockwood who she knew was a werewolf and she planned to blackmail him into helping her fake her death.

The plan was working the way she wanted but she got distracted and stupidly fell in love with Damon and Stefan but she done everything to make sure the plan was a success. She just couldn't resist either of them even though Pearl warned her she was charting dangerous waters by playing with them but she refused to listen as she wanted a bit of fun while she waited for the council to be on vampire alert.

She had never planned to fall for either of them but it happened and it didn't help that Stefan treated her like she was an angel even though she knew she was far from it and she wasn't surprised he was afraid of her vampire side and that was why she compelled him not to be afraid of her, not that he would ever believe that. And then there was Damon who was completely devoted to her and saw only her which shocked her, even more so when he accepted her vampire side and even went hunting with her much to her surprise and he swore to keep her secret with no compulsion on her part.

She wanted to stay with them both as she really did love them but both for different reasons not that they would ever believe that now and she really didn't blame them for it. She also didn't want to turn them and bring them with her because she didn't think it was fair on them to live out their eternity on the run from Klaus, not that she would ever tell them that.

But then she remembered the plan which was her main focus, it was all set to go down one night in 1864 and she spent one last time with Damon and then Stefan not knowing their father had used Stefan's love for her against her and Damon nearly ruined everything not knowing she had a guard compelled to not put her in the tomb.

She didn't count on the fact that Damon would try and save her and talk Stefan into helping him before they were both caught and shot by their father, Damon first and then Stefan leading them both to transition on her blood. When she got to the tomb the compelled guard hid her body from the other men and let her escape into the night when the coast was clear and she left Mystic Falls.

It wasn't until a few years later she found out that Stefan was still alive as she seen him in North America and she couldn't believe her eyes that he was now a vampire and she realized they must have been killed as vampire sympathizers and turned on her blood. She was delighted to see him again but she couldn't make herself known to him because she was supposed to be dead and she couldn't risk word getting out she was still alive.

Then she thought of Damon, she knew he must have turned too as when both him and Stefan were human they were inseparable and it surprised her he wasn't with Stefan. She decided not to look for Damon as she knew he had to still think she was dead and she didn't think she would be able to stay away from him even though she did think of him from time to time over the years but she didn't know he was looking for a way to get her out of the tomb thinking she was in there and not dead.

It wasn't until 2009 she heard from her contact that he got the tomb open and she was livid that it happened but she was more angry at Emily who told her the spell she used to seal the tomb was unbreakable. She knew she was screwed now because it meant Klaus knew she was still alive and it was all her hard work wasted for nothing.

She remembered the night when Damon was willing to give her a second chance so she hurt him like he hurt her by ruining her chance at freedom by telling him he wasn't meant to turn and that only Stefan was meant to turn. She hated saying it because it wasn't true, she just wanted to hurt him but the look in his eyes that night told her she did more then that, she completely shattered him and she hated herself for it not that she would ever tell him that or even admit it to herself.

She done to him what Klaus done to her all those years ago in 1492 and she would never forgive herself for it so she kept up the pretence of what he thought she was, which was a cold hearted, selfish, manipulative bitch.

Katherine was broken from her reverie as she softly smiled in regret but it quickly disappeared as she remembered the conversation she had with Damon the other night adding "_I screwed up on that one though" _nonchalantly as she rolled her eyes.

She was surprised when Caroline wanted to know more softly asking "_how so" _as she took a drink from the glass.

Katherine watched her silently for a few minutes thinking she was in to deep and revealed too much, it was like 1864 again and she couldn't have that so she shut down changing her expression into a cold glare adding _"I will always look out for myself __and if you're smart you will do the same" _icily before tossing back the rest of her drink.

Katherine had enough and seeing Caroline's non judgmental, curious expression made her skin crawl, like Damon she wasn't used to people being nice to her so she done what she always did and pushed her away.

Seeing Caroline's cold glare felt familiar and comfortable and what she was used to as she added "_I don't care what's going on with you and Damon but if you want my advice you will do what you have to do to survive, even if its without him" _icily with a glare to match.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief thinking this was the Katherine she knew retorting "_and the bitch is back, any other unwanted advice" _coldly with a glare to match. Katherine stood up coldly retorting "_always__ stay one step ahead of your enemy" _with a dark expression.

Caroline glared at her replying "_and how is it you always seem to come off better in all these situations like with Klaus" _angrily.

Katherine coldly smirked retorting "_I never let love get in the way" _not adding she made that mistake once and wouldn't be doing it again.

Caroline scoffed in disbelief knowing she was hinting at the way she treated Damon both in 1864 and when she came back to Mystic Falls replying "_enjoy eternity alone Katherine, you deserve it for being such a bitch" _before getting up and walking past Katherine and storming out of the grill hating that she thought for a second there was a different side to Katherine that was never there.

Katherine watched her leave with a somber expression knowing she done the right thing in letting Caroline think she was a bitch but she was just so used to keeping herself closed off from everyone. It scared her that Caroline sat and listened to her and actually was interested in her past and she couldn't deal with that so she done what she always did and remained what people wanted her to be.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

Caroline walked at human pace back to the boarding house in the dark feeling a mixture of pissed off and confused. She was pissed off at herself more so then Damon and totally confused by what happened with Katherine back in the grill so she kept her senses on alert waiting for Katherine to ambush her and kill her but it never happened as she saw the familiar lights of boarding house not far ahead.

She knew there was someone there which meant she would have to face Damon and she really wasn't in the mood for dealing with him right now as he more or less told her to fuck off or rather she fucked off on him but she also knew she needed to talk to him. As she got closer to the house she heard fighting and raised voices to which she rolled her eyes wondering why she came here in the first place and just go to her own house instead but she was here now so she might as well stay.

She silently walked into the living area looking around to see Damon sitting one of the chairs with a glass of bourbon with Stefan and Elena standing by the fireplace arguing. She felt herself quickly sobering up to which she rolled her eyes walking across the room to get a bottle of vodka sitting the table before sitting down in one of the chairs across from

Damon as she didn't think he would want her beside him after their own argument.

Caroline could feel his angry eyes on her so she quickly glanced at him before looking back at the row in front of her as Stefan told Elena "_why the hell did you tell them where Klaus was" _angrily with an expression to match.

Elena retorted "_Kol was going to kill Damon, what was I meant to do" _angrily glaring at him.

Stefan retorted "_and he might have killed Damon after you told him, did you not think of that and what about Caroline and Bonnie, they are meant to be your friends and he could have killed them too and me" _glaring back at her.

Elena bitterly commented "_we all know Klaus wants you to be his ripper, so Kol wont kill you and you don't care about Damon anyway, so who cares if he dies" _coldly.

Caroline was about to say she cared about him but it died on her tongue before the words left her mouth as Stefan replied "_I do, if I wanted him to die I never would have got the cure for him when he was dying from the werewolf bite but we all know you more then care for him" _icily with an expression to match.

Caroline raised her eyebrow not noticing Damon flinch as she kept her eyes on Elena waiting for her reaction.

Elena hesitated replying "_I do love you Stefan, I just know I need you both, I care about you both" _softly.

Damon scoffed rolling his eyes thinking how could he not see what a two faced bitch she was before now as he retorted "_no the only person you love is yourself" _disdainfully.

Elena turned to look at him replying "_you don't honestly think Caroline will ever love you, do you, after the way she treated you and you tried to kill her father" _scornfully.

Damon coldly smirked hating the effect her words had on him as they hit him with the force of a freight train and he felt a cold breeze drift through him hating that those words had more meaning right now.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief at the way Elena claimed to care about them both but treated them horribly at the same time and she didn't really feel like hearing more about it so she remained silent wondering if Damon would even speak to her.

As Stefan and Elena kept arguing she looked at Damon asking "_can we talk" _in a soft pleading tone.

Damon ignored her keeping his glare on the argument in front of him using it as a welcome distraction from his own argument with Caroline and he also didn't believe she was sorry at all or wanted to hear her lies.

Caroline silently shook her head taking the hint that he didn't want t to talk to her and the walls felt like they were closing in on her as she felt her breath getting away and the pressure bearing down on her lungs.

Even though she didn't need to breathe she suddenly felt claustrophobic, almost like an anxiety attack telling her she had to get out of there so she stood up and looked at Damon silently hoping he would give her the chance to explain.

She noticed his hard glare and when he turned it at her she hated what she saw, she saw nothing but anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes and there was something else that she thought looked like he hated her and she knew she really screwed up this time.

She didn't hide the hurt and regret in her eyes and expression before slightly nodding her head and walking away knowing it was over and she was expecting Damon to go back to pining after Elena or Elena would swoop in. Damon watched her leave the room hating himself for snapping at her earlier and for not stopping her from walking away but he was so hurt over her saying she was just using him and didn't care about him that it brought back too many bad memories.

He really thought he could trust her and he did but then she went and broke that trust, she gave him a reason to think she was like everyone else that ever hurt him and he hated himself for thinking for a second he could trust her and let her in just for her to stab him in the back.

And while he was quite happy to finish things with her, he had doubts about it after seeing the pained look of regret in her eyes before she walked away and it left him surprised and shocked. He thought she looked like she regretted saying it and it was something he never saw in anyone before until now and he had to wonder if maybe she was different from everyone else that hurt him.

* * *

He thought back to his conversation with Katherine the other night when she told him she never asked to be saved from the tomb just like he never asked Caroline to come save him from Rebekah and Kol. He mentally kicked himself realizing he more or less said the same thing to Caroline that Katherine said to him, and he knew that Caroline willingly put herself at risk for him even if he thought it was a stupid, reckless thing to do.

He knew he would have to talk to her and since she wasn't Elena she wouldn't just forgive him straight away for calling her stupid which meant he was really going to have to work at getting her to talk to him again.

He knew they both screwed up and while he was grateful and surprised someone actually realized he was missing and done something about it, he was shocked she put her own life at risk for him as no one had ever done that for him before and it scared him. He realized that if he lost her he wouldn't know what he would do, he already lost Alaric, his only friend since he was human and it scared him to think what he would do if he lost Caroline, he knew he would probably flip the switch and never look back.

But judging from the way she just looked at him he figured things were already over and it would be partly his fault this time but he just didn't think he could bring himself to listen to her lie her way out of it even as a voice in his mind whispered that she wouldn't lie but experience had taught him that everyone lies, especially to him.

Even though he thought he now lost her, he didn't think he could deal with that, losing two people in the space of a few months, he felt a bit like a black widow spider at times, everyone he cared about and let get close to him either died or he got them killed and he thought about doing Caroline a favor and telling her it was over as he would only get her killed.

He was broken from his reverie when Elena shrieked "_maybe if Damon didn't go off antagonizing the originals he wouldn't end up being nearly killed so you cant blame me for that, its his fault Alaric died" _annoyingly.

Stefan retorted "_you were the one that made a stupid deal with the originals, so if its anyone's fault its yours and if you ever say that about Damon again I will kill you" _threateningly.

Damon interjected "_let her blame me, we all know she blames me for everything so why should this be any different" _icily.

Elena retorted "_everything that happened is all your fault anyway, since it all happened because you came back to get Katherine, why couldn't you just stay away Damon" _coldly.

Damon smirked at her rolling his eyes replying "_I've been wondering the same thing for a while now, but not for the same reasons as you" _icily with a glare to match.

Elena retorted "_what is your problem, all I've ever done is try to be your friend" _disdainfully.

Damon smirked tilting his glass in her direction replying "_did anyone tell you, your worse then Katherine, at least she knows how to have fun unlike you who makes me want to kill myself, it should have been so obvious my fixation on you was some weird Katherine transference" _nonchalantly before taking a drink from the glass.

Elena shook her head in disbelief replying "_what's wrong with you Damon, you nothing but a disappointment and there is nothing good in you and you don't deserve to have anyone or be happy, maybe if you were more like Stefan I would like you and actually choose you" _angrily.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair with a tense expression watching the scene unfold and seeing Damon's hard expression he knew this wasn't going to end well even though Elena's words hurt but he was doing so well in getting over her now that he seen her for what she was.

Damon thought about it with a deadpan expression before coolly replying "_come on Katherine, I mean Elena, we all know you want me anyway and Stefan too" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Stefan couldn't hold back from laughing at him calling her Katherine knowing Damon was right and it was about time someone said it to her and he couldn't believe she was still in denial about wanting both of them.

Elena turned to Stefan hissing "_it isn't funny Stefan, I'm not Katherine" _icily, hating they were seeing her for what she was.

Stefan shook he head still laughing replying "_to me it is" _rolling his eyes noticing Damon's amused expression.

Elena turned to Damon spitting back "_all you do is cause misery everywhere you go, even Stefan said it back then but I was stupid enough to give you a chance, Jenna and Alaric would still be alive if it wasn't for you" _in a hateful tone.

Damon was silent with a menacing glare that Stefan recognized too well as he told Elena "_its not like I cared about him or anything" _icily with a glare to match hating the words that left his mouth knowing it wasn't true and that he did care about Alaric, he just regretted not telling him that.

Elena looked at him retorting "_which proves my point of you being a monster" _cruelly.

Damon cruelly smirked with a menacing expression before moving at speed snapping her neck, letting her fall to the ground before going to sit back down showing her what a monster he was before sitting back down.

He took a drink from the glass keeping his eyes on Stefan before saying "_she deserved it" _firmly.

Stefan shook his head replying "_I know, she was out of line, she was never like this when she was human" _before getting a drink and sitting down in the other chair across from Damon.

Damon replied "_Caroline told me she was always like that, she just never let people see it, she was a bitch to Caroline all the time before we showed up but don't say anything to her about it because she told me that in privacy, I'm just telling you so you know" _not wanting to talk about Caroline anymore.

Stefan looked at him replying "_this whole mess would never have happened if we hadn't been so caught up in Katherine, maybe she was right in saying we were never over her if we wanted Elena" _curiously.

Damon replied "_better late then never but we're stuck with her now, now we have two crazy vampire ex's on the loose to avoid, something tells me the world is too small now" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Stefan slightly laughed replying "_I'm just glad we're over both them and see them for what they are, remember when Klaus and Elijah said they were in the same position with the first doppelganger and then Katherine " _falling silent.

Stefan further added "_and Klaus and Elijah don't hate each other anymore, do you think we could be like that some day" _curiously.

Damon avoided the question instead replying "_maybe it's part of the doppelganger bloodline or some Petrova curse to have vampire bothers at war with each other, seems a little dramatic, don't you think" _curiously.

He got up to get the bottle of bourbon refilling his glass and Stefan's glass before sitting back down as Stefan replied "_you always were a little dramatic Damon, even when we were human only its worse now that you're a vampire" _sarcastically.

Damon laughed replying "_could say the same for your brooding" _with a sarcastic smirk.

Stefan rolled his eyes before asking "_you going to talk to Caroline, she did save your ass considering I thought you left town for a while to get away from everyone" _before taking a drink.

Damon sighed in frustration replying "_stay out of it Stefan" _coolly with an expression to match.

Stefan tossed back a drink muttering "_and he's back" _rolling his eyes as a silence fell.

Stefan knew Damon being nice lasted a fleeting moment but he was always nice with Caroline and he was slightly jealous of that as he missed his brother and after the Katherine and Elena fiasco and knowing they were both over the doppelgangers he just wanted Damon back after 145 years of being enemies. Stefan knew they could never go back to the way they were when they were human but he liked to think that maybe someday they could bury the hatchet and be friends again but he also knew Damon was one to hold grudges for a very long time but he remained hopeful.

* * *

They fell into a comfortable silence but it wasn't long before it was broken by Katherine who walked into the room and when she sat down with a bottle of bourbon she noticed Elena unconscious on the floor and lightly quipped "_you has a party without me, I'm offended" _mockingly with a hurt expression before laughing.

Damon watched her suspiciously before replying "_are you drunk" _in amusement.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_so what if I am, I'm celebrating, Klaus is incapacitated, and to top it off Elena is lying on the floor with a broken neck" _with a smirk.

She didn't want to tell them she got drunk because she made a fool of herself by revealing too much to Caroline about herself.

She looked over at Elena's body quipping "_next time I get to snap her neck" _in a light tone before looking up at them.

Damon quickly interjected "_cant, its Stefan's turn next, but after that she's all yours" _in a drawl as he looked at her.

Katherine looked between them both before replying "_works for me" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on with confused expressions before Damon rolled his eyes deciding to go with it as it made a change from her creating trouble for the fun of it.

He got up quipping "_I'm locking her in the cellar so if anyone and I mean you Katherine lets her out I will kill you" _picking up Elena as he glared at Katherine.

Katherine shrieked "_hey, that's not fair but thanks for thinking of me" _teasingly as she looked at him with a small smile.

Stefan laughed at her response as Damon left the room and going down to the cellar throwing Elena's body into the back of the cell before locking the door shut and going back to the living area.

He sat back down when Katherine quipped "_now that the trash has been put out, do you feel like calling Blondie and we can play some drinking games" _teasingly as she looked at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes to him himself knowing he screwed that one up replying "_I don't know where she is, I pissed her off so she left" _not wanting to tell her the real reason.

Katherine picked up on it replying "_what happened Damon, don't lie to me, I know when you are lying" _firmly as she looked at him feeling herself sober up.

Right on cue Stefan filled her in on what happened with Kol and Rebekah and what happened after it to which Damon groaned in defeat hating that Stefan so easily told her everything as he still didn't trust Katherine.

As Katherine heard all the details she now knew why Caroline was in the grill earlier and it all made sense now but she was surprised to find she could kill Damon for telling Caroline she was stupid as she made the choice to rescue him.

Katherine looked at him quipping "_go talk to her Damon" _firmly.

Damon scoffed replying "_no, you don't get to tell me what to do" _before tossing back a drink.

Katherine shook her head replying "_remember what you told me the other night, about never asking and a certain requirement and you will do whatever it takes to protect someone you care about" _not wanting to reveal the details on their conversation to Stefan.

Damon hid his surprise at her evasiveness but picked up on what she meant as he remembered their conversation about how he willingly tried to save her just like Caroline done for him and he realized he was a big hypocrite to give out to Caroline when he done the same thing himself.

He figured after the way Caroline tried to talk to him even after he shut her out that maybe he owed her the conversation but he was also going to tell her a lot of home truths considering she deserved it, or at least he thought she did.

But he knew she hurt him, not the other way around, so he decided he wasn't going to go chasing after her like he did with Elena and Katherine. No he was going to let her come to him, if she really cared then she would try and talk to him again.

He sighed in defeat before taking a long drink from the bottle before getting up and handed it to Stefan quipping "_later, don't wait up" _as he left the room deciding to go to the grill. Stefan was visibly confused muttering to himself "_what was that about" _watching Damon leave before forgetting about it.

He finished off the contents in the glass before drinking from the bottle when he heard "_Stefan, come play with me" _to which he looked up to see Katherine looking at him mischievously to which he groaned hating that Damon left him on his own.

He stood up replying "_go away Katherine" _in a bored tone before walking out of the room not in the mood to play her games.

Katherine watched him leave as he went up stairs muttering "_no one is any fun around here" _before tossing back a drink.

She heard Stefan shout back "_so leave, no one wants you here" _before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief knowing she wasn't playing any games, she just wanted to have a bit of fun and then she remembered Elena was in one of the cellars so she decided to go down and wait for her to wake up so she could torment her a little more. She got with the bottle in her hand and went to the cellars to wait for Elena to wake up.

* * *

Late the next day Caroline woke up in her own bed alone finding she missed Damon lying beside her as she remembered coming home and drinking until she passed out. She picked up the empty bottle of bourbon and saw it was empty before letting it fall on the bed beside her.

She felt like pure shit but only because she screwed up the one good thing she had in her life and it didn't help that Damon was the most over sensitive person you could ever come across. But then she knew he had a reason to be oversensitive as history and experience of interacting with people had been nothing but negative and he viewed the world as people were just out to hurt him and worse, she became one of those people that hurt him.

She shook her head in disbelief at what she did as she never wanted to be the one that hurt him but she did and there was nothing to she could do to take it back, it was done and it was too late. She got up and got dressed before getting a blood bag and leaving the house to go to the grill knowing it was lunchtime and he would be there heavily contributing to the sales of alcohol in the grill.

* * *

She walked into the grill and she saw him at the bar and walked over to stand beside him asking "_can we talk" _in a soft tone as she looked at his hard expression.

He tossed back a drink before turning to face her adding "_think we said all we have to say, don't you" _with a sharp smirk.

She remained silent before adding "_I'm sorry Damon, I know I hurt you but I didn't mean it" _sincerely with an expression to match.

Damon looked at her intensively searching for traces of a lie and when he saw none he replied "_yeah I've been down that road before, so forgive me if I don't believe you" _with emphasis on the don't.

Caroline let her eyes close before replying "_please Damon just five minutes" _pleadingly as she looked at him.

He remained silent before replying "_you hurt me, you said what I've been told before, you knew that and you still said it" _angrily with hurt in his tone.

Caroline knew there and then he was drunk as he wasn't this open when he was sober as she replied "_I screwed up, okay, just let me explain" _pleadingly.

He rolled his eyes replying "_why, so you can lie your way out of it, how you pretended to care about me, how pathetic you think I am, well you can go to Elena and Katherine if you want to discuss that further" _bitterly.

Caroline stood with a regretful expression as he continued "_guess you got your revenge for what I did when you were human and you know the worst part, you don't even have the excuse of having the switch turned off" _angrily.

She looked at him replying "_I did, I had to do it, she was going to kill you, I couldn't let that happen" _pleadingly. He stared at her intensively before replying "_and yet you still walked away last night so tell it to someone who believes you" _before finishing off his drink and walking away.

He stormed out of the bar hating that she thought she could talk her way out of it and that he was going to go crawling back to her like a dog that just got kicked like he used to do with Elena.

Caroline watched him leave as his words rang in her head so she decided she was not going to walk away this time, she was going to make him listen so she stormed out of the bar after him.

He was presently surprised when he turned around and she was standing there telling him "_you know what, I've said I screwed up, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry for hurting you and it wasn't some vengeance thing from when I was human and I would go back into that house again for you, I would take back what I said if I could but I cant and I'm sorry" _with regret in her tone and expression to match.

Damon observed her silently and he was surprised to see she really meant it judging by her expression but this whole thing had made him think about things differently. He wondered if she was just a rebound or was he just meant to be miserably unhappy for eternity.

He decided he could deal with her now so he done the one thing he always done when he got hurt, he just wanted to be alone and he was surprised to find he believed her as he replied "_I need time" _evasively.

He internally flinched at her confused expression as she replied "_no we can fix this, don't walk away" _firmly as she moved closer to him.

He softly smiled at the way she wouldn't let him leave and it shocked him to see she was genuinely sorry and regretted what she said but he knew his head was just all messed up right now.

He moved closer to her with a regretful smile putting his hand on her shoulder replying "_please just give me some time" _firmly in a soft tone.

Her jaw slightly dropped as she slightly nodded her head to which he smiled before walking away leaving her standing there in silence. She wanted to go after him but she knew he just wanted to be alone but his reaction to what she said left her confused.

* * *

That night she walked into her room to see Damon sitting on the bed mentally rolling her eyes telling him "_what do you want Damon" _in a cool tone and expression to match.

She closed the door behind her adding "_you know I have a front door maybe you should use it" _firmly not making eye contact with him as she walked over and closed the window and pulled the curtain over.

Damon looked at her replying "_come on, the window is cooler, the door is so…..human" _in a slightly disgusted tone at the last word.

Caroline tried not to laugh but failed and he heard it replying "_see even you think I'm right" _keeping his eyes on her making himself more comfortable on the bed.

She turned to see he was lying in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard replying "_okay the window is cooler but I'm still pissed at you so go away Damon, I'm not Elena, I'm not going to just forget what you said and pretend it never happened like she always does with you" _firmly.

Damon remained silent keeping his eyes on her knowing she was right slightly shaking his head as in agreement feeling glad she wasn't just treating him like it never happened even though he hated fighting with her.

Caroline sighed in defeat figuring he would never leave but she was tired, still sort of drunk for a vampire and didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted a while to get her head straight before talking to him.

She rolled her eyes adding "_you know what, I'll stay in one of the spare bedrooms since you walked away from me earlier" _before walking towards the door.

She was blocked from the door as he stood in front of her replying "_don't leave, look can we just talk, please, I just needed to think for a while" _genuinely with an expression to match.

He hated the way Elena always wanted to talk about every small detail but he hated even more that Caroline never wanted to talk but he could hardly blame her as he was the same way.

She looked at him with a cold expression and he could see her faltering and smiled when she replied "_fine but make it snappy" _firmly before turning and sitting on the bed.

He slightly laughed at her choice of words knowing he had broken through her tough exterior as he went and retook his position in the middle of the bed.

He kept looking at her as she stood beside the bed adding "_so what do you want to talk about" _evasively with an unreadable expression .

He sighed to himself softly replying "_while I don't think your stupid I think it was stupid to go into that house all on your own, why did you not wait for Bonnie or Stefan" _as he kept his eyes on hers.

She shook her head in disbelief replying "_you know if you came here to insult me again then you can go fuck off Damon, I already feel bad enough for what I said about you, stop making me feel worse" _in an angry tone.

Damon softly smiled replying "_I know, I'm sorry for being such an asshole" _genuinely with an expression to match.

She rolled her eyes in disgust replying "_I deserved it, I really didn't mean it, I only done it so they wouldn't kill you, I really didn't mean for you to hear it" _softly.

Damon shook his head replying "_I know that now but it hurt at the time" _not hiding the hurt in his voice.

She shrugged her shoulder replying "_guess we're over" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows replying "_says who" _quizzically. She looked at him replying "_well I thought we were" _in confusion.

Damon scoffed replying "_no way am I going to give Rebekah and Kol a reason to think we finished it because of them" _disdainfully.

Caroline wore a shocked but surprised expression before replying "_I thought I really screwed up" _in a self deprecating tone.

Damon moved closer replying "_think what I did to you was worse then what you said about me considering you were doing it to protect me, I'm not used to someone doing that for me so for you to do it, it scared me" _genuinely.

She curiously asked "_can you trust me again" _sincerely with an expression to match.

He thought about it replying "_you hurt me but I will get over it but I ask, please don't throw me under the bus like that ever again, I don't think I could handle it, it is hard enough when Stefan, Katherine and Elena do it but for you to do it, it was the ultimate betrayal for me" _not hiding the hurt in his voice and expression.

She shook her head replying "_I wont, I promise" _as she looked at him knowing if she did then she would lose him for good and that wasn't an option.

Damon was glad he decided to give her another chance as the few hours by himself gave him the space to do a lot of thinking and he realized she didn't say it to be a bitch like Elena or Katherine.

She said what she did to protect him even though her words hurt him and he was glad he told her that as she needed hear it and he meant it when he said he would get over it and trust her again.

He wanted answers to more questions as he rolled his eyes replying "_they tortured you too, you know" _angrily.

It kicked off again as she retorted "_yeah I remember, I was there" _sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Damon coolly replied "_it was still reckless and I never asked you to do it" _firmly.

She glared at him retorting "_some times you don't need to ask, its not like I went in there thinking I would come out alive, I knew it was a risk and I did it so I could buy you some time until Bonnie and Stefan came up with a plan" _icily.

Damon remained silent before retorting "_why did you even look for me or come, your own life is more important" _firmly.

She shook her head in disbelief replying "_ you were gone for days, did you really think I wouldn't notice you were gone" _in a hurtful tone.

She further added "_its not like they wouldn't have killed you because you looked more or less dead to me when I saw you, all they were short of was putting a stake in your heart" _coolly with a firm expression.

Damon chuckled replying "_they wouldn't have killed me, they want to know where Klaus is, they would have gotten bored and let me go eventually, if they killed me they never would know where Klaus is" _in a sure voice.

Caroline angrily retorted "_you don't know that, they could have killed you and then went after Stefan, they don't care who they kill just to get Klaus and don't forget the only reason you got away from Rebekah the last time is because Bonnie called Elena and that's the only reason your still alive" _coldly with an expression to match.

Damon replied "_I had a plan, you just ruined it by showing up when you did" _angrily as he stood up to face her.

She laughed retorting "_some plan, when was it going to kick off, before or after they made a shish kebab out of you" _nonchalantly.

Damon's eyes sparkled with mischief as he decided to have some fun with this darkly chuckling before replying "_come on Blondie, can you not be more original with your insults" _rolling his eyes.

She pushed him away from her retorting "_fuck you Damon, the next time you become Rebekah or Kol's play thing you can get yourself out of it, I'm not helping you" _icily as she glared at him.

He smirked with a cool expression retorting "_about time you worked that one out, I don't want or need your help" _darkly.

She remained silent replying "_why do you have to be so hostile, all I did was try to help you like you helped me but next time I wont bother, if it means that much to you" _nonchalantly.

She watched his cold expression hating the words that left her mouth but she so sick of him treating her like he treated everyone else and wished he would realize she cared about him.

He watched her silently noticing her cold expression and he couldn't help flinch at her words but he hid it knowing she was right but he was just so damn scared of losing her that he figured she would be better off without him.

He knew the contradiction in his thought as he was the one standing in her room so obviously he didn't want her to leave but here he was pushing her away in self sabotage by making her think he didn't care. It was lie as he knew he did care but he hated watching Rebekah and Kol torture her over something he started even if she willingly went to look for him and even worse he found he now had something to lose, it was her and if she got killed because of him, he didn't know what he would do.

He found it surprising she cared enough to go look for him as everyone else either didn't care or didn't notice he was missing.

He broke the silence replying "_the whole thing was a trap and you walked right into it" _firmly.

She retorted "_because I care about you, I don't want you dead, when will you get that into your head" _glaring at him.

He smirked coolly replying "_that's a change from when you told them both you didn't care about me, that you were just using me, that you only let me come with you because I begged you to and you couldn't get rid of me because Elena doesn't want me" _nonchalantly with a cold expression.

He noticed her falter ignoring her words as he angrily pushing "_and how you would be free if Rebekah didn't kill Elena because Klaus would still be alive and that I wouldn't be pining after Elena and because of that I have now ruined your life" _coldly with a dark expression.

She flinched at his words replying "_you know I was lying, I said it because I knew if they know I cared about you then they would make it worse on you so I would tell them where Klaus is" _in a genuine tone.

He moved closer to her replying "_well guess what, Elena chose Stefan right before Rebekah killed her and then to make it even worse when Kol went to stake me you said you didn't care" _icily with an expression to match.

She looked at him silently with a soft expression replying "_I lied, I done what I had to do to keep you alive and it worked" _sincerely.

It was his turn to falter before he softly asked "_and what if they didn't fall for your bluff" _firmly as he watched her intensively.

She stared back him never looking away moving closer to him replying "_I guess they would have killed me too to send a message but I couldn't lose you, not to them, so it was worth the risk and I would do it again" _firmly with a genuine expression.

He wasn't sure how he felt with someone playing with his life like that but he couldn't hide the warm feeling inside that she took a chance for him even if it meant her getting killed. He silently looked at her firm expression and it scared him as no one was ever willing to go to those lengths for him but rather it was him going to those lengths for Katherine or Elena who didn't want him or for Stefan who made it clear he hated him.

But it was different with Caroline and he knew why, it was because he cared about her too much, in fact he thought he may even love her especially after her confession of she would die for him if she had to and when he thought about it he would too but it scared him because now he had a lot to lose.

He hardened his expression replying "_well I wouldn't waste your time" _icily with a smirk.

She shook her head in disbelief retorting "_why the fuck are you so hot and cold with me, stop trying to push me away, its not going to work" _firmly as she looked at him.

He scoffed in disbelief replying "_come on, we both know I'm not capable of caring" _as he rolled his eyes.

She looked at him with a cold glare retorting "_you know what, fuck you Damon, I know you better then you think I do, I remember everything from our time __together when I was human, don't think you can push me around the way you used to back then because I wont put up with it, not this time" _in a cool tone.

He looked at her with a cold expression wondering when the hell did she get so strong and he knew she was right in saying she had changed from when she was human.

She further added "_I know you've changed too Damon, your not as heartless as you portray yourself to be, everyone else thinks you're a monster with no redeemable qualities but we both know that's a lie, you know as well as I do its all just an act, you just be who they want you to be, but when your alone with me like the last month away from here, I got to see the real you, not them, it was real and you know it" _firmly as she looked at him intensively.

She slightly shook her head adding "_but if you want to be miserable and go back to pining after someone who treats you like something she stepped on, then you do that, you know I would choose you over Stefan, over everyone and you actually have a chance to be happy but if you want to throw that away, then you do that, so don't let the door hit your ass" _firmly as she waited for his reaction hoping she hadn't pushed him away for good.

He remained silent as the words of her choosing him over Stefan replayed in his head and he managed to hide his surprise considering everyone always chose Stefan but here she was saying she was choosing him over his brother.

He knew he'd be an idiot to walk away but her words scared him as he didn't think anyone would ever choose him, he thought the sun would grow cold before anyone would ever consider choosing him but he figured the universe had other plans for him but he was waiting for the catch to appear as he could never be happy.

She further added "_I still don't get why it's a big deal risking my life for you but if you cant see why I would, then maybe your better off alone" _coolly with an expression to match hating that she said it.

He coldly smirked at her retorting "_fuck you Caroline, if you really want to know why, I've already lost Alaric and I was this close to losing you because of my stupid recklessness" _with an angry expression.

She knew by looking at him she had cracked through his armor a little more as he almost yelled "_I lost my only fucking friend in over a century and I couldn't do anything to stop it, how do you think I felt when Rebekah staked you and I could do nothing about it, if you die on me, there is no way I can come back from that, I don't care if the switch is a myth but I will turn it off again and never feel anything anymore" _with a cold expression but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

She didn't miss the vulnerability in his eyes replying "_the same for me but I'm not as strong as you" _in an almost whisper with an open expression.

He knew she meant emotionally replying "_yes you are, everyone thinks I'm not but we both know I am and the same for you" _softly.

She remained silent letting his words sink in knowing he was right even if she didn't feel it at times.

She added "_I know I can be an awful person but I really am working on it, I'm trying" _not hiding the insecurity in her voice.

He looked at her with a soft smile knowing the same could be said for him replying "_I know, I am too" _softly.

She looked at him intensively asking "_promise me something" _curiously. He shook his head in agreement so she added "_please don't act around me like you did with Elena when you loved her, I hated seeing you like that, I can take your attitude and you don't ever have to change to be with me" _softly.

He knew already that the way he acted around Elena made him pathetic but hearing Caroline say she hated he was like that and never wanted him to change was the best thing he ever heard as he replied "_then I wont but then I think you already know that" _in a soft tone.

He hated that the conversation go so serious as he didn't do these type of conversation but he was glad it was over and done with and that she hadn't thrown him our of her room as he walked towards her pinning her to wall with his body whispering "_please stop talking" _before he kissed her to which she returned by pulling him closer against her.

He trailed his hand along her sides before sliding them under her shirt to which she pushed him backwards towards her bed. He smirked at her with amusement in his eyes quipping "_feisty, I like it" _teasingly.

She rolled her eyes pushing him onto the bed replying "_oh I know you do" _teasingly as she climbed on the bed and straddling him.

She crashed her lips on his as they slowly undressed each other and teasingly much to Damon's pleasure as he was gladly letting her take charge knowing he was damn lucky to have her in his corner otherwise he would be dead right now.

When they climaxed she fell on top of him, both of them getting their breath back as he ran his hand along her side as she rested her head against his on the blood stained pillow from where they bit each other. He broke the silence telling her "_about what I said" _before pausing.

She moved her head to look at him resting on her elbows placing them each side of his head looking at him intensively as he added "_your not stupid but sometimes I say things I don't have to say and I do a lot of things I don't have to do and I didn't need to say what I did" _genuinely with a soft smirk.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in disbelief replying "_that's your apology, why do I have a feeling you used that line before" _skeptically.

Damon licked his lips replying "_because I have, just once to Alaric" _in a small voice thinking of the time he said it to Alaric.

Caroline slightly laughed before replying "_its good enough for me" _as she smiled at him.

Before she knew it he flipped them over so he was on top of her quipping "_now where were we" _teasingly.

She smirked replying "_you got a job to finish" _teasingly. He rolled his eyes retorting "_ow that hurts" _in a mock-hurt tone to which she laughed knowing what she said was a lie pulling him in for a kiss as they went for the next round.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, alerts and for reading it if you havent gotten bored of it yet. there is only 2 more chapters after this one. enjoy.**

* * *

Kol stormed into the Mikaelson mansion slamming the door behind her as she walked into a large room to see Rebekah sitting on a chair staring at the coffin that held Klaus.

He sat in one of the chairs quipping "_you know, for all the fuss you created in getting him back, why are you sitting there staring like an idiot" _sarcastically glancing at the coffin.

Rebekah glared at him retorting "_shut up" _coolly. Rebekah knew he had a point but she was just so scared Klaus would dagger her again like he did many times over the centuries and she knew there was nothing stopping him from doing it again once she revived him.

She knew had nothing left to lose, her mother betrayed her, her father hated them all and both thought they were all an abomination, Elijah and Kol wanted nothing to do with her because she sided with Klaus, even worse was that Klaus betrayed her trust by daggering her because she done something he didn't like and she knew he would probably do it again.

Kol quipped "_having doubts" _teasingly as he looked at her.

She sneered at him retorting "_its not you he daggered on and off because you didn't agree with him" _with a tone to match.

Kol replied "_so don't bring him back, I wont miss him" _with a soft smirk.

She quickly replied "_the way you tortured Damon would say otherwise" _sarcastically.

Kol laughed before replying "_you know I just love torturing people and he was asking for it too" _firmly with a hint of anger.

Rebekah watching him suspiciously replying "_why do I have a feeling you both have history, he didn't snap your neck for no reason did he" _with a tone to match.

She watched him silently as he glared at her before replying "_I might have met him once or twice before Klaus daggered me" _evasively as he rolled his eyes. Rebekah chuckled replying "_what did he do to you to provoke such hostility" _teasingly.

Kol glared at her retorting "_unless you want me to get Klaus to dagger you again, I suggest you shut it" _angrily in a cool tone.

Rebekah wasn't fazed by it as she chuckled replying "_touched a nerve, have I" _slightly raising her eyebrow.

Kol rolled his eyes retorting "_no" _nonchalantly.

Rebekah wasn't buying it replying "_yeah right, we both know you are lying" _rolling her eyes.

She got up adding "_guess I will just have to ask your little pet Damon, I wonder what he will say" _mockingly as she looked at him before walking away.

Kol glared at her retreating figure before rushing at her and slamming her against the wall to which she turned in his grip coldly glaring at him as he told her "_just drop it" _firmly.

A silence fell and Kol knew Rebekah was one for answers but there was no way in hell he was ever telling anyone what happened between him and Damon all those years ago. Rebekah pushed him off her replying "_don't ever do that again" _angrily.

He smirked at her as she added "_there has to be a reason you hate him so much since you were the one that had him across a rack with wooden spikes, not me" _firmly.

Kol slightly laughed replying "_I was just trying out a horror scene I saw in one of those films a while back" _nonchalantly shrugging his shoulder.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_keep telling yourself that and you might believe it" _in a disbelieving tone knowing he was lying. Kol was about to make a comment when he heard footsteps getting louder as he quipped "_looks like our brother has decided to join us" _with a smirk.

Rebekah looked towards the doorway interjecting "_Elijah, what brings you here" _as Elijah walked into the room.

Elijah looked at her with cool blank expression replying "_well if you would stop trying to interfere I wouldn't have to be here" _in a cool tone as his witch stood beside him staying silent.

Kol interjected "_what makes you think we were interfering, if anyone was interfering it was those hopeless Salvatore brothers, they just couldn't leave things alone all because of that disgusting doppelganger" _disdainfully as he glared at Elijah.

Elijah held a blank expression replying "_Klaus was no threat until you killed Elena, because of that he had to be taken down and it will remain that way" _firmly as he looked at Rebekah.

Rebekah shook her head in disbelief retorting "_I did what I had to do to save our brother, why should he get to die over that worthless doppelganger, if anything I done us all a favor by killing her" _firmly in angry tone.

Elijah softly smiled replying "_she is now a vampire and if you hadn't being playing 'lets shish kebab Damon' with Kol, then maybe an agreement could have been met but now they really will come after us" _in a cool tone.

Kol interjected "_actually brother, Rebekah done us a favor, by killing Elena it means Alaric is now dead and no longer plotting to end us all" _calmly with blank expression.

Elijah looked at him retorting "_and what do you think Klaus will do when finds out Elena is no longer a human which means he cant make hybrids, trust me when I say he is better off left where he is" _more of a question then a statement.

Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance as Kol replied "_I like the sound of that, serves him right for doing it to me first" _nonchalantly.

Rebekah shouted "_no, we need him back" _glaring at Elijah. There was a silence before Elijah replied "_and what do you think he will do if we bring him back, he will kill us all for going against him" _in an icy tone.

Rebekah clenched her jaw as she spat "_I don't care, he knows we had nothing to do with it, everyone else is collateral damage" _in a low tone of voice.

Elijah slightly shook his head replying "_I have some errands to attend to, we will discuss this later" _firmly before turning and walking out of the room.

Rebekah shook her head in angry disbelief before walking over to the box that Klaus was in but was stopped by Kol who interjected "_think about it, he was always right about Klaus even when we were human, he will take this out on us, you know that and I am not going to be daggered for another century because that idiot is throwing another tantrum" _firmly.

She glared back at him before relaxing and walking away muttering "_this isn't over" _not wanting to admit they were both right. She looked over at the box Klaus was being contained in and she knew what she had to do, she didn't care about the consequences either.

* * *

Over in the boarding house Katherine was bored so she went down the cellar to taunt Elena for a while and when she looked in the bars of the cellar door seeing Elena all weakened from no blood she laughed telling her "_you know if you drank human blood then you would be able to get out yourself but then your just a pathetic excuse for a vampire just like you were a pathetic excuse of a human__"_in disgust.

Elena glared at her retorting "_at least I don__'__t use people__"_firmly.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_just like you used Damon and Stefan, don__'__t think they don__'__t fill me in on what's been going on around here__" _confidently.

Elena retorted "_so your friends with them now__" _in disgust.

Katherine thought about it replying "_not sure but I know I__'__m always honest with them and they know that too, in fact I know them better then you do, did you know they are both animals in bed, Stefan likes it rough not that he would ever do that with you and Damon is really something else__"_amusedly.

Her tone matched her expression as she added "_but then looks like you missed your chance with Damon, guess Caroline is getting what she needs from him, I know I hear them enough when they are here and I know you heard it too, bet you couldn't do that for him, Stefan even said you were useless in bed__" _in a bored tone rolling her eyes.

Elena scoffed retorting "_that__'__s not true__" _a little too quickly.

Katherine raised her eyebrow replying _"__jealous are we__" _amusedly with a tone to match.

Elena retorted "_go to hell__" _angrily.

Katherine remained silent with a cool expression as she opened the door letting the door swing open when Elena went to push past her but Katherine pushed her back against the wall adding "_want to say that again__" _icily.

Elena sat on the ground trying to get back up as Katherine slowly stepped into the cell replying "_we never got to finish that chat we had the other night when I was drunk and I haven__'__t finished playing with you__" _disdainfully.

Elena tried to refuse replying "_just go away Katherine, no one wants you here__" _tiredly.

Katherine smirked replying "_your more fun when your silent, you know that__" _walking closer to Elena.

Elena stood up against the wall trying to run but Katherine was faster and pinned her to the wall with her hand on her throat as she heard a noise upstairs and tilted her head before telling Elena "_oh Damon is home, guess he__'__s not going to come to your rescue so yay for me__" _in an amused tone as Elena struggled.

Elena tried to hit Katherine but Katherine wasn't deterred replying "_oh come on, what is this, even Damon could hit me harder when he was human and he did right before I bit him and he loved it, your pathetic__" _menacingly with a cold glare.

She slammed Elena's head into the wall adding "_want to hear a story about Stefan the ripper, that__'__s who Stefan really is, he likes taking people apart to figure them out and put them back together, its his signature, did he tell you that when he cuddled you__"_mockingly.

Elena's disgusted expression on her face told her what she needed as she added "_oh Stefan, did I not teach you anything about playing with your food__"_more to herself rolling her eyes.

Elena whispered "_he wouldn't do that__"_firmly. Katherine looked at Elena with a bored expression deciding to go find Stefan so she smirked shrugging her shoulder before snapping Elena's neck letting her body fall to the floor.

* * *

She went back up to the living area with a blood bag wondering why the hell she was still in this town, she had no reason to be here, Klaus was gone for now, she didn't want Stefan or Damon and they felt the same about her.

She poured the blood into a glass as a weird feeling entered her mind, for the first time in five hundred years she did not need to look over her shoulder anymore, she could start to live like a normal person or vampire without having to lay low to avoid Klaus and his contacts.

A part of her was itching to leave as she was not used to staying in one place for too long and she found it strange that she actually wanted to stick around for a while not that she was happy about that either as she rolled her eyes in disgust thinking she had become soft.

She was broken from her thoughts hearing footsteps enter the room and she looked up to see Caroline at the table pouring herself a glass of bourbon.

It surprised her when Caroline poured another glass and walked over to her and handed her the glass before she sat down in the opposite chair in silence.

Katherine eyed her warily lightly quipping "_is there vervain in this, you should know I've been drinking that since 1864" _in a light tone.

Caroline looked at her replying "_there is and yeah I knew that, Damon said we need to drink it so the originals cant compel us and after last time I am taking no chances even if I hate drinking it" _nonchalantly shrugging her shoulder.

Katherine softly smirked replying "_he has got a point, better off being one up on them, they cant be trusted, you know that right" _firmly before taking a drink from the glass.

Caroline shook her head in agreement replying "_yeah I know" _before taking a drink.

There was a silence before Katherine slightly giggled replying "_a little bird told me Klaus was drooling over you" _sarcastically with a smirk to match.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_does everyone know about it" _tiredly.

Katherine replied "_I heard Elena telling Bonnie, she sounded jealous too, guess she is over the Salvatore's and moving onto the originals, those doppelgangers are stupid" _disdainfully as she rolled her eyes.

Caroline smirked replying "_you mean like you were back in 1492" _knowingly as she looked at her.

Katherine's jaw slightly dropped but she quickly regained a cool expression as Caroline added "_you will probably kill me but I don't care, yeah I remember what you told me the other night at the grill" _with no concern in her tone.

Katherine never got the chance to reply as Caroline looked at her further adding "_have to say your probably right about Elena moving on but Damon told me about a dinner he had with Stefan, Klaus and Elijah and how they had a little triangle of their own with the original doppelganger and you were Elena back then only probably less of a bitch, but I could be wrong" _shrugging her shoulder.

Katherine was intrigued and it showed as she asked "_and what was said in that conversation" _curiously.

Caroline watched her silently figuring there was the Katherine she knew all too well, she knew she was fishing for information so she coolly replied "_Damon never told me and I didn't care to ask so you'd have to ask him" _nonchalantly.

Katherine rolled her eyes hating that Caroline wasn't telling her anything and Caroline silently laughed at Katherine's fallen expression in that she wasn't telling Katherine anything as Damon told her that in confidence.

Caroline smirked adding "_just because we shared a drink or two doesn't mean we're besties, I still don't trust you, you killed me to send a message to Damon and Stefan, remember" _firmly.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_don't tell me your going to be all Stefan like and keep going on about this, he still thinks I compelled his love, which I didn't and he knows it too" _in a bored tone.

Caroline slightly laughed replying "_he's the broody one not me, I'm over it" _in a light tone not adding that she felt Katherine done her a favor as she loved being a vampire.

Katherine smirked replying "_good for you" _tilting her glass at her in a toast.

Caroline couldn't figure out why Katherine was being so nice lately and she just about worked up the nerve to question it asking "_why are you being so nice, its uncharacteristic for you" _in a curious tone and expression to match.

Katherine smirked thinking about her response knowing Caroline was right, she wasn't nice and it was uncharacteristic and she hated it so much, she was letting people in and it was going to get her killed.

So she decided to reply "_I want something and it will take time for me to achieve it but I will be leaving when I get it" _coldly with a smile to match.

Caroline slightly raised her head remaining silent as Katherine internally sighed in relief that Caroline bought her lie, she just hoped the blonde would no longer question her motives.

Caroline watched her suspiciously with narrow eyes but never got the chance to say anything as Damon walked into the room interjecting "_yeah that's more like the Katherine we all know and hate so I ask what do you want and why are you still here" _coldly.

He walked over to the table for a glass of bourbon before sitting down beside Caroline still glaring at Katherine who was silent.

He further added "_yeah I heard it but then we all know you only want someone when you want something from them" _icily before taking a drink from the glass.

Katherine scoffed replying "_what the hell did I do now" _with a raised eyebrow and stunned expression.

Damon smirked replying "_your whole existence explains it all really" _coolly not caring if he was being dramatic.

Katherine scoffed retorting "_no need to be dramatic,_ _like you could do anything, anyway" _icily.

Damon smirked coolly replying "_considering I know where Klaus is, I could easily bring him back and hand you over to him, I'm sure he would be willing to make an arrangement, I hand you over in return for him leaving me alone" _in a cool tone tilting his glass in her direction.

Caroline slightly laughed interjecting "_yeah I wouldn't piss him off Katherine but it looks like you already have" _amusedly.

Katherine coldly smirked replying "_and risk Rebekah and Kol considering they have Klaus now, did you forget about that" _in a smug tone laced with curiosity.

Damon nonchalantly rolled is eyes retorting "_yeah not my problem" _in a bored tone.

Katherine laughed replying "_your really not going to do anything about it" _with a shocked expression.

She really was surprised as he was willing to die for Elena once upon a time and now he didn't give a flying fuck what happened to the doppelganger and judging by his reactions towards Elena lately she knew he really didn't care a bout her anymore.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "_not my problem anymore, they got what they wanted so why should I care" _disdainfully.

Katherine watched him suspiciously replying "_and this wouldn't have anything to do with your little Blondie beside you" _teasingly.

Damon remained expressionless knowing anything he said Katherine would use it against him, he knew he had to answer this very carefully by making sure not answer it too quickly.

He nonchalantly rolled his eyes replying "_like I said, its not my problem anymore" _as he shrugged his shoulder.

Katherine slightly laughed replying "_is this because Elena doesn't want you" _curiously with a hint of disgust in her tone.

Damon didn't miss the nastiness in her tone so he coolly chuckled replying "_hell no, its all about self preservation, you should know all about that" _in a drawling tone mixed with sarcasm.

Katherine scoffed in disbelief slightly shaking her head hating that she couldn't rattle him anymore so she retorted "_I'm glad your no longer the bore you were in 1864" _bitterly.

Damon glared at her with an icy smirk tilting his glass in her direction replying "_well, as you know that Damon is long dead, so why don't you just fuck off" _in an icy tone with an expression to match before tossing back his drink.

Katherine hid her surprise as she wasn't expecting that reaction as she deadpanned at him before laughing as she replied "_I like this new you, he's really hot" _flirtatiously as she grinned at him.

Caroline rolled her eyes interjecting "_just quit it Katherine, we both know you don't want him or you would have already made your move" _in a bored tone.

Damon looked over at her with an intensive stare before looking at Katherine and telling her "_I'm glad I see you for the bitch you always were, that's what happens when you stop thinking with your dick like I was in 1864, god I was an idiot back then" _in a tone laced with bitterness at the last few words.

Caroline couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched the interaction between Katherine and Damon who were glaring at each other so hard they didn't even hear her laugh but she was surprised Katherine didn't kill Damon for saying what he did.

She knew if anyone else spoke to Katherine the way he did, she would kill them but when it was Damon that said it Katherine would fire back with another comment.

Caroline heard a voice whisper in her mind maybe Damon should be with Katherine as they were so alike in many ways and she had a feeling Katherine still wanted Damon but just didn't act on it or maybe Damon was what Katherine was sticking around for.

She hated feeling so insecure and she knew Damon was over Katherine, but she also knew if Katherine wanted Damon, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She sighed in frustration hating that as well as Elena, she now had Katherine to worry about when it came to Damon.

She took a drink from her glass hating that these stupid heightened vampire emotions made her even more insecure then she already was but she knew she would have to talk to Damon.

Even though she did trust him, she didn't trust Elena or Katherine and she didn't trust herself even more and she felt Damon would realize he could do so much better in the form of the doppelgangers and drop her for one of them and she hated it.

She also knew from experience it could happen as past boyfriends had dropped her and chosen Elena over her and she wasn't stupid enough to think it would never happen again. As she listened to Katherine and Damon tearing strips of each other with each comment and remark getting harsher she decided to get some fresh air and left the room.

* * *

She walked out the front door where she saw Stefan who was making his way towards her as he asked "_Katherine and Damon fighting again" _more of a statement then a question.

She shook her head replying "_yeah, he can sure handle her better then I can" _softly.

He shook his head in agreement asking "_are you okay, you wanna talk" _in a curious voice.

She looked up at him and he saw in her eyes she didn't want to talk here with all the vampire ears around so he added "_we'll go to the bridge, they wont hear anything from there" _before walking off and she followed him.

They walked in silence and when they got to that falls she curiously asked "_is this ripper Stefan or broody Stefan" _with a curious expression.

Stefan laughed replying "_why is everyone asking me that, first Damon and now you" _shaking his head in disbelief.

She gave an apologetic smile replying "_sorry, I'm just used to you being like you were when I first turned and then I got used to you being a ripper asshole" _in a non judgmental tone.

Stefan softly smiled replying "_I know but we can still be friends and I'm trying Damon's way of getting used to the human blood, I need to get control of the blood, if I had control then none of us would be in this mess" _angrily.

Caroline replied "_and Damon would be dead but the main thing is to get control so Klaus cant use it to his own advantage again"_ softly as she looked at him.

Stefan knew she was right replying "_your right, Damon said it too" _nodding his head in agreement.

He further added "_so what's bothering you" _curiously with a soft expression.

She looked off to the side replying "_I cant, its about Damon, it would be too weird" _shaking her head.

Stefan had an idea replying "_is it Katherine being around all the time" _quizzically.

She laughed in disbelief replying "_is it that obvious" _rolling her eyes. He replied "_no, I just guessed because she is making me worried too" _as he looked at her.

She thought about it before asking "_you know Damon better then I do, do I have anything to worry about, does she want him back, does he want her back, I've been through this with Elena, I don't think I could do it again with Katherine, am I not allowed have someone pick me for once" _in anger.

Stefan softly smiled thinking her and Damon had so much in common it was no wonder they were both so suited for each other but also too stupid to ever see it and he was amazed they ever got together.

He looked at her replying "_Damon doesn't want either of them, he told me so himself, I think they both hurt him too much so if he did want one of them you would know by now, I think all he wants is you so don't let them ruin what you both have" _softly.

She looked at him quizzically asking "_what makes you so sure" _in a skeptic tone.

He added "_Katherine already ruined me and Damon back in 1864 and then Elena was the end of us, when you both came back after you left I told Damon to not let Elena or Katherine ruin us, he's my brother Caroline, I already lost him once because of Katherine, I cant lose him again over Elena, all she did was play is both and I wont let that happen again, not after going to Klaus for the cure" _firmly.

Caroline looked at him silently before asking "_do you think you will ever be like you were before Katherine" _curiously.

He shook his head looking at her softly replying "_I don't know, probably not but I need him and after Elena, it made me realize Katherine and Elena didn't care about either of us, I want my brother back and because of them it will never happen" _in a sad tone of voice.

She needed to know so she asked "_but if I'm friends with you will that not be doing what Elena and Katherine did" _curiously.

Stefan replied "_no because you chose him over me" _in a soft but firm tone.

She furrowed her eyebrows replying "_what makes you so sure about that, I mean I'm not interested in you in that way, its only Damon for me but how is it different, I don't want to be another Elena or Katherine" _firmly.

Stefan rolled his eyes at what she was missing replying "_you could never be like them and I'm sure of it because of what you did to get him back from Rebekah and Kol, you noticed he was gone, no one else did, at least that's what I think" _shrugging his shoulder.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_yeah its not really any clearer but thanks" _in a genuine tone.

Stefan saw her unconvinced expression replying "_I'm only guessing but if you want real answers, then talk to Damon, that's the only way your going to know for sure" _genuinely.

She laughed rolling her eyes replying "_this is Damon he doesn't do talking" _slightly laughing.

Stefan replied "_yeah I know but give him a few bottles of bourbon and he will be talking when he is drunk enough" _as he laughed.

They decided to go back to the house and as they walked Caroline asked "_was Damon always like this, even when he was human" _curiously as she looked at him.

Stefan looked at her replying "_yeah but not as verbal or vulgar, it was frowned upon to be improper back in those days, and he didn't get away with it back then even when he wasn't as outspoken as he is now, I'd say that came with the change in times over the decades but then Damon always pushed the social boundaries and expectations, it was the reason why our father hated him" _softly.

Caroline remembered Damon telling her a little about 1864 as she asked "_why did he hate him so much and not you, why were you so special" _bluntly knowing exactly why as Damon told her but she wanted to hear it from Stefan.

Stefan wasn't offended as he laughed at her bluntness replying "_because Damon questioned everything, I didn't, back in those days you did what you were told, never asked questions and you certainly didn't bring shame on the family name but Damon done all those things although I don't think he brought shame on the family name" _slightly shaking his head as he remembered those days.

Caroline interjected "_like deserting the army" _in a curious tone.

Stefan was surprised Damon had told her that as he didn't talk about his life to anyone but obviously he told Caroline and Stefan wondered that Damon must not of told her much if she was asking him, but he didn't know that Damon told her everything.

Stefan replied "_yeah, our father told him he was a traitor and disowned him, I tried to reason that the civil war was against Damon's beliefs and that he didn't believe in slavery but our father wouldn't hear it as he was all for slavery and he was pissed off because it brought negative attention on the Salvatore name" _as he looked at her.

She scoffed in disbelief muttering "_what an asshole, I thought my mom and dad were bad" _as she rolled her eyes.

Stefan laughed replying _"there is always worse" _nodding in agreement.

Caroline curiously asked "_did you believe in slavery" _as she looked at him.

Stefan thought about it replying "_ no I didn't believe in slavery but I saw the economics behind it even though I thought it was wrong but unlike Damon I was too afraid to go against my father, he expected a lot, maybe too much from me, put more pressure on me and deep down I hated it, I wanted so much to do what Damon did and tell him to stop but I didn't because wanted my father's approval, makes me wonder is that why I became a ripper when I turned" _slightly shrugging his shoulder as he looked to the ground.

Caroline wore a quizzical expression asking "_how so" _with a curious tone.

Stefan looked at her replying "_when Damon was human he was always sarcastic and funny and what you saw was what you got from him, when he turned it was the same only more of what you see now" _firmly.

He paused not sure if he wanted to continue but he couldn't deny it felt so good to talk to someone that wasn't going to be judgmental like Elena always was and the way Caroline was looking at him with an open expression and wanted to know, it reminded him of Lexi and it felt good to just have a friend who listened.

He stopped in front of her adding "_but with me it was different, I was who everyone wanted me to be back then but deep down I was resentful, I hated what people and more so my father expected of me, I didn't want any of it, I wanted to be like Damon so much and just say no but I couldn't and I hated myself for it, so when I turned I think all that got magnified as well as the fact I did not know who I was, hence the ripper and why I still don't know who I am" _dejectedly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Caroline gave a sympathetic smile softly replying "_very few people can know who they are, I don't know who I am, and he will kill me for saying it and I don't like talking about him behind his back but I don't think Damon does either" _slightly shaking her head as she looked at him.

Stefan rolled his eyes replying "_they way he goes on you would think he does" _with a humored tone.

Caroline remained silent before replying "_maybe that is the reason you became a ripper but at least now you know, you can work on it and all those people in 1864 are dead, they can get over it, just be who you are now, it will make life so much easier" _softly as she looked at him.

He smiled replying "_have to say these last few weeks I do feel more relaxed because I'm not keeping up a pretense" _rolling his eyes.

Caroline replied "_none of us apart from Elena will judge you for what you do or who you are, you know that right" _firmly.

Stefan shook his head replying "_yeah I do, thanks" _in a genuine tone.

Caroline replied "_I like this new and improved you, your less broody and less of a douche-bag" _sarcastically.

They both laughed as they started to walk again and Stefan felt more relieved that she didn't react like he thought she would, she actually listened unlike Elena who just confused him more by telling him that the ripper was not who he was. Caroline actually made him realize that it might be the way he held up so much resentment and bitterness when he was human that when he turned he just didn't care anymore, he didn't care about anyone so he became a ripper.

They were near the house and hearing range when he asked "_will you not tell anyone about what I said, especially Damon, he doesn't know and if we ever get to being friends again, I would like to tell him" _as he looked at her.

She shook her head replying "_I wasn't going to say anything to him, its not my place, you told me that in confidence and I respect that, its not my thing to tell anyway and I'm not Elena, I can keep my mouth shut when its important" _in a genuine tone.

He smiled at her as she added "_but if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me, I wont judge, I will just listen" _in a genuine tone as she looked at him.

* * *

They both walked into the living area to see Damon sitting on the chair with a bottle of bourbon quipping "_Stefan, you stealing my girl again" _sarcastically with a smirk to match as Caroline sat beside him.

Stefan got a glass of bourbon shaking his head in disbelief as he sat down ignoring Damon's words as Caroline interjected "_no he isn't, I left the house and when I saw him I needed to talk to him about what we're going to do about Katherine, she is getting on my nerves" _firmly trying to deflect another argument.

Caroline looked around adding "_where is she anyway, please tell me you snapped her neck and threw her in with Elena" _as she looked at Damon.

Damon laughed replying "_never thought of doing that and I forgot about Elena, no but Katherine left, I guess I pissed her off" _with a triumphant smirk.

Caroline lightly shook her head replying "_let me guess, you insulted her worse then she could to you and she sulked off, good, what did you say, that she was cheap tramp riddled with venereal disease" _before laughing.

Stefan and Damon both laughed as Damon quipped "_I must remember that for next time" _making a mental note of the insult.

Stefan interjected "_not that I care but did anyone feed Elena, she's been in there for days" _nonchalantly.

Damon quipped "_hence the peace and quite, I vote we leave her there" _firmly before taking a drink from the bottle.

Caroline quipped "_me too but only because she will never shut up about it if we let her out" _before taking the bottle from Damon and taking a drink from it.

Damon interjected "_maybe if we let her out she will go annoy Katherine who will then snap her neck" _sarcastically before taking a drink from the glass.

Stefan interjected "_no its my turn, you said it was" _mock glaring at Damon who just rolled his eyes knowing he was right.

Caroline slightly laughed looking between Stefan Damon asking "_who snapped her neck last time" _curiously.

Damon filled her in on what happened after she left the other night to which Caroline quipped "_what a bitch, she deserved it" _in an angry tone.

They fell into a comfortable silence to which Damon let his head fall back on the back of the sofa letting out a sigh hating that Elena and Katherine would just not leave him alone.

He wondered could they just not stand to see him happy, was he just doomed to be miserable all the time and pine after people who didn't want him. He decided he wasn't going down that road anymore, he was moving on and they would just have to get over it, he glanced over at Caroline who was looking at the fire and he thought he was done with the horrible doppelgangers realizing they had their chance and they missed it, it was their loss as he softly smiled to himself letting his eyes close knowing he was free of them and they hated it.

He thought to himself karma was a bitch or revenge was a dish best served cold, whatever worked and they deserved it.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard shouting from downstairs as Caroline quipped "_guess she's worked out we're here, surprised she didn't figure it out sooner" _disdainfully.

Stefan quipped "_its all that animal blood, dumbs down your senses, so what she could have figured out in a second took her days and I don't miss that at all" _smugly.

Damon laughed adding "_you'd know all about that from before you joined us on the dark side" _sarcastically to which Stefan rolled his eyes.

Stefan ignored him replying "_she will never shut up so I'm letting her out but I will tell her to get out" _as he stood up and walked to the cellar.

He heard Damon whine "_do we have to_" pleadingly as Caroline just laughed.

They were interrupted hearing someone walking into the room and they looked up to see who it was as Damon blurted out "_Elijah, thought you skipped town" _hiding his surprise with a cool expression.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: thanks you for the review and alerts. i dont know if anyone is still reading this but if you are enjoy.**

* * *

Stefan was at the cellar throwing Elena a bag of animal blood through the bars hating she was still here and was broken from his thoughts hearing Elena banging on the door asking to talk to him.

He walked over to the bars of the door and peered in slightly laughing at her telling her "_looks like they are leaving you there__"_lightly with an amused expression.

Elena spat "_let me out Stefan, please I just want to talk__"_pleadingly.

Stefan slightly nodded his head replying "_so you can lie again, no thanks" _coldly, hiding just how hurt he was over her wanting his brother.

He heard voices upstairs and when he listened in he heard Elijah talking to Caroline and Damon and left the cellar to go back to the living area.

* * *

He walked in and sat down as Damon further added "_if your looking for Klaus, Kol and Rebekah have him and you can blame Elena for that one" _angrily with a hint of disgust in his tone.

Elijah picked up on his tone replying "_I know, Rebekah filled me in, I apologize for her and Kol's actions, if I had known, I would have dealt with them" _firmly in a cool tone.

Damon quipped "_siblings, who needs them, life would be less complicated without them, besides I've had worse" _nonchalantly.

Elijah remained silent knowing all too well what Damon was hinting at considering he himself always had a volatile relationship with Klaus over the last one thousand years.

Elijah cleared his throat pointing at the chair asking "_may I" _more of a statement then a question.

Damon picked up on it replying "_help yourself, have some bourbon while your at it" _looking over to the table.

Elijah paused before replying "_don't mind if I do" _before getting a glass of bourbon and sitting down.

Damon wasted no time asking "_I take it this is more then just a friendly house call" _with slight sarcasm.

Caroline rolled her eyes knowing Damon was never one for beating around the bush, he just got straight to the point and it was something she loved about him but she just wished he didn't say it when a fucking thousand year old vampire was in the same room as her.

Elijah remained quiet taking a sip of his drink before replying "_it is, I'm here to say that Rebekah and Kol want to revive Klaus, I'm here to make a deal that if they do it, that you will leave us all alone, including Klaus" _in a cool but calm tone.

Damon smirked replying "_I don't want anything to do with Klaus but if you can guarantee he will leave me, Caroline and Stefan alone then I will go with that, but if he comes near one of us, I will find a way to kill him" _icily.

Elijah knew Damon was a man of his word so replied "_I will accept your terms but I'm afraid I cant say the same for Klaus yet, its just a precaution I am trying to put in place" _firmly.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows replying "_has Rebekah and Kol not brought him back yet" _curiously while hoping they hadn't.

Elijah replied "_no, I think they are worried that Klaus will dagger them again, they don't want that so I am trying to use it to my advantage" _before falling silent.

Caroline interjected "_so this is a back up plan" _curiously.

Damon rolled his eyes hating she said what he was thinking out loud as Elijah looked at her replying "_yes it is but I need you all to be on board with this" _calmly.

Caroline replied "_well I'm in but can I ask you to get Klaus to leave me the hell alone, he keeps stalking me, I don't like it, save that crap for Elena" _disdainfully.

Elijah slightly laughed replying "_I will do that but my brother can be anything as well as persistent but I will try" _sincerely.

Damon glanced at her as she replied "_thanks" _firmly as she looked at Elijah.

Damon was surprised to see she was visibly horrified that Klaus had any interest in her as he was sure that she would have loved the attention but then he also knew she was no Elena, she didn't need to have the attention of every male in Mystic Falls.

Damon lightly quipped "_I thought you would have loved that, we all know Elena has a thing for brothers, why not you" _teasingly.

Caroline glared at him in disgust replying "_do you want me to be like that" _sarcastically with disgust in her tone.

Damon shook his head replying "_nope" _firmly before shutting up and looking off to the side fighting a smirk as he took a drink from the glass.

Elijah chuckled at their interaction before interjecting _"Damon, have you not learned after Katherine and Elena, do you really want to go there again" _in a tone laced with humor.

Caroline slightly laughed at Elijah who was always so cool and calm with an expression to match and she was surprised to see this side to him. She knew even Klaus had his own share of humor that he had around her but if she was honest the hybrid and his infatuation with her scared the crap out her.

If anything it made her think the only reason he was interested was because she wouldn't bow down in fear of him like everyone else did, in fact she went out of her way to avoid him and it seemed to draw him more towards her.

Damon confidently replied "_she wouldn't do that to me" _in a sure tone with a smirk as voice in his mind second guessed himself but he ignored it.

Caroline interjected "_he's right, he knows I wouldn't" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Elijah remained silent as he observed them before replying "_remember I told you about Tatia, Damon" _inquisitively.

Damon shook his head as Caroline looked confused to which Elijah picked up on it and told her when he told Damon that night when he had dinner with Klaus, Damon and Stefan to make a deal.

Caroline rolled her eyes interjecting "_so its Esther's fault we're stuck with doppelgangers that make every male fall over themselves for her, great" _disdainfully.

She got up to get a drink thinking a lot of things now made a lot of sense remembering why everyone chose Elena over her.

Damon picked up on the hidden dig she aimed at the witch but said nothing of it and instead remarked "_so what makes you think Klaus will listen to anything you say, we both know the first thing he will do is get revenge especially since Elena is now a vampire so isn't bringing him back asking for more trouble, shouldn't we just leave him where he is" _not hiding the anger in his voice as he felt it was the obvious thing to do.

Elijah smirked quietly knowing Damon had a point and he was just going on his own instinct here but he also knew the longer Klaus was in the state he was in the more pissed off he would be when he got back to the land of the living. Elijah sighed as he took a drink from the glass hating that he always had to play the mediator and it was always that way ever since he was human but after a thousand years it was starting to grate on him a little.

* * *

Stefan who remained silent all along quietly observing them interjected "_and you think you can control Klaus, is it really worth the risk, we all know what he is capable of when he has been double crossed" _curiously.

There was a silence before Elijah looked at him replying "_the longer we leave him there, the worse it will be for all of us, its why he killed our mother when she was human, he thought she cursed him by getting rid of his wolf side and he never forgave her for it, sometimes I wonder if our mother didn't do that, then he wouldn't be so vengeful like you see him to be now" _in a soft tone hiding the regret in his voice.

Caroline knew she was the only one to ever have a conversation with Klaus and he was never as bad to her as he was to the others and she wanted to know curiously asking "_do you mean if he had been a hybrid all along then he never would have wanted the sacrifice" _with an expression to match.

Elijah looked up at her replying "_I do, our father hated Klaus when he was human as he was from another father, and then for our mother to do the same, I think Klaus felt he had been betrayed when she suppressed his wolf side, I don't know, but its what I think" _softly.

Damon spat "_so he's acting like a spoilt child" _rolling his eyes.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief but also know Damon was like this as he interjected "_you will have to excuse my brother, he has always been like this" _in a tired tone.

Elijah smirked replying "_no need Stefan" _as he looked at him.

Caroline hit Damon on the arm angrily interjecting "_will you shut up, I think he knows his own brother better then you do just like you know Stefan better then anyone else even Elena so let him decide what to do__"_coldly glaring at him.

Damon looked at her with a cold glare but she didn't back down and he was impressed but he knew she wouldn't cave before him so he just rolled his eyes before backing down and replying "_fine but when it all goes wrong and it will then its all on you__"_looking at his brother.

Stefan looked at him replying "_shut up Damon" _firmly before looking back at Elijah.

Elijah looked at Damon simply replying "_you should listen to her more often Damon but I still see you haven__'__t actually learned anything since last time we talked so I suggest you learn some patience__"_pausing to take a drink from the glass.

He further added _"__but its seems Caroline already has patience which is essential to surviving as a vampire__" _in a cold tone of voice.

Caroline bit back a small smile knowing Damon was well and truly put in his place which very rarely happened so she was enjoying it when it happened and she was going to tease him about it later but now was not the time.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_I'm sure you will get over it" _in a bored tone.

Elijah remained silent knowing he saw some of his younger self in Damon and it was the only reason he tolerated Damon for as long as he had knowing he had killed other vampires for far less. But he couldn't hide the fact that he admired Damon, he wasn't sure what it was but a small part of him wondered was it because Damon spent a hundred and forty five years trying to get Katherine out of the tomb while he himself had just sat back and done nothing for centuries.

He was slightly envious over Damon's commitment to getting Katherine back while he did nothing because he was too afraid of what she might say. That she might say she never loved him, that it was always Klaus for her. He was also too afraid of getting on Klaus's bad side and he just couldn't make the choice between Klaus or Katherine.

And unlike Damon who did make the choice and got his answers when she came back to hand Elena over to Klaus, he himself was left with a whole load of unanswered questions running through him for centuries. He also knew that Damon had been with Elena where he was a thousand years ago only it was with Katherine and he felt it was something they had in common and they were the only reasons he hadn't killed Damon already.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief as Stefan interjected "_ignore him, please continue Elijah, do you really think Klaus can meet some arrangement" _in a hopeful tone.

Elijah thought about it before replying "_I hope so, for all our sakes" _firmly.

* * *

Katherine was on her way back to the boarding house after having a little time to cool off in another town and it helped she had just drained someone dry and snapped their neck and dumped the body in a dumpster.

She strolled into the house sensing a presence which put her on high alert as she rushed into the living area and stopped to see Stefan, Damon and Caroline conversing with someone she never thought she would cross paths with again. E

lijah looked at her quipping "_Katerina, what brings you here" _curiously hiding his elation at finally seeing her after all these centuries.

Katherine slightly shook her head ignoring him and his question asking the gang "_you do know who he is right, are you stupid" _in a harsh tone.

Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan told her "_he is trying to make a deal between us and Klaus, it's the only way we have left, and if it works then none of us have to be on the run anymore" _firmly as he looked at her.

Katherine screamed "_are you fucking crazy, this guy handed me over to Klaus after telling me he would protect me, he is a liar, you cant trust him" _angrily with a glare to match.

Elijah calmly looked at her replying "_and if you had of waited, I would have told you about the elixer that would have brought you back" _calmly.

Katherine scoffed retorting "_sure it would, do you really think I would trust anything that comes from a witch" _bitterly.

Damon interjected "_its true, it would have worked for Elena" _calmly as he looked at her not wanting to add the rest.

She looked at Damon replying "_and you believed him, I never thought you would be that stupid" _hiding the surprise in her voice.

Damon smirked replying "_I didn't, she chose to drink it but I made her take my blood so she couldn't use it but Klaus didn't drain her completely" _coldly as he glared at her hating it was another thing she had over him.

There was a silence before Elijah repeated what he had told Stefan, Damon and Caroline so she told him "_and you think he will do that, this is Klaus, we both know what he is capable of" _angrily.

She glared at Elijah adding "_he made me stab myself in the leg repeatedly and was going to compel me to do it for at least two hundred and fifty years, you know what he will do to us will be far worse, I thought you all would have been smarter then this" _in a disbelieving tone.

Elijah looked at her replying "_I would not let him harm you Katerina, I told you that back then and I will not break my promise, if you had of trusted me, you wouldn't have had to run for the last five hundred years" _calmly.

Katherine slightly laughed replying "_yeah you tried to kill me and put me on a sacrificial alter, did you really think I would trust you, come on Elijah, we both know what the world was like back then, it was kill or be killed, survival of the fittest and I chose to survive" _proudly.

Elijah smirked replying "_yes I do know and remember what it was like back then but I was able to provide options, you chose to become a vampire and defy Klaus and I admired that for centuries, it was very brave but you had to have known Klaus would kill you for that and he would kill me for letting you live, in fact he found out I tried to keep you alive" _in a soft tone as he looked at her.

Katherine hid her surprise as she replied "_I did know and it was a choice I would make again and now you want to bring him back for me to run for the rest of eternity" _curiously.

Katherine hated that they wanted to bring Klaus back, not when she just got her life back and could start to live without looking over her shoulder but she never said that as for her it was something she was afraid they would use against her and she didn't trust any of them at all. But then trust worked both ways, right, at least in her head it did and she knew no one in the room trusted her so she would rather meet the true death by sunlight then ever trust any of them.

Elijah replied "_but at least this way we can negotiate with him, he might be willing to see our terms and let us all live, you know as well as I do the longer we leave him there and when he does come back, then he really will be vengeful, I'm just trying to make the best out of a bad situation" _coolly and calmly.

Katherine scoffed shaking her head replying "_always the diplomat, shame you weren't doing that when he wanted to mount me on a sacrificial alter and drain me dry of blood so he could become a hybrid" _sarcastically.

Damon slightly laughed at her words as Elijah replied "_I know but now that he is a hybrid he might be willing to negotiate" _firmly.

Damon interjected "_that's a stupid plan if I ever heard one" _disdainfully.

Katherine looked over at him adding "_finally someone who sees sense, you are all fucking crazy, you know that" _throwing her hands in the air before getting a drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes adding "_she has a point" _before looking over at Katherine who just raised her eyebrow.

Damon also knew Katherine was right asking "_so what do we do if this plan goes to hell and it will" _firmly.

* * *

They were interrupted with a voice that interjected "_well I liked the negotiating plan of my brother" _firmly.

They looked up to see Klaus walking into the room with an angry expression as Rebekah and Kol followed him into the room.

Katherine backed away slightly hating she ever came back knowing he would probably kill her and wished she had left when she had the chance.

Before they could react Klaus had thrown a stake into Stefan's chest just below his heart before he spat "_you betrayed me" _angrily glaring at Stefan.

Damon rushed at Klaus but Klaus threw him to the side of the room with a flick of his hand as Damon crashed into a bookshelf.

Klaus glared at Damon spitting "_I've only kept you alive because you entertain me, do not give me a reason to kill you or your brother" _angrily.

He turned and glared at Katherine adding "_and you, I'm not finished with you, you will wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you, what you did was incredibly stupid of you Katerina, I could have made you into a vampire after I broke the curse but you had to betray me" _angrily.

Katherine curiously asked "_what did you think I would do, I done what I did to survive" _nonchalantly.

Klaus smirked retorting "_guess your luck has just run out, you should have got out of here when you had the chance" _icily.

Katherine's expression turned cold as she glared at him wondering if she should run but her instincts told her she would be dead before she got to the front door so she remained on the spot.

She couldn't hide the feeling she was staying to protect the rest of the gang as she was their only chance along with Elijah but she ignored it figuring Damon and Stefan were right in that she didn't care about anyone other then herself but then why did she not want to leave them ignoring the thought in her head as Klaus continued on his rant.

Elijah interjected "_Klaus, can we not come to an arrangement" _firmly.

Klaus laughed replying "_oh Elijah, you never change, always the negotiator, give it up already" _bitterly glaring at him.

He further asked "_if you want a deal, give me my doppelganger so I can make my hybrids and you will never hear from me again, but make no mistake if any one of you come after me, I will kill you" _with emphasis.

Damon darkly chuckled "_you never told him" _as he looked at Rebekah knowing she was in for it now.

Rebekah remained silent before replying "_it was the only way to save us, she had to die for the abomination our mother made to die" _pleadingly.

Damon inwardly flinched hating she spoke about his friend like that but kept a cold expression as Klaus silently looked at her with a quizzical expression. There was a tense silence and then he sensed another presence as he turned to glare at them before walking to the cellar.

Caroline glanced uneasily around the room muttering "_we're so screwed, I vote we do a Katherine, right now" _so low she hoped Klaus wouldn't hear her.

But the vampires in the room heard her as Katherine lowly replied "_too late, we will never make it" _as she sat beside Caroline.

Caroline turned to face her with a cold expression but Katherine could see the fear in her eyes and offered a soft smile before handing her a drink which Caroline accepted knowing Katherine was right.

Klaus stormed back into the room dragging Elena by the hair with her arms tied up angrily asking "_what the hell is this, at least tell me you drained her first Rebekah" _glaring at the her.

Rebekah looked at him replying "_there was no time" _firmly hoping he wouldn't dagger her.

Klaus threw Elena on the floor in the middle of the group asking Kol "_why did you let this happen" _glaring at him.

Kol smirked replying "_I didn't know she would do it, beside what do I care about a useless, worthless doppelganger" _coldly as he shrugged his shoulder.

Klaus shook his head retorting "_what is it with your fucking insolence, you know I need the doppelganger to make hybrids" _angrily glaring at Kol. Kol just rolled his eyes replying "_well the one you sired is still running around somewhere, cant you sniff him out" _sarcastically.

Damon slightly chuckled at the comment looking at Kol with a cold expression but the original ignored him as Klaus retorted "_well you better fucking find him" _glaring at him.

Kol scoffed retorting "_no way, I'm not your lackey, get someone else to do it, maybe your Blondie will do it, god knows you draw enough pictures of her" _rolling his eyes.

Kol looked at Caroline adding "_you did see the drawings he did of you, its quite stalkerish and creepy really but whatever helps you through the night" _with sarcasm.

Klaus rushed at Kol pinning him to the wall with his arm against his next spitting "_shut it unless you want to be daggered again" _through gritted teeth.

Kol rolled his eyes replying "_hit a nerve, have I" _nonchalantly before pushing Klaus away from him.

Damon rolled his eyes not seeing Caroline looking between him and Kol with curiosity as she wondered did they have a history as they seemed to be laughing at the same thing and Damon was a bit too sarcastic just like Kol was for it to be a coincidence as she made a mental note to ask him later.

Rebekah looked at them interjecting "_just shut up, both of you, your worse then the Salvatore's fighting over the doppelganger, its pathetic" _angrily with a glare to match.

Klaus coldly smirked ignoring both Kol and Rebekah before walking back over to the middle of the room glaring at Damon and the others telling them "_you know if your doppelganger is important to you, you wouldn't have let her get killed by my sister, so if you want to blame someone, blame Rebekah" _icily.

Elijah interjected "_Klaus if you would, we would like to come to an arrangement" _looking at him.

Klaus turned to face him replying "_for once can you just get off the moral high ground, they ruined everything" _angrily in a calm voice.

Damon interjected "_that's a little dramatic don't you think, you almost sound like Stefan but then didn't you two used to be besties in the 20s" _sarcastically with a smirk to match to which Stefan just rolled his eyes.

Klaus glared at him replying "_you just keep giving me reasons to kill you, don't you" _with an angry expression.

Damon silently shrugged his shoulder with a smirk and a cold glare as Elijah interjected "_can we just agree to not try to kill each other for the rest of eternity, I propose we stay out of each others way, we have no reason to be here anymore Klaus, the doppelganger is useless to us now, there is no more hybrids, you already are a hybrid and there will never be another doppelganger, so what is done is done" _in a neutral tone.

Klaus silently glared at Elijah knowing he had a point but he was still pissed off with them deciding he was going to get his vengeance once and for all and make them pay.

Klaus spat back at him "_no thanks to our useless sister" _venomously.

Damon chuckled replying "_and yet she did it to save your ass so I think she is far from useless" _icily as he wondered why he was defending her but he figured she and Elijah werent the worst out of them all.

Rebekah looked at him with a surprised expression as she was sure Damon would be that last person to ever say anything in her defense as she interjected "_it was either her or us, she would be useless anyway if we were dead so I chose the better option, not everything is about her you know" _firmly.

Klaus ignored her choosing to glare at Damon and Stefan retorting "_well if she is so useless to us then you wont mind if I kill her since there is no need for her" _angrily as he walked over to Elena pulling her roughly by the arm off the ground.

Stefan kept a cold expression glancing over to Damon for his reaction and was surprised to see Damon standing there with the same cold expression as he was sure Damon would jump to her defense but it wasn't happening as he just stood there showing an expression like he didn't care about her anymore.

Stefan remained silent and was surprised when Damon quipped "_you'd be doing us all a favor, why don't you finish off Katherine when your finished with her, then me and Stefan will finally be free of both of them" _icily with a hint of disgust.

Katherine interjected "_leave me out of it Damon" _warningly as she glared at Klaus ready to react.

Klaus darkly chuckled looking at Katherine replying "_oh I still have a promise of torture to keep with you" _icily with a smirk to match.

Katherine glared at him retorting "_how about I give you Elena in my place in exchange for letting me go, I get to go my own way and you can take out your revenge on Elena by pretending she is me when you feel like it, its win-win really, you get to torture two birds with one stone" _simply.

Elena glared at Katherine as she struggled in Klaus's grip interjecting "_no that isn't fair, why should I have to pay for what she did" _grimacing in pain as Klaus gripped her arm tighter.

Katherine glared at her replying "_because I am more fun then you, lets face it Elena, all you will do is sit around and brood for eternity while terrorizing every animal species on the planet, the animal extinction rates are already sky high without you contributing to it and we all know it and at least I will enjoy being a vampire unlike you, who will just be a waste of a space and a useless vampire" _as she rolled her eyes.

Katherine looked at Stefan and Damon for a reaction and was surprised to see they did nothing and as they glared at Klaus who looked at Caroline telling her "_and you, your very quiet, don't have anything to say about your best friend" _calmly.

Caroline glared at him replying "_its not like I could stop you" _icily with an expression to match.

Klaus slightly laughed enjoying the position of power he held in this moment replying "_well since Stefan doesn't want to be a real vampire anymore, how about if you come with me, I will free Elena, up to you" _calmly looking at Caroline.

Damon interjected "_go to hell" _angrily glaring at Klaus.

Klaus slightly laughed looking at Damon asking "_did I ask you, no I didn't, so shut up" _icily with a glare to match.

Caroline retorted "_go to hell Klaus, I know damn well what you are capable of, remember Tyler" _firmly.

Klaus looked at her retorting "_I could always bite you and not give you the cure" _angrily.

Katherine quickly interjected "_just kill Elena and be done with the dramatics Klaus" _in a bored tone surprising herself in that she was defending Caroline.

Everyone else was also surprised but hid it as Klaus laughed replying "_don't tell me you care about them Katerina, we all know your not able to care about anyone" _sarcastically.

Katherine rolled her eyes replying "_don't worry, I don't, I'm just keeping myself alive as long as I can" _with a cruel smirk hating he saw through her and she was also surprised to find he may have been right, not that she would admit that to herself.

Klaus menacingly glared at her hating he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted out of her or the others so he told them "_fine have it your way" _threateningly.

He quickly turned Elena to face him and punched his hand into her chest ripping her heart out letting her body fall to the floor telling them "_this is my revenge, cross me again and I will repeat the same with all of you" _before letting the heart fall on the floor.

He walked over to the table using a napkin to clean the blood off his hands before looking at Elijah telling him "_you have your agreement, I suggest you all heed my warning, come after me and I will kill you" _glaring at them all before leaving the house.

There was silence until Damon quipped "_looks like we have our deal" _sarcastically.

* * *

**thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

* * *

Caroline interjected "_you really think so, he just killed Elena to prove a point" _doubtfully.

Kol spoke up "_Klaus has a flair for the dramatic, I'd say that's the last we have seen of him for now" _firmly.

Stefan added "_you sound sure of that" _coldly as he glared at Kol.

Rebekah interjected "_well if anyone has any sense they would get the hell out of here while we still can, I know I am" _firmly.

Katherine smirked at her telling her "_sounds like a good plan" _in agreement.

Elijah interjected "_Klaus has no reason to come back or after any of us, he killed Elena to prove a point, he blames us for her being a vampire so in his world if he cant have her blood, then we cant have her at all so he killed her out of revenge so I don't think we will see him again" _softly.

Kol chuckled adding "_hence the dramatics" _sarcastically. Damon glared at Kol adding "_seems it runs in the family" _icily.

Stefan watched the interaction in front of him wondering what the hell was up with Damon and Kol because they way they were glaring at each other made Stefan think that something happened between them.

Rebekah interjected "_whatever, I'm out of here, coming Kol, there is far more interesting places to be then this backwater" _rolling her eyes.

Kol replied "_yeah but I remembered where I know Damon from and why he gets on my nerves" _slightly chuckling to himself.

Caroline looked at Damon with a surprised expression knowing now it looked like her first thoughts were right in that Damon and Kol knew each other.

Stefan interjected "_yeah Damon tends to get on peoples nerves, he always gets on mine" _rolling his eyes.

Damon glared at Rebekah telling her "_get your brother out of here" _firmly as he didn't want this bit of information coming out that he and Kol were once acquaintances.

Kol looked at him replying "_don't be like that, you weren't so quick to turn me away all those years ago" _lightly.

Damon replied "_I didn't know you were a fucking original" _angrily.

Kol replied "_don't think that would have made any difference to you anyway, you still did everything I taught you to do like how to play with your victim and methods of torture although I have to say I've gotten a little more creative on that front thanks to horror films" _proudly.

Damon rolled his eyes drawling "_I know, I was there, remember" _sarcastically. Kol cruelly smirked replying "_and I could easily do it again" _icily.

Damon chuckled replying "_try it and see what happens and by the way nice modification on the iron maiden, must remember that one but I've done better" _in a mocking tone while rolling his eyes.

Kol glared at him as Elijah interjected "_can you put an end to it Kol, just get over whatever it is that's bothering you" _calmly.

Kol glared at Damon telling him "_you know right well what you did to piss me off, you double crossed me and I wont forget it" _icily before leaving the room.

Damon raised his glass to Kol's retreating figure replying "_you did it first" _nonchalantly before tossing back his drink while Rebekah stayed in the room.

* * *

Katherine slightly laughed interjecting "_wow you both are clueless, Stefan is friends with Klaus in the 20's while your friends with Kol before he gets daggered, I'm amazed you both lived this long" _sarcastically.

Damon glared at her retorting "_well if you had of been any good you would have made yourself known to us and warn us about them but no you chose to save your own ass" _icily.

Stefan coldly added "_we did just fine without you Katherine" _glaring at her.

Damon added "_not like you would have done us any good anyway, at least we learned something off them even if we didn't know they were the originals at the time" _disdainfully.

Katherine relaxed now that Klaus was gone as she pushed further adding "_I'm disappointed you both weren't pining after me, I'm insulted Damon, so much for your undying love for me but yet your off having fun with Kol" _nonchalantly.

She looked at Stefan adding "_and you, you were off playing house with Klaus and Rebekah until he compelled you to forget about them, so much for you loved me" _rolling her eyes.

Stefan coolly glared at her retorting "_you were pretty easy to forget, Rebekah was and still is worth a million of you, at least she didn't compel my feelings, it was real" _icily.

Katherine's jaw slightly dropped replying "_ouch" _in a surprised tone.

Katherine looked up at Rebekah telling her "_guess your ripper still has feelings for you" _mockingly.

Rebekah glared at her retorting "_and why would I believe you Katerina, we all know you're a liar" _firmly hiding her surprise that Stefan said what he did about her.

Katherine laughed replying "_believe whatever you want, its your stupid brothers that put me in the mess I've been in for the last five hundred years" _icily.

She cruelly smirked at Rebekah before adding "_and now I'm finally free, I traded Elena's life for mine, while also getting rid of Elena for you so its win-win for both of us" _cheerily.

Rebekah looked at her slightly smiling before replying "_true and for once your selfishness worked in out favor but it still doesn't change the fact that you will always be a elfish bitch" _disdainfully.

Katherine didn't flinch so instead she shrugged her shoulder before walking out of the room lightly quipping "_don't call me because I wont call you" _as she left the house.

* * *

Elijah remained silent foe a few moments before stating "_if everything is finished here, then I have other matters to attend to" _as he looked at Damon.

Damon looked at him replying "_it is but if Klaus comes near me or Caroline or Stefan the deal is off" _threateningly.

Elijah picked up on it replying "_I will be keeping an eye on my brother and if you need to then don't hesitate to call me, now if you will excuse me" _calmly.

Damon nodded his head in acceptance to which Elijah took as his moment to leave and try and catch up with Katherine. When he left Caroline quipped "_where was he rushing off to" _curiously as she looked at Damon.

Damon looked at her replying "_wouldn't surprise me if those other matters were to do with Katherine" _before giving her a knowing look.

Caroline picked up on it slightly shaking her head and letting the matter drop knowing he would tell her later.

Rebekah interjected "_I hope he isn't going after that horrid doppelganger, maybe I should kill her too, would anyone miss her if I do" _icily.

Damon retorted "_by all means go ahead, saves me from doing it" _icily.

Stefan also added "_at least we will be free of her too" _nonchalantly as he looked at Damon.

Damon then quipped "_one down, one to go, why stop now" _amusedly as he looked at Rebekah with an amused expression.

Rebekah rolled her eyes replying "_see, I'd be doing us all a favor, I only wish I done it half a millennium ago with Katherine, then we wouldn't be here now" _sarcastically.

Caroline interjected "_speaking of dead doppelgangers, what are we going to do about Elena, you know Bonnie is going to kill us" _as she looked at Damon and Stefan.

Rebekah intervened with "_tell her it was Klaus and about the deal" _firmly.

Damon replied "_yeah about that, Bonnie hates vampires, she will probably find a way to kill him and us for this" _firmly.

Stefan added "_but I thought she wasn't that bad anymore, maybe she will listen for once" _lightly.

Caroline interjected "_this is Bonnie, no chance of that happening, so I will talk to her, hopefully she wont do anything stupid, in fact I'm going to go talk to her now" _before getting up and leaving the room not noticing Damon's uneasy expression and he hoped she was right and Bonnie wouldn't do anything.

Stefan noticed Damon expression but remained quiet hoping they would both be wrong. Damon got up and went over to Elena's dead body and pulled the ring off her finger before dragging her outside and throwing her body into the sunlight watching it turn to dust and scatter away in the wind feeling a sense of relief that he was finally free of her but not so much with Katherine, but he figured it was a start. He also knew that he had a lot of regret over it but decided he was not letting it bother him anymore.

* * *

Katherine was walking away from the boarding house when she heard someone call after her and she knew who it was without even turning around. She kept walking as she quipped "_what do you want Elijah" _icily, not looking at him as he walked beside her.

He replied "_I want to talk" _softly.

Katherine scoffed replying "_about what, how you let Klaus try to kill me and I barely escaped with my life because of you, at least Rose showed some loyalty to you by not letting me escape but you just didn't care about me, you only cared about Klaus" _coldly.

Elijah moved to stand in front of her stopping her in her tracks replying "_I had a way to protect you but Klaus found out and I couldn't get you without raising suspicion" _as he looked at her.

She glared at him silently before replying "_and you really trusted the word of a witch, I thought you were smarter then that, we both know I would have died either way, I just chose to put an end to Klaus using me as a sacrifice and if you all had any decency you would have done the same to Elena" _firmly.

He replied "_she chose to die, she accepted my help until Damon ruined it with his impulsiveness" _softening his cold expression.

Katherine didn't miss it replying "_oh so you finally found a conscience, shame it was only to clear your guilt after last time, but then little miss moral high ground helped you with that too, did she" _sarcastically.

She walked around him and kept on walking and when he appeared in front of her she rolled her eyes when he replied "_she was willing to give it a chance, unlike you" _in an icy tone.

Katherine smirked replying "_yeah and look where that got her, dead, at least I'm still alive because I chose to end the doppelganger line curse, I just didn't think another one would have sprung up" _disdainfully.

Elijah replied "_I always wondered how that happened" _curiously.

Katherine didn't know why she was saying it replying "_I had a child before I met you and Klaus, it was the reason I had to leave Bulgaria" _in a low whisper.

He didn't miss it replying "_I didn't know" _softly with an expression to match.

She glared at him replying "_no one did until Elena showed up, probably would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Damon's little tomb obsession" _sardonically.

Elijah softly smiled replying "_he only did what I would have done in his position and Klaus would have found out about her eventually" _seriously.

She knew he was right about Klaus finding Elena but the fact he would have done what Damon did surprised her although she didn't believe his words.

She replied "_if that is the case, why didn't you look for me when Rose told you I was a vampire" _nonchalantly.

Elijah thought about it replying "_she did tell me but I couldn't let Klaus know I was not loyal to him anymore, he already had suspicions and I couldn't risk it, for that I am truly sorry and I regret it" _softly.

Katherine watched his expressionless face but the emotion in his eyes told her he really did regret it so she replied "_too late now" _in a soft tone as she looked at him.

She pushed past him again and he was getting frustrated that she kept walking away so he didn't follow her this time only replying "_why do you keep walking away from me" _knowing she would hear him.

She didn't stop as she replied "_I'm not interested in what you have to say" _coldly.

Before she knew it he was in front of her again so she rolled her eyes as he replied "_you played us, just like you did with Damon and Stefan, why, were me and Klaus just a game to you like Damon and Stefan were" _curiously.

She softened her expression as she looked at him thinking about it before replying "_there was no games, I loved you both, maybe you more but I just couldn't choose" _sincerely.

Elijah slightly nodded his head before replying "_you wanted it all, as usual, and you done the same with the Salvatore's" _not believing a word she said. Katherine replied "_believe what you want, I did care about you then, Klaus too before I knew what you both were" _firmly.

There was silence as Elijah wondered did he even want his next question answered but he had been around too long to start beating around the bush and asked "_and now" _softly.

She smirked at him before replying "_a lot of time has passed, I don't care about you because you betrayed me, you sold me out to Klaus and I cant forget that" _softly.

He looked at her somber expression before replying "_I know and if I could take it back I would but you chose my brother over me, so we both hurt each other" _somberly.

Katherine looked at him replying "_I did love you Elijah but I got in too deep with you both, same with Damon and Stefan and I regret it, I regret hurting you but its done, I cant change it" _nonchalantly.

He looked at her silently as she walked past him and left the vicinity as he wondered did she even mean one word she said but he knew he would catch up with her sooner or later.

Katherine left the forest deciding to finally get the hell out of town once and for all. It was all to much, her humanity was showing and she hated it, first with Caroline and now with Elijah, at least with Caroline she had the excuse of being drunk but now she was sober and she wised she could change things but it was too late.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door of Bonnie's house and when the witch let her in they were sitting in the living area when Caroline just said it, she couldn't think of another way to say it.

So she just said "_Klaus killed Elena" _as she looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie froze with a shocked expression replying "_what, how" _in a shocked tone.

Caroline replied "_Elijah came over to talk about making an arrangement with Klaus in that if he left us alone, we would have to leave him alone, but Rebekah and Kol released Klaus from the box you put him in and they came to the boarding house, Klaus went nuts when found out Elena was a vampire so he killed her to get back at us and now we think he will leave us alone because Elijah said Klaus settled his score with us" _as she looked at Bonnie waiting for her reaction. Bonnie finally replied "_why did they do that, are they crazy" _almost shouting.

Caroline replied "_I guess they have their own witch, I bet Elijah's witch did it, we met her in Montreal but Damon said she was hiding something and I guess she was working with Elijah and Klaus all along" _shrugging her shoulder.

Bonnie curiously asked "_what made Damon think she was lying" _with an expression to match.

Caroline replied "_he's been screwed over by witches before, he doesn't trust them and he can tell when they are lying just by looking at them and the fact she knew too much about the doppelganger before we even said anything about it was a dead giveaway" _softly.

There was a silence as Bonnie let out a tense sigh before replying "_wow, so if we don't go after him or try to kill him then he will leave us all alone" _curiously as she processed the information in her mind.

Caroline replied "_that is the deal but Elijah is sure that if we stay out of his way then he will leave us alone now Elena is finally dead and he is a hybrid, just hope it works" _in a hopeful tone.

Bonnie replied "_I hope Elijah will make sure Klaus sticks to his end of the deal" _as she looked off to the side still trying to get her head around what she was told. Caroline replied "_he said he would, we both know he keeps his word" _firmly.

Bonnie replied "_he's probably the only one of the originals we can trust in that if he says something he will do it, but Damon wont listen" _shaking her head.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_Damon isn't interested in going after Klaus, he told Elijah he can do it because he isn't setting himself up to be killed by Klaus for anyone, not after last time because he nearly died" _firmly as she looked at her.

Bonnie replied "_that's unusual for him, he normally loves a good fight" _sarcastically.

Caroline laughed replying "_true but he has had enough of all the drama, first Katherine for a century and a half and then Elena, I think he just wants" _falling silent not sure what to say.

Bonnie added "_he just wants to be left alone in a way, is that what you mean" _curiously with an expression to match.

Caroline shook her head replying "_yeah, I think he realized that a few weeks after when we left town" _in agreement.

Bonnie replied "_cant say I blame him, I've had enough of it too, only thing is I never asked for all this witch stuff, it was dumped on me and they all used me for it, okay I know I played my part but they made hate them for a while and I'm still a little resentful about it" _in a soft tone.

Caroline replied "_yeah I'm sorry about that, I never meant to make you feel that way" _apologetically with an expression to match.

Bonnie smiled replying "_you were the only one that didn't use me so its not aimed at you, you still treated me like a person, they forgot I was just a person all because of Elena, I nearly died for her and got no thanks for it" _before falling silent.

Caroline replied "_I know and it was unfair" _softly. Bonnie asked "_now that its all over are you guys leaving" _curiously.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders replying "_don't know, I think so, I cant see Damon staying here and I don't want to either but you can come with us if you want" _sincerely.

Bonnie laughed replying "_yeah I don't think Damon's idea of fun is me tagging along with you so I have to pass on that" _in a tone of humor.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_just a suggestion unless you want to leave with Stefan" _sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_yeah I don't think so" _sarcastically.

There was a silence before Bonnie spoke up with "_I think I'm going to travel for a bit, I'm going to sell this house, I know it was left to me so I'm getting rid of it and going traveling with the money I make from it" _softly.

Caroline replied "_but its your house" _in shock.

Bonnie replied "_I did a spell to see my grams, I talked to her and she wants me to do it, she did it at my age and she never regretted it, she doesn't want me to be stuck here just because I am a witch, so I am doing it" _restraining her excitement in her tone.

Caroline grinned "_I'm so happy for you, we will have to meet up somewhere far from here" _almost laughing with excitement.

Bonnie rolled her eyes replying "_I'm sure Damon will be too, that's if he doesn't kill me first" _sarcastically.

Caroline asked "_when are you leaving" _curiously.

Bonnie replied "_well I've had the house for sale for a few weeks and someone made an offer which I accepted, actually they are giving more then the asking price so I took it, I'm not going to tell them about the 'animal attacks', it should be safe enough now that Klaus is gone, so as soon as I get the money, I will be going" _softly. Caroline thought about it before asking "_I thought you would have stayed to make sure the town was safe" _curiously.

Bonnie shook her head replying "_no chance, knowing my luck I would get dragged back into the mess I am trying to get away from, don't take this the wrong way, but all this never would have happened if Katherine just had of told the truth to Damon all those years ago" _firmly.

Caroline shook her head in agreement replying "_yeah and he knows it too, he even told her that, not that she cared" _rolling her eyes at the last few words.

* * *

Back in the boarding house Stefan and Rebekah were in the living area drinking bourbon as Stefan wondered did he really mean what he said about liking Rebekah back in the 20s and if she still cared about him.

He was broken from his thoughts when she asked "_Stefan, did you really care about me back then" _curiously.

She looked up at her replying "_I did, you and Klaus were the only people who ever accepted me for me even though I was a ripper, I hate he compelled me to forget" _in a regretful tone.

She replied "_how so" _with a curious expression.

He looked at her replying "_I told Klaus I would go with you both but he compelled me to forget, back when I told him I would be a ripper for a cure for Damon he compelled me to remember in Chicago and that was when I saw you again" _softly.

Rebekah slowly shook her head replying "_that's my brother for you, he daggered me not long after that night because I wanted to go back for you but he wouldn't let me" _in a regretful tone.

She really wanted to know so she asked "_was Katherine lying when she said you still have feelings for me" _softly.

He thought about it before replying "_yes and no" _softly.

She wasn't surprised at his honesty as it was something she remembered about him in the 20s even though he was a ripper and she was glad it was one thing about him that hadn't changed.

He added "_my feelings for you were real unlike with Katherine who compelled me not to be afraid of her, that's why I'm not convinced she ever loved me, the fact I was afraid of her tells me I never cared for her at all and that was why she compelled me, I and Damon too were just a game to her and still are, hence why she wont leave us alone" _firmly.

Rebekah gave a sympathetic smile replying "_she done the same with Klaus and Elijah, she tore them apart for her own games, she knew what she was doing and she didn't care, I watched it happen and said nothing because I thought they knew better then that but obviously not" _in a regretful tone.

Stefan softly smiled replying "_I don't think they would have listened, me and Damon were warned about Katherine's type but we didn't listen, stupid idiots we were, I lost my brother and he hates me because of her" _with a hint of anger in his voice.

A silence fell before she replied "_so don't let it happen again, he has obviously moved on and so have you, the doppelgangers are bad news, my mother made sure of that when she put this curse on us" _firmly. He was now curious and asked "_do you really think of it as a curse" _with a curious expression.

She thought about it before replying "_my mother only made us into vampires because our youngest brother got killed by the werewolves in our village, she swore revenge and she got it too and used the blood of the first doppelganger, a girl called Tatia to make us into vampires, it was her blood we transitioned on and her blood was also used to cancel out the wolf side in Klaus" _softly as she looked at him.

He replied "_that explains why he needed Elena to release the curse but it doesn't explain the five hundred years thing" _curiously.

She slightly shook her head replying "_the spell mother used had a catch, every five hundred years a doppelganger would come into existence and it served as a loophole to unlock the wolf gene in Klaus so he could become a hybrid, the only thing was he was never meant to find out about the doppelganger but he did" _shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan concluded "_that was the balance, I remember Bonnie saying every spell has to have a balance and that's why your mother wouldn't allow the hybrid to exist and she wasn't expecting him to find out about the doppelganger either" _intuitively.

She shook her head in agreement replying "_exactly but he did and then he became obsessed, when he found Katherine he saw his only chance and he took it, so when she turned he wanted vengeance and then somehow he found out, from a witch I presume, that the doppelganger would exist sometime over the next five hundred years so he waited" _softly before falling silent.

Stefan also added "_surely your mother must have known he would find out about the doppelganger" _curiously with an expression to match.

She replied "_I don't think she thought of it, she wanted no harm to ever come to us so she never thought of the balance, and back then the world was very small, she never expected it to be like it is now but Klaus was smart, he had contacts and traveled and that was how he found out about Katerina and then Elena" _softly.

She looked at him adding "_but no I don't think of it as a curse, I chose to turn that night so I don't have any regrets, it all I know now and if given the chance to be human, I would have to say no, I'm too used to being a vampire, I've done too many things no human could live with" _softly.

He shook his head in agreement replying "_I feel the same way, I'm really trying to get a grip on this ripper thing, I hate myself for it, for the stuff I did and even more since Klaus used it against me, I never want to be that weak again" _slightly shaking his head.

Rebekah softly smiled replying "_I will help you if you want" _softly.

He replied "_I would like that" _giving a soft smile.

* * *

Damon was walking towards the grill when he felt himself being pushed into the alley way and reacted by throwing the person off him as it dawned on him who it was as he spat "_what do you want" _menacingly with a cool glare.

Kol straightened himself up replying "_I wanted to have a little chat, we would have had it sooner but you can blame my brother for that one" _icily.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_yeah it's a shame he let you out" _sarcastically.

Kol darkly chuckled replying "_and yet your brother ruined my fun, I thought we were reminiscing and getting re acquainted over our little torture session" _nonchalantly.

Damon smirked replying "_well from what I remember it was you that done all the talking like a spoilt little child" _disdainfully.

Kol glared at him replying "_yeah just like you did all because Katherine and Elena chose Stefan" _with a raised eyebrow.

Damon coldly glared at him replying "_your point" _icily as he stepped closer to Kol.

There was a tense silence before Kol smirked as he closed the gap replying "_you know, we could have had it all and I would have given it to you, but you chose that stupid doppelganger Katherine" _angrily.

Damon remained silent knowing Kol had a point but he was just so blinded by Katherine he didn't see what was right in front of him at the time.

Damon smirked with a regretful expression that was gone as quick as it was there replying "_well it's a bit late for that now" _rolling his eyes.

Kol shook his head in disbelief replying "_I made you what you are today, you know that, I found you back then when you first turned, when you were just a hopeless new vampire, you were so lost it was almost pathetic, I taught you what you know now and you know it" _firmly.

Damon retorted "_actually Sage helped too so you don't get all the credit" _scornfully hating that Kol was using this against him.

Kol smirked closing the gap even further taking a step closer replying "_you remember those nights as well as I do and you know it, we were real vampires, using humans, sharing them, sharing each other, they were our play things and you loved it until you ruined it with your Katherine obsession, you left me to die in that village, you betrayed me and you know it" _icily with an angry expression.

Damon stepped into his personal space retorting "_you betrayed me first, you told them who I was, you led the hunters to me so don't you stand there and pretend like you had nothing to do with it" _coldly with an expression to match.

Kol retorted "_is that why you slept with Rebekah, to get back at me, seems like you do care about me after all" _smugly.

Damon smirked replying "_don't flatter yourself, that was to get back at someone else and besides I was bored and Rebekah had nothing better to do" _nonchalantly.

Kol rolled his eyes replying "_well we both know how you like to keep it in the family, don't we" _sarcastically.

Damon snapped and pushed Kol against the wall keeping a grip on his throat to which Kol responded by turning their positions so he was now holding Damon against the wall replying "_hit a nerve" _in a humored tone before letting Damon go.

He stepped back as Damon shrugged his shoulder replying "_you were the only one hiding something, you never told me you were an original so don't you stand there and say I betrayed you when I made it clear all I wanted was Katherine" _icily as he glared at him.

Kol thought about it before replying "_I was kind of hoping you would forget about her, after all we did have fun together, I showed you things you never knew about, I made you feel alive and you know it" _firmly with an expression to match.

Damon looked at him silently hating that he was right so he replied "_like I said Sage gets some of the credit too" _softly.

Kol tilted his head slightly replying "_so you don't deny it" _softly.

Damon coldly looked at him replying "_no I don't" _with an icy tone.

Kol silently looked at him before replying "_you could have been happy back then if you hadn't been so caught up in Katherine, I could have been what she wasn't and you know it but you let your sick obsession get in the way, all for a woman who never loved you, I tried to tell you that and you wouldn't hear me" _softly.

Damon was surprised Kol's tone and expression softened and it made him uncomfortable so he replied "_yeah well we all know how stupid I am" _rolling his eyes.

Damon coldly added "_but you were the one that set me up and left me to die and then disappeared on me but I suppose I can blame your brother for the disappearing act" _coldly.

Kol smirked replying "_yeah I didn't think you would figure out it was me, the hunters were never meant to find out about you, guess they just got lucky and they weren't as stupid as I thought they were" _nonchalantly shrugging his shoulder.

Damon looked at him curiously as Kol added "_stupid humans" _sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Damon softly smirked replying "_so you don't deny it, that you set me up" _firmly. Kol replied "_I didn't think they would figure it out so soon, we were meant to have killed some villagers and be gone by the time they did and how did you find out it was me" _curiously.

Damon chuckled replying "_lucky guess" _nonchalantly.

Kol slightly laughed replying "_sure it was" _in a disbelieving tone.

Damon slightly shook his head replying "_if you say so" _rolling his eyes.

Kol's expression turned dark replying "_though I did kill the woman in the bar when she left after I killed all the villagers, I just wish I asked her who told you before I ripped her heart out and drank it in front of her" _icily.

Damon internally flinched keeping a cold exterior as his thoughts about the girl in the bar all those years ago were now put to rest as he often did wonder if she made it out alive but obviously not.

Damon replied "_and I thought I was dramatic" _sarcastically.

Kol replied "_we are both the same and you know it, I will have you again someday and maybe your little blonde girlfriend too, that's if Klaus doesn't convince her to leave you" _slightly laughing at his words.

It didn't help that Damon was coldly glaring at him and Kol knew he hit a nerve as he pushed further with "_I wonder what she would think of our colorful past, I'm sure she will be running for the hills and if not I would be willing to share you both" _teasingly with a cold expression.

Damon retorted "_if she doesn't want anything to do with Klaus, what makes you thinks she would want you" _mockingly.

Kol laughed replying "_relax, I don't want her, I just like annoying you" _as he rolled his eyes.

Damon glared at him as Kol shook his head before replying "_if you ever feel like catching up, you know where to find me" _with a smirk before walking past Damon.

Before he reached the entrance to the ally he turned to face Damon adding "_don't let Katherine and Elena ruin what you have with Caroline like you did with us" _in a regretful tone and expression before walking out of the alley.

Damon expression changed to one of surprise as he replied "_no chance" _firmly as he watched him leave wondering what the hell was that before he decided he needed to get extremely drunk.

He hated that the past was catching up with him, first Katherine didn't want him, Elena didn't want him, and both of them were vampires which meant he would never be free of them.

And then when he finds Caroline who tells him she loved him and chose him over his brother, then Kol comes back saying he wants to go back to what they had back in the old days. He really felt like he was just destined to be fucked over by people for the whole of eternity and he was fed up of it, he was tired of people always wanting something from him but never giving anything back and he hated it.

He hated them and it made him wish the switch was no longer a myth and that he never came back to Mystic Falls for Katherine. He knew Kol had a point in saying that he could have been happy and he couldn't hide the feeling of regret knowing he blew his chance back then with Kol so he decided he wasn't going to make the same mistake this time around with Caroline as a voice in his mind told him he was fooling himself if he thought he would not screw things up.

He sighed in frustration figuring there was only one thing to do and that was drink away his misery and decided to get as drunk as he could hoping he would be out of this town in the next few days.

* * *

**thanks for reading. only one chapter left after this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: this is my final chapter of this story. thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and for just reading it. hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Damon was sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon and the bottle beside him on the bar for the last few hours replaying the day's happenings in his head. His talk with ol had surprised him but the one thing that stuck out was when he overheard some of Rebekah and Stefan's conversation and he wasn't surprised Stefan thought he hated him considering all he did was tell Stefan he hated him.

While it was true that he did hate Stefan he found he didn't really hate Stefan anymore and he knew he only hated him because Katherine turned Stefan when it was supposed to be just him that turned along with several other reasons.

But now that he was over Katherine and Elena, he was also not really bothered about keeping up the whole eternity of misery promise or at least he thought he just wasn't bothered or interested in wasting his own eternity over hating Stefan.

The only thing he was afraid of was that with Elena out of the picture, Stefan would make a move on Caroline and he hated it, it felt like history was about to repeat itself and while he trusted Caroline, his own self doubt told him she would change her mind and choose Stefan like everyone else in his life had done time and time again.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone sit beside him so he looked up to see Elijah sitting beside him so he quipped "_twice in one day, that's unusual" _sardonically.

Elijah ordered a bourbon before replying "_your not the worst company in the world" _without looking at him.

Damon looked over at him replying "_I got a list of people that would disagree with you on that, try Klaus, Kol and Elena and the rest of the line is behind them" _sarcastically.

Elijah looked over at him coolly replying "_I came to make sure you stay away from Klaus and understand the terms of agreement" _icily.

Damon hardened his expression feeling more familiar with this hostility replying "_that's more like it, and yes I do, I have no intention of ever getting involved with your brother again, I nearly died last time, I don't plan on going through that again, I've had enough drama for the last century and half" _rolling his eyes before taking a drink.

Elijah remained silent nodding his head in acceptance as Damon added "_I stupidly did it the first time for a girl that never loved me, her name was Katherine, guess that's an ex we have in common, and I did it again for another girl that looks like said ex, talk about transference, and she turned out to be an ungrateful bitch, so yeah I'm done with those doppelgangers" _disdainfully before tossing back a drink.

Elijah looked at him replying "_you know I spoke with Katherine earlier" _before falling silent.

Damon groaned replying "_don't tell me you believed her" _filling up his glass from the bottle on the bar.

Elijah shook his head replying "_no I didn't, she admitted to playing us both like she did with you and Stefan but I believe she didn't care about us at all even though she said she did" _before tossing back his drink.

Damon refilled his glass replying "_good, she is more trouble then she is worth, I am so glad I'm over her" _rolling his eyes.

Elijah remained silent before replying "_that's just it, I'm not sure I am, she chose Klaus over me, guess a part of me still wants her" _softly.

Damon looked over at him replying "_welcome to my world buddy, hurts like a bitch when it happens but you get used to it" _hiding the hurt in his tone.

Elijah looked at him replying "_I know you loved Katherine and had feelings for Elena, I have been where you are now only it was just with Katherine, don't let it ruin you like I did, don't hold onto something that was never there in the first place" _somberly.

Damon looked at him replying "_think its too late for that, I fell for it twice, you didn't, go figure" _in slight sarcasm.

Elijah slightly smirked replying "_that's where you're mistaken, I did, I held onto Katherine for centuries, twice as long as you knowing she was alive and didn't care but I still held onto her and that either she or I would find her" _looking down at the glass in his hands.

Damon wore a puzzled expression "_you mean longer then a hundred and forty five years, thought I was bad" _in a low whisper before tossing back a drink.

Elijah slightly laughed at his words before replying "_but I'm not anymore and I think your getting to that stage too, don't waste anymore time on her" _softly.

Damon looked up at him replying "_nice to know you care" _sarcastically.

Elijah sighed in frustration but saw through Damon's defensiveness as he replied "_I've been around a long time, I know your still bitter over it, and with Elena choosing your brother over you, its got to hurt, but you have moved on" _firmly.

Damon tossed back a drink before refilling the glass angrily replying "_your point" _defensively.

Elijah saw through his deflection replying "_Caroline chose you and you seem happy with her from what I could tell when I interrupted you, don't let past issues with Stefan ruin that, I made that mistake with Klaus" _evasively.

Damon looked at him with curiosity and Elijah didn't know why he felt like sharing as he replied "_I never fully let myself be happy with someone because I was always afraid they would choose Klaus and they normally always did, guess what I am saying is, let yourself be happy, you will find eternity much more enjoyable if you do" _before tossing back a drink. Damon thought about it before asking "_and are you, happy I mean" _in a curious tone.

Elijah thought about it replying "_yeah I am, I am more at peace with myself for it and you can be too if you want it" _firmly.

Damon softly smiled with a soft expression before replying "_okay Dr. Phil, anymore advice" _in a humored tone and expression with a soft smirk.

Elijah slightly laughed replying "_that is all" _before tossing back a drink.

He stood up adding "_and I should take my leave, I have a brother to track" _before putting some money on the bar for the drinks. Damon replied with humor "_leaving already, I'm hurt" _sarcastically.

Elijah smirked in return replying "_you have my number if you need me" _in a light tone.

He was about to walk away when Damon turned saying "_Elijah, thank you" _with a slight nod of his head not wanting to add 'for the help'.

He was glad Elijah picked up on it as he replied "_your welcome and you know my number if you need me" _with a nod of his head before leaving.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Damon had compelled himself a fresh bottle of bourbon when Caroline sat beside him as he quipped "_look who showed up" _with sarcasm.

He pushed his glass in front of her and got a clean one from the other side of the bar as Caroline quipped "_did you think Bonnie set me on fire" _slightly laughing.

Damon looked at her replying "_I'd be surprised if she didn't" _rolling his eyes.

Caroline replied "_she didn't and while she is sad Elena is dead she is glad Klaus is gone" _firmly.

She also told him about Bonnie leaving town as soon as she got her house sold and Damon was surprised the witch wanted to leave and he felt bad that he had something to do with her feeling used by them all for her magic.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol clouding his judgment but he decided he would apologize to the witch for making her feel like that in the first place. He was broken from his thoughts when Caroline quipped "_are you drunk" _curiously.

He looked at her replying "_a little" _narrowing his eyes slightly.

She smirked mischievously remembering Stefan saying something about how Damon talks when he is drunk and she wanted to know something so she was taking advantage and she didn't care.

He sensed she was up to something as he eyed her warily when she finally asked "_how did you know Kol" _curiously.

He groaned replying "_not telling you" _before tossing back a drink not wanting to remember the conversation he had outside with Kol.

Caroline looked at him quipping "_come on, we both know you talk when your drunk and you are drunk, were you lovers, its okay if you were, I think its kind of hot, would you both be up for a replay tomorrow night or now" _slightly laughing.

Damon slightly laughed thinking if only she knew the truth as he asked "_where did you get that idea" _with a surprised expression.

She tossed back her drink in one go before refilling the glass replying "_just they way you were both laughing at the same things back in the house, also you both are really sarcastic, I wonder who got what off who" _shrugging her shoulder.

She laughed at Damon's deadpanned expression adding "_what, its not hard to miss, you are both so alike and its like there is some unresolved tension there if you know what I mean" _before laughing.

Damon shook his head knowing she would never let it drop muttering "_its no wonder I have to be drunk enough for these conversations" _sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she rested her elbow on the bar, resting her head against her hand as she looked at him.

Damon gave up knowing she would never quit and he wanted to get it off his chest so he told her everything starting with "_I met him a few times back in the 1870s, I was just a new vampire and I was angry, I switched everything off and he showed me a whole new world, he showed me how to hunt humans and kill them slowly or quickly as well as a few ways of torturing them and yes we did have intimate relations but we never labeled it, it was something we just did" _before taking a drink from the glass.

She looked at him curiously with an open expression and he was surprised she really wanted to know so he continued "_we traveled for ages, could have been months, I don't really remember but I enjoyed his company and one day he was gone, I figured he got bored and moved onto somewhere else, it was like that back then, people came and went and we worked that way, we would come across each other somewhere and raise hell but getting drunk and going on a hunt, I may have even shared a girl with him and maybe there was no girl involved" _winking at Caroline.

She picked up on it replying "_I knew it, Damon Salvatore would never turn down a threesome or sex, doesn't matter who its with" _laughing.

He rolled his eyes replying "_she was hot and I was bored of girls, we're vampires, we experiment after while, so sue me" _with sarcasm.

Caroline replied "_once I get to do it" _winking back at him suggestively.

He lustfully smirked at her replying "_if you want" _in a drawling tone.

She laughed as he continued "_anyway after I met Sage in 1912 I saw him a few other times during that decade, I found out he turned Scary Mary when he walked in on us one day and he didn't care surprisingly since she was his girlfriend at the time, but I told him I didn't know and he didn't care" _shrugging his shoulders.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief replying "_is this the same Scary Mary I heard about after Sage and Finn got killed" _curiously.

Damon looked at her replying "_yeah it is but hot trumps weird so I went with her for a few weeks until I got bored and moved on somewhere else with Kol" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Caroline laughed replying "_that doesnt suprise me at all" _sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_anyway around 1918 he set me up big time" _with a hint of anger.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as he added "_we were in a remote area of eastern Europe and a group of vampire hunters were on our trail and we played with them a little by taunting them and killing members of their family just for the fun of it but I found out he was putting their scent onto me by leaving information with local people about a vampire that looked like me" _in a low tone looking to see no one was listening in on their conversation.

He looked at her adding "_wherever I went I always had someone compelled to inform me of where I was, who was in the area, and if they were looking for vampires, still do, its my one rule of survival" _softly.

She shook her head in understanding softly asking "_is that what I was" _curiously with no judgment.

He softly smiled regretfully replying "_yeah you were" _before falling silent.

She shook her head in acceptance replying "_I understand, at least you were honest about it" _giving a soft smile.

He knew he didn't need to apologize for saying it as she knew they had done it when they were in New York and he also knew she was over it.

He looked at her continuing "_my contact told me what she overheard during a conversation of vampire hunters in what was not a very secret meeting, she told me that Kol had set me up by giving information about me to the vampire hunters in that small town" _before taking a drink from the glass.

He added "_so I told her to tell them it was Kol and to put salt in front of the door of the bar and get the witch in the town to do a spell, she did it and got the vampire hunters in the room before Kol tried to get into the bar but couldn't because the salt and spell stopped him, I watched from the back room as they chased after Kol but he killed them so I compelled the girl to forget about me and left" _shrugging his shoulder.

There was a silence as she thought about what he said before asking "_did you ever find out if he killed her" _curiously.

Damon told her all about the conversation he had with Kol outside the grill before saying "_and to answer your question, yes he did kill her but he doesn't know she was my contact and said he should have asked her before he killed her" _shrugging his shoulder.

He tossed back a drink feeling sure he had really done it now and she would see reason and tell him she was done with him.

It never happened as she simply replied "_good enough for him, he shouldn't have set you up like that, he got what he deserved" _coldly.

Damon smiled replying "_I didn't think you would see it that way" _as he looked at her.

She thought about it before replying "_maybe when I was human I wouldn't but I know what its like to be set up, Tyler did it to me with Jules, I still hate him over that, he was meant to be my friend and he betrayed me just like Kol did with you" _softly as she looked at him.

She further added "_at least now I know why Kol went crazy on the whole torturing you thing" _before taking a drink.

Damon coldly smirked replying "_he will pay for that" _angrily.

Caroline replied "_do you think by us going after him it will break the agreement with Klaus" _curiously.

Damon looked at her in surprise replying "_you would help me" _curiously.

She shook her head replying "_yeah I would, they tortured me too, remember" _firmly.

He smirked replying "_you keep surprising me and to answer the other question, I don't know if it would, I don't think I want to find out, do you" _curiously.

She thought about it replying "_we will leave him alone but if he comes near us, I don't care about some agreement" _angrily.

Damon smirked at her replying "_don't let Stefan hear you talk like that, he will think I am corrupting you" _sarcastically.

She laughed looking at him intensively replying "_maybe you are or maybe its all me" _in a whisper.

Damon looked at her intensively doing the eye thing noticing she looked like she was thinking about something as he asked "_what are you thinking about" _not wanting to know the answer.

She looked at him lustfully replying "_you and Kol, maybe I will get a front row seat to the show before I kill him" _teasingly.

Damon laughed shaking his head in disbelief replying "_I'm never going to be able to forget about this" _as he looked at her.

She laughed replying "_hell no, I want to know what he showed you" _before tossing back a drink.

Damon looked at her replying "_that I can do" _with a smug grin before tossing back a drink.

* * *

A comfortable silence fell before she asked "_are you okay with me being friends with Stefan, I wont if it makes you uncomfortable considering your history with him" _curiously.

Damon flinched and she regretted saying anything when she saw it but she didn't know he had already been thinking about that question as Elijah's words replayed in his mind.

Here it was, the big clincher and it didn't matter if she chose him and not Stefan, history had taught him that everyone always chose Stefan. He decided to listen to Elijah and give himself a break and stop worrying about Stefan stealing what was his all the time, he was tired of never having any connection with people out of fear over them picking Stefan.

He turned to looked at her replying "_I will be honest, I'm not because everyone always chooses Stefan and if you did that it would end me, I trust you but I don't trust him and I know he will find a way to turn you against me but I wont be that guy that stops you being friends with him because of my stupid insecurities even if its killing me inside" _sincerely with an expression to match.

She looked at him as she thought about it and she knew from the uncertainty in his eyes that he couldn't go through that and she couldn't put him through that either replying "_you know what, I chose you and it will stay that way, so unless you and Stefan ever get to tolerating and speaking terms then I wont have anything to do with him, I don't need his lectures anyway" _rolling her eyes to which he laughed feeling surprised at her words and that she was putting his feelings first.

Before she knew it he crashed his lips to hers and pulled her in a bit closer before he got up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as he picked up the bottle of bourbon and she followed him out the door and they went back to the boarding house.

* * *

The next day Damon and Caroline left Mystic Falls much to the annoyance of Stefan who wanted to remain in town even after Damon pointed out the council could have killed them so it was in their best interest to get out while they still could.

Rebekah who was still in town was in agreement with Damon and finally Stefan decided to leave before the town got suspicious as to what happened to Elena.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A year later Damon and Caroline were in New Zealand after Caroline told him a year ago she always wanted to travel so he took her on a round the world trip and they even met up with Bonnie at different places before she went her own way again after a few days.

They hadn't seen or heard from Rebekah or Stefan even though he knew they left town together and Damon was pleased about that as he was sick of his brooding brother and was glad of the breathing space away from him and told Caroline he would be happy if he didn't see Stefan for the next hundred years.

Elijah had finally caught up with Katherine somewhere in Europe and as much as she hated that he followed her when he should have done it centuries ago she couldn't help but give him another chance to explain himself and she blamed mystic falls for this new and improved Katherine.

There was a day she never gave anyone a second chance and here she was giving Elijah another chance although she told him she wanted to be friend first and see where it went from that Elijah accepted that even though he knew Damon was right in what he told him back in the bar a year ago but he had to know if he still had feelings for Katherine so he was willing to give her another chance.

* * *

In New Zealand Damon and Caroline were in a bar and he was sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon watching Caroline who was in the corner across the room feeding on one of the locals.

While the lights were low and the corner was dark he could see her perfectly due to his heightened eye sight and he wondered just how he managed to come across someone who accepted him for who he was and even better chose him over Stefan.

He smirked to himself thinking that Elena would never do the hunting humans thing like Caroline did or does and he knew for the first time ever he was happy although he refused to admit that to himself as he was afraid if he did then it would come crashing down around him like it always did.

He was broken from his reverie when she sat beside him quipping "_never see a vampire get dinner before" _teasingly as she looked at him.

She laughed at his surprised expression as he quipped "_I wasn't looking at you" _defensively.

She saw through it replying "_I could feel your eyes on me the whole time, I bet you were practically undressing me" _with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes replying "_good it means you were paying attention to me saying you need to be aware of your surroundings when feeding in public" _nonchalantly.

She laughed knowing that wasn't the reason he was looking at her replying "_sure, whatever you say" _in a whisper.

He knew she wasn't buying it and he also knew she knew him too well and he liked that but it also unnerved him at times as he never let anyone get that close to him and he couldn't help ask "_do you regret it, us I mean" _curiously as he looked at her.

She was surprised he was asking this but she knew he was an insecure person so replied "_no I don't, I never could, not after the last year with you" _as she looked at him and he believed her.

He pushed another drink in front of her and they continued to do what they had been doing on their travels and he was glad he left with that night back in Mystic Falls one year ago when she asked him to leave with her and something told him that she also felt the same way about him.

He couldn't help think it was about time someone chose him and it never felt so good and it was better then Katherine and Elena put together and he felt like he was finally free of the doppelgangers after a century and a half of misery.

* * *

**thank you for reading.**


End file.
